


Just Fine

by TeaGirl42



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Original Character(s), Witness Protection, small town life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 63,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGirl42/pseuds/TeaGirl42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scully's world is derailed without warning she is the only person in her life who is surprised by Mulder's reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keeping You Safe

Scully walked down the corridor and into the elevator.

The stoical face that she had adopted in Skinner's office remained right up until the doors slid closed and gave her the solitude that she craved. Leaning against the wall of the elevator she looked blindly towards the ceiling, closed her eyes then kicked the wall with her heel so hard that it shook.

" _Fuck…_ " she hissed, followed by another kick and an even louder, "SHIT!"  
The same thought had echoed around her mind since the moment she had realised the direction the meeting was taking…

Mulder.

" _Shit…_ " she hissed again and closed her eyes.  
The problem with her relationship with Mulder was that it was so…undefined. He was the most important person in her life and she knew that feeling was mutual…

She was his touchstone, his best friend, the only one he trusted, his one in five billion; she made him a whole person…

But what did any of that really mean when faced with a situation like this? Where did she stand when life totally blindsided her?  
Scully was jarred out of her thoughts as the doors opened on their floor. Taking a breath she stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the office.

Her mind, which was recently spinning with so many thoughts that she couldn’t grasp hold of one, had now slowed to a halt.

* * *

On hearing Scully enter the office Mulder glanced up…then he startled her by dropping the pencil he had been using to the floor. He pushed back his chair and he rushed around his desk to her side, "Scully, what is it? What's wrong? Talk to me…"

It was only then that Scully started to become aware of the tears running down her face and the tightness in her chest. She was crying, _sobbing_ …and she hadn't even realised. Mulder's hand came under her chin and tilted her face towards his. The realisation that she was crying, combined with the look of fear and tenderness in his eyes, caused Scully to break down and weep uncontrollably.

Mulder held her close and gently coaxed her towards a chair; he sat her down and then knelt in front of her whispering words of comfort, "Shhhh…it's okay. It's going to be okay…whatever it is I'll fix it…I promise…just tell me what's wrong and we'll sort it out. Scully? Shhhh…it's going to be okay…"

His words were comforting but they were also edged with confusion and fear. Scully looked into his eyes again and saw his distress. She knew that she needed to regain some self-control and as always her need to allay his fears was greater than her need for comfort. She closed her eyes and took a long deep breath.

Once Scully felt some of her equilibrium return she opened her eyes and smiled gently at her partner. He, in turn, smiled unsteadily and silently asked her if she was OK. Her response was automatic…

"I'm _fine,_ Mulder."

Mulder raised his eyebrows and laughed anxiously, he looked at the ground shakily then returned his gaze to Scully. "I’ve heard you feed me that line under some fucking ridiculous circumstances Scully, but this one might be the winner. You’re anything but fine… Please talk to me."

Scully briefly considered the best way to approach the subject, "You know that I was called into a meeting with Skinner this morning?"

Mulder nodded cautiously, "So this is about work? This isn't a personal problem? Are your family okay…your mother? You are okay…I mean health wise?"

Scully smiled at him and lifted her hand to his cheek gently, "We're _all_ fine, Mulder. This isn't exactly about work, not entirely…but we're all fine."  
  
Scully glanced around the room then looked down at Mulder who was still kneeling on the floor in front of her.  
  
"We do need to talk about this, Mulder, but it may take a while so let's get you off this floor…"  
  
Scully stood and gently tugged him to his feet, she led him towards his chair while she dragged her own along behind them, then she silently directed him to sit and he did so docilely.  
  
Mulder watched her carefully; he was quietly giving her time to begin and not pushing her, she loved that about him…

"So I went to the meeting…I met with Skinner and two of the agents dealing with the aftermath of the shooting last year. As you know there were several witnesses outside but I am the only victim from inside the building who can testify to the events."

Mulder tried not to think about the moment that he'd found his partner on the ground.  
  
The blood…  
  
Eight people had been shot that day, one of which had been a Republican candidate for Senate.  
  
Scully was the _only_ survivor.  
  
Mulder had been told that it was mostly due to his fast reactions that she had survived the attack, but he knew it was mostly luck. One inch to the right and she wouldn't be here.

_"Mulder?"_

On hearing her voice he opened his eyes. "Sorry Scully, you were saying?"

"Well, it turns out that there may have been a leak in the department." Mulder started to react but Scully held up her hand quietly asking him to wait. "They’d intended to let Payne think that everyone inside the room had died, I was to give evidence against him from behind a curtain… no one was meant to know my identity."

"Yes, we already knew all this, Scully…just tell me what's happened I do not like the direction this conversation is taking…" Mulder spoke in a deceptively controlled tone.

"Now you know how I felt by this point in the meeting," Scully said lightly in a futile attempt to add some levity.

"So?" Mulder asked.

"So…their intelligence suggests that Payne has been informed that someone survived the shooting and that an FBI agent is going to testify at the hearing. Their intel does not lead them to think that he has a name…yet…but it might only be a matter of time."

Mulder was starting to get an idea of where this was going and an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach, "…and they have a plan to keep you safe?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes…they're putting me into Witness Protection, I leave tomorrow evening." Scully held his gaze for a few seconds and then her eyes shifted aimlessly around the room. "Mulder I…"

"Scully, the most important thing here is to keep you safe, to make sure that we keep that bastard and his friends away from you."

"I know…I understand that…it's just such a long and potentially unknown process…" Scully brought her eyes back to Mulder.

He braced himself for the answer to his next question, "How long?

"They can't answer that question, Mulder, we both know that…" She paused. “They pointed out that it's three months until the trial is due to start, then they estimate a further three months until they can be sure that they've finished with my testimony. Then there's an unknown period of time after that while they ensure that it's safe for me to return to… _my life_ … Of course, they've said that you will be assigned a temporary partner in my absence and that they will hold my position open for as long as possible…"

Mulder had already stopped listening.


	2. Unplanned Choices

_Mulder had stopped listening…_

 

Scully kept talking about the practical repercussions on his work and he had drifted into his own head.

Three months…six months… _unknown_...

Mulder’s mouth felt dry and the uneasy feeling in his stomach had developed into extreme nausea. He was going to be sick!  
  
Hell, he missed Scully whenever they had a weekend off! He also admitted to himself, and only to himself, that he went a little pencil tossin' crazy on the rare occasions that she took any real time off.

His mind went back to that day a couple of years ago when Scully came to his apartment and told him that she was quitting the FBI…  
  
 _He remembered the same nausea and desperation…the same desperate need to do something, ANYTHING to make her stay. Only then it was different, then he could beg her to stay, he could plead with her not to leave him._  
 _On that day he would have got down on his knees and begged if it had made any difference._  
  
But _this_ time she would be being sent away for her own safety. If Scully stayed she would be in danger and that was intolerable.

"…And then I'll need you to keep in touch with my mom." Scully continued, completely unaware of Mulder's panicked reaction. "There's only so much I can tell her, she'll know that I'm safe, but she will still worry and I need to know…"

"I don't know what to say…" Mulder interrupted Scully as his mind whirled.

Scully looked at him sadly, "Maybe we both need some time to process this, Mulder. I need to visit my mom this afternoon but I would like to come and spend the evening with you…if you don't have any plans?"

"Of course not…I mean, of course I don't…but even if I did I would break them." Who was Mulder kidding he never had any plans. "Are you sure you don't want to spend some more time with your mom, Scully? It's a long time and…"

Scully stopped him, "It _is_ a long time and I will spend plenty of time with my mum this afternoon, but this evening I want to spend some time with you. There are practical things to discuss, some things I would like you to look after for me while I'm gone…" Scully stopped making excuses and met his eyes, "…tonight I _need_ to spend some time with you, Mulder."

Mulder nodded and bowed his head, "Of course, well…"

"I'll pick up some food on the way over," She said while picking up her jacket and walking towards to door. She was trying to sound breezy and failing spectacularly.

"Scully, I…" Hearing Mulder start to speak she turned at the door and looked back at him, he hadn't moved and was just staring at her blankly.

"I'll see you at yours later Mulder. About 7 pm? … _We'll talk._ "

"Yes, we'll talk…" Mulder repeated absentmindedly and then he smiled weakly.

Scully took a second then walked out of the door and back towards the elevator. She had so much to do and say…and absolutely no coherent thoughts in her head.

* * *

Mulder was completely still for a second.

How was he meant to respond to this? What was he meant to do?

His mind seemed to be both completely empty and concurrently full of a million questions that he had no answers for.  
  
He knew that his only concern right now should be for Scully's _safety_ and that as long as he knew she was safe he should be content.  
  
However, Mulder knew a greater truth, one that he only ever admitted to himself. A fact that had become the bedrock that he had built his life upon over the last few years.

_Dana Scully is his **life.**_

To an outsider, it might have seemed that the decision he was about to make was an unselfish sacrifice, but Mulder knew that his next move was both selfish _and_ inevitable. Subconsciously he had probably made the decision the second he realised the direction the conversation was taking, that choice was only confirmed when he truly understood the amount of time that she would be gone.

_This was never a choice._

He picked up the phone, pressed the button and waited…  
  
Mulder heard the familiar greeting, **_"Skinner."_**

"Sir…" Mulder spoke cautiously, this conversation was only going one way but it didn't mean that he had to like it.

Mulder heard a sigh and then Skinner spoke, **_"I was expecting your call, Agent Mulder. Although I'm not sure I expected to hear from you this quickly; I thought you would need time to absorb the situation. I assume that you have spoken with Agent Scully?"_**

"Yes…and I wanted to request…I mean _ask_ …shit, I'm sorry, Sir, I should have gathered my thoughts before I called you." Mulder shook his head then started again, "I need…"

 ** _"Mulder,"_** Skinner interrupted, ** _"Is Agent Scully there?"_**  
  
"No Sir."  
  
 ** _"And have you talked with her about your intention to make this call?_**  
  
"No Sir."

 ** _"You are calling to ask me if you can join Agent Scully in the Witness Protection programme are you not?"_ ** Skinner felt there was no need to make this discussion any harder than it needed to be.

Mulder gasped, he had no idea why Skinner would be _expecting_ him to make this request. "I know that we no longer report directly to you, Sir. However, I felt that as you were the person dealing with this situation you would still be the man I needed to talk to."

**_"You would be correct, Agent Mulder. In fact, I have already made some inquiries on your behalf…should you have approached me on the matter."_ **

"How could you possibly know that I would call you? I didn't even know."

 ** _"Agent Mulder, I've watched both of you over the past_ _seven years and I know that you would be incapable of allowing Agent Scully to walk out of your life for longer than a weekend without lapsing into catatonic shock."_ ** Skinner subconsciously lowered his voice, ** _"You love your work, Agent Mulder, but we both know that Agent Scully is your life."_**

Mulder was speechless. Was he really that transparent? "Does Scully…?"

**_"I've said nothing to Agent Scully about my inquiries. I can only assume that she is completely oblivious to your feelings for her."_ **

"My feelings? I…"

**_"Agent Mulder you can choose to lie to yourself if you wish, but do not expect me to play along. You are making this call to ask that I put your career on hold and voluntarily place you into a programme that would take you away from your work and everything you know…because you are in love with Agent Scully."_ **

"Sir…"

 ** _"We don't need to do this Agent Mulder. I will be sad to lose you both. I hope you know that I consider you both to be friends as well as colleagues."_** Mulder nodded even though Skinner couldn't see him. **_"As I have already said, some of the initial_ _inquiries_ _ **have** already been conducted so it shouldn't be difficult to include you in the arrangements. Are you sure about this, Agent Mulder? Do you need some more time to think this through?"_**

"No Sir, I don't need any time, as you said, there was no decision to be made."

Skinner smile warmly, **_"Mulder…"_ ** he paused for a second to gather his thoughts. ** _"Mulder, I will do everything I can. I hope you know that. The X Files will be mothballed and your office will be locked. I will do everything in my power to ensure that when you both return you will be able to continue where you left off. But…"_**

"I know, Skinner...with no one watching the shop."

**_"I will be watching the shop, Mulder, and I will do my very best."_ **

"Thank you. I know that you understand what that means…to _both_ of us." Mulder knew the dangers, but he also knew that The X Files would mean nothing anymore without Scully. "So, how does this work? I'm seeing Scully in a few hours and I would like to have as many answers to her questions as possible."

 ** _"There will be a lot of questions,"_** Skinner asked with genuine humour in his voice.

Mulder laughed with his friend, "Don't I know it!"

The men started to go through the plans and discuss what needed to be done. The situation was not ideal and Mulder knew that there would be repercussions, many of which he hadn't even considered, but the nausea he had felt was fading and his head was clear.

He didn't know what the next few months would bring, but he would be facing them with Scully.

* * *

Scully sat in her car outside her moms, _one down one to go._

Mulder and her mom were the most important people in her life and the thought of being apart from them for any amount of time was unbearable. She had friends and other family members, but most of them had drifted away in recent years and sitting in her car now she realised that when she was in trouble or needed support she only ever went to Mulder or her mom.  
  
She would not cry now. She needed to go in and talk to her mom with a clear head.  
  
She could not allow herself to break down.  
  
Scully needed to convince her mom that she was safe, that she would be okay. She closed her eyes, forced a smile and reached for the door handle. _She could do this._

Margaret Scully opened the door and smiled at her daughter. She saw Dana quite often considering her hectic work schedule but an unexpected afternoon visit was an exceptional joy.  
  
"Dana!" Margaret smiled warmly at Scully and gave her a brief hug as she ushered her through the door and towards the kitchen. While Margaret busied herself making coffee for them both she chattered about the news and recent gossip that she thought might be of interest to her daughter.  
  
Finally Margaret sat down at the breakfast bar opposite Scully and gave her a warm if slightly tentative smile. "So are you going to tell me what's wrong, Dana? I'm always happy to see you but you rarely pay me an unexpected visit and you're being very quiet."

Scully didn't feel it was necessary to go into details with her mother.   
  
Mulder needed details and facts; Margaret Scully just needed to know she would be okay.   
  
She trusted her daughter...this is not to suggest Mulder didn't, it was just that Margaret was the matriarch of a navy family and she had learned many years ago that she could trust her family to tell her what she needed to know.

"Something has come up at work," she started slowly, "it seems that I might need to go away for a while…"

"How long is a while?" Margaret already suspected that she was not going to like the answer.

"It seems likely that I could be away for as long as six months mom, maybe even more."

" _Six months?!_ Dana, where are you going?" Margaret gasped.

"I can't tell you that mom...I'm sorry; you know I would if I could. To make matters worse I won't be able to contact you while I am gone." Scully paused briefly to control her emotions. "I need you to know that I will be safe and that you don't need to worry about me. I will miss you, but I will be back as soon as possible. If any information needs to be shared with you I have asked Assistant Director Skinner to get in touch with you _personally_. As you know Walter Skinner is a colleague, but he is also a close friend…if there is an emergency and you need to get in touch with me you can also contact him on this number." Scully reached into her jacket pocket, pulled out a standard FBI business card and handed it to her mom.

Margaret struggled to process all of this information. "So that's it? I won't hear from you again until you come home?"

"Mom, I'll come and see you tomorrow before I leave…"

"Then what? I hear _nothing_ from you?" Margaret raised her voice.

" _Please_ mom, I know this is impossible, but I really have no choice, this is out of my control," Scully tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed.

"Oh Dana, I'm sorry for raising my voice, I'm just worried. You said you'd be safe? Should I infer from that that you are going into some sort of protective custody? I realise you can't say much, I just need to know you'll be okay," Margaret reached over and held her daughter's hand.

"I _will_ be safe, mom, I promise I wouldn't lie to you about that. I do need to ask you a favour though."

"Anything," Margaret said firmly.

"I need you to keep an eye on Mulder for me. I worry…I mean I know he's a grown man and he can look after himself. It's just…I worry, and…" Scully stuttered to a stop and then looked up into her mom's shocked face.

"Dana…are you telling me that Fox won't be with you? _That you'll be alone?_ I had assumed…"

"No mom…he isn't…or rather he wasn't involved…oh shit…sorry, mom, I didn't mean to swear…I…" Scully could feel her resolve breaking and she was frustrated with herself. A tear slid down her cheek and she smiled gently at her mom, trying to compose herself.  
"I'm sorry, I only heard about this a couple of hours ago and it's been hard to process."

Margaret squeezed Scully's hand tears forming in her own eyes at the sight of her daughter's distress, "Oh Dana, there's no need to apologise, I understand. I was upset at the thought of not seeing you for a little while, but I trusted you when you said that you'd be safe. I knew everything would be okay… But hearing that you'll be separated from Fox…is there nothing you can do Dana, nothing he can do?"

Scully was slightly confused as to why her mother had reacted more intensely to the news of her separation from her partner than to her departure.  
  
"There's really nothing either of us can do, mom. He was not directly involved in the situation so doesn't need to leave. Mulder will stay here and continue his work, he will be assigned a temporary partner while I'm away and AD Skinner has said that they will endeavour to hold my position open for as long as possible," Scully spoke in a neutral monotone now, explaining the information that she had been told without emotion.

"Damn your job, Dana, I'm not talking about your career! When I was separated from your father for long periods of time it broke my heart. It never got any better...but I had you children to take care of and friends nearby who offered mutual support. Ultimately we _chose_ that life, Dana, it wasn't always easy but we were happy. You will be alone, you won't even be able to contact each other will you?"

Scully was shaken by the comparison, "Mom, Mulder isn't my husband. You and dad were a married couple, I don't think you can really compare…"

"Fox might not be your husband, Dana, but the comparison is valid in the love that you both share. You rely on each other so much, emotionally as well as physically, probably even more so than your father and I did. Your father was a wonderful man, Dana, and he loved me very much. He was the love of my life. However he was also a proud and independent man and maybe the time we spent apart also allowed me to become more independent. Dana, Fox _adores_ you and I know that you feel the same. It's like you hold each other up, but not out of weakness or co-dependence, you _strengthen_ each other. You're stronger people together than you ever would have been apart."

Scully could hardly believe her ears, but she knew she could not argue with her mother. She was too stunned by the day's events and ultimately she knew her mom was right, at least on her part.

"I'm so tired…" Scully spoke wearily resting her head against her forearm.

"Dana, will you stay here tonight?"

"I need to see Mulder; we have a lot to talk about. Arrangements to make… I'm sure he'll be just fine, but can you keep an eye on him for me? For my own peace of mind..."

Margaret brushed a tear from her eye quickly, "Of course, Dana, I'll do whatever you ask. You know I love Fox, I would check in on him even if you hadn't asked. But are you sure…"

"Mom, _please!_ I know you're trying to help and I love you for it. But you really aren't helping. I do love Mulder...I am _in love_ with Mulder. As much as I will miss you and the family he was the first person I thought of when I heard the news and the first person I needed to talk to. I love Mulder and I know he cares deeply for me, but he _loves_ his work, that is what he lives for, I will be back and I need to focus on that right now."

"Dana, I think you underestimate…."

" _MOM, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS NOW! …Please…"_

"OK Dana, I'm sorry...I don't want to part on bad terms."

Scully smiled again, "We aren't, mom, we won't. I love you too. How about another coffee? We have a few hours till I need to leave and I will be back to see you tomorrow afternoon before I have to go."

"Shall I cook?"

Scully started to relax again, "Mom, I can think of nothing I would like more than a home cooked meal. Would you mind if I invited Mulder to come with me? I want to spend as much time as possible with both of you before I have to leave…and he could always do with some healthy home cooked food."

"Of course, I would love to see Fox. Maybe we could arrange a date for every other week while you're away? He could come around for dinner…you could ask him as a favour and say that it would be a way for him to check on me," Margaret smiled with a twinkle in her eyes.

"That would be perfect mom, thank you. If there are any problems with you, the family… _or Mulder_ …you will contact me via AD Skinner?"

Margaret nodded solemnly, "You have my word, Dana."

Dana squeezed her mom's hand; "I came here to spend some time with _you._ How about a proper chat? No work talk..."

"That sounds lovely…"

Margaret made some more coffee, handed a china mug to her daughter and then the Scully ladies walked through to the sitting room and spent the afternoon trying very hard to convince each other that they were going to be absolutely… _fine_.


	3. Wherever You Go

The drive to Mulder's apartment felt longer than normal. Scully assumed it was because she was both desperate to get there…and terrified to arrive. Every moment that they got to spend together during the next 24hrs was going to be precious, but the sooner she arrived the sooner it would be over. She stopped for food on the way and arrived at Mulder's door half an hour early.

When he opened the door Mulder was brushing his teeth...he had obviously just got out of the shower and he smiled at Scully around his toothbrush as he waved her through the door and wordlessly directed her to make herself at home while he finished cleaning up. Scully watched him leave the room without a word. He had damp hair from the shower and he wore blue denim jeans that hung loosely on his hips…and nothing else. 'Casual Mulder' was enough to render Scully speechless, but shirtless 'Casual Mulder'…that muted her brain as well.

Scully smiled and shook her head lightly as she headed through the dining area and directly to his kitchen. After placing the food on the kitchen counter she walked back through and hung her jacket up on his coat rack, then she impulsively started looking through draws in order to lay the table.

When Mulder returned Scully was both pleased and saddened to see that he was now fully dressed. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of Scully moving quickly around the room as she placed silverware around a beautifully laid table. A bottle of wine sat airing on the table and a candle flickered alongside it.

"Are we expecting company, Agent Scully?" Mulder said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Scully was relieved that their evening might not be marred by the emotions of their encounter this afternoon. Tomorrow would be hard enough; tonight she really wanted them to enjoy some time together. Not Special Agent Mulder and Special Agent Scully, just Mulder and Scully…Fox and Dana… _friends._

Her next thought entered her head and exited her mouth before she gave it much thought, "No,  _Fox,"_ she said pointedly, "tonight is just about you and me."

Mulder picked up on the challenge and raised one eyebrow, then he smiled warmly, "You can call me whatever you want,  _Dana_. I'd like to hope that you already know that. But you will always be _my_ Scully, I hope you understand that."

A tear slid down Scully's cheek as she stepped towards him. She surprised him slightly when she slipped her arms around his waist, "…And you are _my_ Mulder."

They held each other for a little longer and then Mulder opened his eyes and looked to the floor.

"What's in the bag, Scully?"

Scully lay her cheek against Mulder's chest, unusually she didn't feel the need to pull away. She closed her eyes and hummed gently, "I thought maybe I would stay here tonight…" She had a slight question in her voice but she also knew that he wouldn't refuse her suggestion. "I'd like to be able to relax and enjoy our evening. Of course tomorrow morning we will need to go to my place so I can sort through what I'll need to pack…"

Mulder smiled, there were a lot of assumptions in that sentence and he was perfectly happy with all of them. By way of answer, he tightened his arms around his partner.

Scully smiled and added, "Of course I'll take the sofa…"

Mulder laughed, "My mother taught me how to treat my guest, Ms Scully. You will sleep in the bed and I will surf the sofa…I changed the bed this afternoon anyway."

"You knew I'd stay?"

"I hoped," Mulder rocked Scully gently and placed a light kiss on her head. They reluctantly separated when he heard the alarm on his oven beep. "Microwave meals? Scully, you really shouldn't have!"

Scully playfully tapped Mulder on the cheek with her palm and laughed as she walked towards the kitchen. "You know damn well that's your oven, Mulder! Actually it's lasagne from a restaurant near my moms. She recommended it so I know it will be good, however it had to travel so I thought I should warm it through."

"If it's okay by Mama Scully then it'll be more than okay by me, shall I pour the wine?"

"Please, Mulder, I won't be a minute. Oh and while we're on the subject are you available to join me for dinner at my mother's tomorrow evening? I would love to see you both before…well..." Scully didn't want to say the words out loud and break the mood.

"I would love to, Scully, if you're sure I wouldn't be intruding…"

"Mulder, of course you wouldn't…"

"Scully, before you say anything else I need to talk to you about something important, but it can wait until we sit down to eat."

* * *

 

Scully walked out of the kitchen less than a minute later and placed the lasagne between their table settings. She sat nearest to the kitchen and Mulder sat diagonally to her facing the door. While serving their food she quietly shifted her eyes up to meet his gaze; she'd had enough surprises today. "So you have something to tell me?"

Mulder coughed nervously and glanced to the ceiling before starting, "Something to _ask_ you, I guess…but…"

"Mulder, please just tell me…" Scully had no idea what he was about to say but judging by his face he was nervous, actually he looked _terrified._ She certainly did not expect his next words.

"Scully, I spoke with Skinner this afternoon and I'm…well if you are agreeable…I mean, I don't want you to feel any pressure…but..." He took a deep breath, "Scully, when you leave, can I come with you?"

" _Mulder…_ " Scully gasped, "I don't know what to say!"

"Say that it's okay, Scully, everything else will sort itself out," Mulder's eyes pleaded with her.

"Mulder, I can't agree to this. It wouldn't be right…" Mulder looked desolate then Scully rushed to explain. "It wouldn't be right for _you,_ Mulder. What would you do? What about your work? What about your life here?"

"Believe it or not I've had some of these thoughts myself…" Mulder picked up his fork and started to eat, so Scully followed his lead. "My work can wait, I can put it on hold for a little while, Scully, the world won't end…and the mysteries will still be here when we get back. What would I do? Well, I'm not sure, but like you, I have some skills and qualifications that could be used outside the confines of the FBI…"

"You seem to have given this some thought, Mulder…but why would you even consider doing this?" Scully was astonished.

"I only really started thinking about it in more detail this afternoon, after I spoke with Skinner," Mulder took a breath this was the big one. "Scully, the truth is that _you are my life_ , there was never really a decision to make."

Scully dropped her fork to her plate and covered her mouth, her head spun. What exactly was he saying? What did he mean by that? What the hell was she meant to say?

Mulder put down his own fork and dropped to his knees at the side of her chair, just as he had this afternoon. " _Scully…_ "

"I don't know what to say to that, Mulder. What are you saying to me?" She met his eyes and reached out to touch his hands where they were gently resting on her knees.

"I'm not saying anything more than that, Scully, _not yet_. I believe that we need to be together, that we function better as a team than we do apart. I'm saying that if you leave me behind, without you, that you are likely to return home to a gibbering wreck…" Mulder smiled at her sadly, he was only half joking. "Scully, I'm asking if you would allow me to join you…wherever it is that you are going."

 _"Allow you?_ Mulder, my first concern, my _only_ concern when I heard the news this morning was the thought of leaving you. I thought that you would be okay. I knew that you would be sad, but I thought that you would throw yourself into your work and be…okay." She moved her hand up to his cheek in an echo of her earlier movements. "I had never felt so lonely, Mulder, and I hadn't even left yet, I stood in the elevator on the way down to our office and I felt suffocated by the thought of leaving...not having you with me…"

Mulder gasped at her admission.

"Mulder, are you sure? This isn't a grand gesture that you will live to regret? What if you lose The X-Files? What if something else goes wrong…something we haven't even considered? If you blame me, or _us_ , that could destroy us."

Mulder nuzzled his cheek into her hand; "If we lose The X-Files then we will deal with that together. I am going into this with my eyes wide open. I am not making a grand gesture or committing an unselfish act. This is completely selfish, Scully. I am _choosing_ this, not knowing the consequences, because the only thing that I do know for sure is that I need to be by your side. If you'll let me?"

Scully laughed now, "Oh Mulder, after a few months you might regret saying that!" She rose to her feet wrapping her arms around him once again and pressing her cheek to his chest.

He ran his hand through her hair, neither seeming to notice the personal boundary that they had crossed.

"There is one appointment that we need to add to tomorrows agenda, Scully."

"The Gunmen?"

Mulder laughed, "You really can read my mind…"

"Not really, if we'll be gone for a while you will need to say goodbye. To be honest I had planned to visit them anyway…I care about them too, Mulder…" she smirked, "even if they're sometimes more trouble than they're worth."

"She even likes my friends!" Mulder joked, but then he felt her stiffen slightly in his arms. "Hey, Scully…" he used his fingers to lift her eyes to his. "I'm just happy that we'll be together, we'll have plenty of time to talk over the next few months…okay?"

"Okay," She said nodded resolutely.

"God, Mulder, I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"I felt the same way after I got off the phone with Skinner earlier. Actually, I should call him, I said that I would confirm my plans once I had spoken to you."

Scully looked puzzled, "You can't have thought I would say no, not once I knew that you were _sure?"_

"I hoped not… _I thought not_ …I don't know…maybe I just didn't want to take you or our relationship for granted."

Scully pulled back a little looking very serious, "Maybe that's something we should work on together, Mulder? Learning to take each other for granted."

Mulder looked concerned, was he in trouble? Seeing his concern she rushed to make herself clear, "Mulder, I mean that you _should_ be able to take me for granted, at least I would like you to. There's so much about our lives that are insecure and unknown. I know that you trust me, but I would like you to know that there is absolutely _nothing_ that you have to doubt about our relationship, or about me. I want to be someone that you can take for granted, that you _never_ need to question."

Mulder's eyes misted at her words, "I treasure our friendship, Scully, I could never take that for granted."

Scully smiled brightly, "I would like to spend some time over the next few weeks trying to prove you wrong…if that is okay?"

 

* * *

When Mulder woke up the next morning he was on his sofa, nothing new there. However this time he could hear a shower running in his bathroom. He looked over to see the remnants of their evening littering the table and smiled. Scully had wanted to clean up, but Mulder had insisted that they would have plenty of time in the morning. He looked at his watch and groaned…he wasn't wrong, it was only half six and she was already in the shower!

He stretched and dropped his feet to the ground, rubbed his face and started to collect some of the debris from the table. They had sat and talked for hours last night, about nothing really. They weren't talking about leaving or their plans for today. They'd just chatted and laughed, like old friends who hadn't seen each other for a while.

Maybe they hadn't.

Mulder carried the rubbish through to the kitchen and deposited it in the bin. He wiped down the counters before starting the dishwasher and then walked back through to clear the table and draw the curtains.

By the time Scully left the bathroom at 7:15 his apartment was looking about as clean and tidy as she had ever seen it, maybe even more so.

"Oh, Mulder, you should have waited for me, I didn't expect you to do all the work!"

He smiled slightly bashfully, "Well, I was up…"

Scully was trying not to focus on the fact that Mulder was still only wearing his boxer briefs. She returned his smile, "Well…the bathroom is free if you…well…"

Suddenly realising his state of undress Mulder jumped into action, muttering something about coffee and toast in the kitchen before hurrying through the door to his bathroom.

Scully walked through to the kitchen and smiled when she saw bread on the counter next to the grill; next to that sat some spread and preserves, a fresh jug of coffee and the mug she always used whenever she came over. They were small things, but they meant a lot.

She walked over and poured herself a coffee then put two slices of bread under the grill.

Scully started to think about Mulder. This was so unlike him…she stopped herself… _no,_ this is unlike the image he likes to portray of himself, but this is very like him. Mulder is a thoughtful man; he always has been in his own way. Is this what life is going to be like for a while? Doing things together? Doing things for each other? _Domestic things…_

If that is the case how will she cope when everything goes back to normal? She reprimanded herself that she was jumping to conclusions. She hadn't even talked to Mulder about the arrangements he had made with Skinner.

Had he talked about living arrangements? What had he said? Their lives had changed so much in the last 24hrs. This time yesterday she was rushing to get to work, now she was standing in Mulder's kitchen and her life had changed completely. So had his…would he regret his decision? Was he really sure?

This was how Mulder found Scully when he walked into his kitchen moments later. The toast quietly burning under the grill and Scully staring into space as she soundlessly stirred her coffee in one gentle movement.

The toast quietly burning under the grill and Scully staring into space as she soundlessly stirred her coffee in one gentle movement.

"Penny for them?" Mulder asked as he quickly moved behind his partner and pulled the tray from under the grill. After shaking the residue of Scully's breakfast into the sink he placed two new slices of bread back under the grill before turning to look at his shocked friend.

"I'm sorry, Mulder, I don't know what I was thinking," She looked at him carefully, "Well that's a lie…Mulder, are you absolutely sure about all this?"

"Absolutely certain, Scully," Mulder responded immediately and unequivocally. "I wish that neither of us were having to deal with this upheaval, but where you go I go. Maybe we need to work on you learning to take me for granted,  _Agent Scully?"_

"OK." she nodded brightly, "We can definitely do that."

"So when you spoke to Skinner last night did you discuss…arrangements?"

"Erm…yeah. Like I said when I got off the phone last night…we will leave your car at your mothers and drive to work in mine for about 8pm. That will give us time to sort out any personal items we need from the office before we meet Skinner and the relocation team at 10pm…the rest is out of our hands…as you know."

"You know we can't take files from the office don't you, Mulder?" She looked at him sadly knowing how hard this must be.

"I know, Scully. I wouldn't put you in danger, surely you know that?" He looked hurt that she had even suggested it.

"I know, Mulder, I'm sorry, I'm just trying to get all this straight in my own head."

He smiled and then winked at her, "But that doesn't mean I don't have a back up plan in mind with The Gunmen…"

Scully shook her head in amusement as he passed her a plate of toast.

They move to sit down.

"This operation will be straight down the line, Scully. No information will be shared about our placement, even with The Gunmen…and absolutely nothing identifying will be travelling with us. Your safety is of paramount importance to me, I wouldn't even consider going with you if I thought I would be putting you in even the slightest danger."

Scully looked thoughtfully at Mulder, "W-What I meant to say earlier…what I meant to ask is…"

"Scully, you're stuttering!" Mulder laughed.

"Shut up, Mulder!" Scully laughed as well and then continued, "When I asked about arrangements, I meant…well… _living arrangements._ How will this work, Mulder?"

"Well erm…" even Mulder looked slightly uncomfortable now. "Skinner asked…I mean…I told Skinner to make whatever arrangements he felt were necessary to make this as smooth and secure as possible. If that meant placing us somewhere as man and wife I said we would be happy with that. I hope that's okay, Scully…and I also requested that we weren't settled somewhere as family members, like brother and sister."

Scully shook her head, "No that would be… _uncomfortable_ for me too, and potentially dangerous to our cover," she stopped suddenly, realising what she was suggesting, "Not that I am suggesting for one minute, I mean I wouldn't dream of assuming…"

"Scully, it's OK", he rested his hand on hers for a second and then withdrew it. "Remember, I made the request…"

Scully laughed nervously, "This isn't going to get weird is it, Mulder?"

"We just need to keep talking, Scully…I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I said that we would be happy to be placed as a married couple so that we could stay together without attracting undue attention. However, of course, I requested at least two bedrooms…I mean…" Now Mulder laughed awkwardly and ran his hand over his face.

"I know what you mean, Mulder, and I am grateful for the consideration. I think a lot is going to change over the next few weeks. As long as we stay together and keep talking we'll be just fine."

Mulder smiled as he watched Scully's hand move across the table and into his.

"Now we need to clear up this mess and get you packed, we have a long day ahead of us and I want to leave here by 10am at the latest…" Scully left the table and walked into the kitchen to clean up their breakfast things, taking for granted that Mulder would be following not far behind.


	4. Goodbyes

When they knocked on the door of The Lone Gunmen's lair it was a little after 9:30, Scully was impressed; Mulder could really move his ass when motivated.

They waited for the customary acknowledgement and then waved at the camera. As the door opened they stepped through and glanced at each other, they were actually feeling pleased to get this last visit over.

"To what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?" Byers asked with sincere warmth as he shook hands with Mulder and then slightly awkwardly kissed Scully on the cheek.

"Hands of my woman, Byers!" His voice came from the back of the room as Frohike made his way towards the small group.

Scully chuckled tolerantly, "I'm no one's…" she faulted for a second and then resumed, "I am not _your_ woman, Frohike, but it is very nice to see you." Then she shocked all four men by leaning into smile and kiss Frohike on the cheek. Frohike looked stunned and unconsciously lifted his palm to his cheek as if to hold the kiss in place.

Mulder laughed at Frohike's gape, "Careful, Scully, you'll ruin him for any other ladies!"

Frohike mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'you're one to talk' before walking away muttering about putting some coffee on.

Before yesterday Mulder would have been furious at his friend's lack of discretion, but today Mulder couldn't bring himself to care. He smiled down at Scully and she smiled back. If she had heard the little man's comment she didn't seem concerned.

Mulder, Scully and Byers followed Frohike through to the next room and each of them found somewhere to sit, perch or lean. They were quietly joined by Langley, who helped to hand out the coffee.

Mulder looked to Scully who nodded at him, "So…" Mulder started, "We have some news." The three men nodded earnestly, they were starting to realise that this was no ordinary visit. "No recording equipment guys… _you promise?"_

Byers looked slightly offended at Mulder's suggestion, "I thought we knew each other better than that by now, Mulder."

Mulder nodded solemnly. "We do, man, and I'm sorry. But I need you to understand that this conversation is _strictly_ confidential…more than that, this conversation is vital to Scully's safety. We need to make sure that there are no misunderstandings here. Can you understand that?"

Byers held his hands up in gentle acceptance of Mulder's explanation, "What can we do?"

"With regard to our current situation? Absolutely nothing. We're going down the official route this time guys and Skinner's dealing with everything. I can't say much, but I will tell you that as a result of our job Scully has found herself the target of a man who should not be underestimated. A man we do not want to cross her path _again."_

The three men nodded, they understood enough to guess that this was probably related to the injuries Scully had sustained during the gun attack last year.

"So…" Langley promoted.

Scully continued, "So, I am being placed in _Witness Protection_ until the agents leading the case feel that it's safe for me to return to DC. I may be gone for some time…up to six months, or possibly longer."

The Gunmen looked to Mulder and he clarified, " _WE_ may be gone for some time."

Scully smiled at Mulder, "Yes, I'm sorry _WE_ may be gone for some time."

"You are being placed under protection as well, Mulder?" Byers asked.

Frohike smiled at his friend's naïve question, "He is choosing to accompany his lady, are you not, Mulder?"

To the surprise of the whole room, Mulder blushed slightly at the wording of the question but nodded affirmatively, "Yes, I have made the _choice_ to join Scully in the _Witness Protection Programme_. We actually leave pretty soon, so…I guess we wanted to come and say goodbye."

All three men looked surprised by the news, but strangely unsurprised by Mulder's decision, their immediate understanding and acceptance amazed Scully.

"There is really nothing we can do?" Byers asked again.

"Nothing, I'm afraid we can't even contact you while we're away. Even with your secure lines I don't feel it would be worth the risk."

They all nodded again and understood Mulder's extreme caution.

"However I am going to give you this..." Mulder reached into his pocket and retrieved a bag containing illegal cuts of keys and security cards for their office. "This is everything that you would need to get into our office while we are away. AD Skinner is aware that I am doing this, but I'm asking you not to put his position in any jeopardy by acting without _extreme_ caution. This is a back up measure only. Skinner has your contact details and should he need any assistance _he_ will contact you."

Scully passed another card to Langley, "Walter Skinner's contact details. He is _not_ a source and we are asking you not to contact him unless absolutely necessary. However, if there is something wrong and you need to contact either of us you would need to ring this number."

"This is for _personal_ emergencies only guys.  _No_ government conspiracies, _no_ political agendas. I don't want to hear that you've contacted Skinner unless one of you needs a kidney… _okay?_ As I said, this is essential to Scully's safety."

"We understand, Mulder, and thank you for feeling that you can trust us with this stuff, " Byers placed the bounty in his pocket; "We'll be careful, I _promise_ you that…and you keep our friend there safe."

Scully smiled warmly at her friend, "We'll look after each other, Byers, as always."

* * *

 

They finished their coffee and after many goodbyes Mulder and Scully found themselves walking to the car.

"I will miss them," Mulder observed.

"I know Mulder, I'm sorry."

"It's not _your_ fault Scully...none of this is your fault," Mulder instinctively reached out and slipped his hand into hers.

Inside the office Byers used the security cameras to watch his friends walk away. He smiled when he saw Mulder reach out and take Scully's hand in his…they were going to be just _fine._

* * *

They picked up some food on their way to Scully's apartment and then spent an hour packing her bags. When it came down to it there was very little that they where allowed to take. Clothing, toiletries…everything else had to stay.

As they headed towards the door Mulder sensed her sadness and reached for her hand again, "We'll be back, Scully…"

Scully looked around her little home and then smiled confidently at Mulder, "Yes, _we will."_

They drove back to Mulder's apartment to pick up her car. Scully walked around his vehicle and stopped by the window, she looked down at him and silently asked if he needed to go back in for a minute.

He shook his head, "No…I've got everything I need."

Scully reached in through the window and squeezed his arm before walking quickly over to her car,

"I'll see you at moms!" She called back as she jumped in.

Mulder held up his hand in acknowledgement and pulled away.

* * *

Mulder sat quietly outside Margaret Scully's home. He knew Mrs Scully pretty well and under any other circumstances he would have gone to ring the doorbell, but today he wanted to wait for his partner. There were going to be a lot of questions and he didn't want to face them without backup.

Mulder smiled as he looked into his rearview mirror and saw Scully pulling up behind him. Getting out of his car he waved at Scully while shielding his eyes from the afternoon sun, "I think I lost you at that last light Scully, I thought I'd wait and…"

"Don't reach for an excuse,  _Fox_ , you just didn't want to face my mom on your own," Scully smiled cheekily.

Mulder laughed, "So that's how this will work? You'll bring out the 'Fox' when I'm in trouble?"

"So far that seems to be working for me, yes…any complaints?"

"Not one, Scully."

"OK we need to get inside, if I know my mom she's already seen you skulking outside the house and will be looking for explanations even before we share our news."

They started to walk up the drive, "I do not skulk, Scully…" Mulder murmured only slightly sulkily. "Do you think your mom will be OK with this Scully? With me going with you?"

He looked so nervous Scully couldn't help but laugh. She rang the doorbell and winked at Mulder playfully, "Fox Mulder, my mother adores you… _almost_ as much as her daughter does…you'll have her wrapped around your little finger before you cross the threshold."

Mulder gaped at Scully in shock.

His brain didn't know which part of that statement to react to first.

As it turned out he didn't have time to react to anything as the door swung open and Margaret Scully greeted them on the other side.

* * *

 

When Margaret Scully opened her front door she was greeted by her daughters beaming smile and Fox Mulder catching flies.

"Fox! Dana! Come in, come in, despite the circumstances I am _so_ happy to see you both," Margaret ushered them through the hall, taking their jackets as they made their way through to the sitting room. "Dinner will be ready by about six, I know it's early but we have so little time. I hope you don't mind but as I want to spend as much time as possible with Dana I decided to make pot-roast, less maintenance."

Mulder and Scully both nodded happily at their chattering host.

Margaret looked at Scully, "You seem better, happier than yesterday. Have your plans changed, Dana?"

The hopeful look on her mothers face broke Scully's heart, "I still have to leave, mom, I'm sorry."

Margaret nodded acceptingly.

"However, my plans have changed a little since yesterday, or I should say that our plans have changed." Margaret looked from her daughter to Fox, and then back to Scully who nodded happily.

Margaret looked from her daughter to Fox, and then back to Scully who nodded happily.

"Oh Fox," Margaret smiled warmly at Mulder and pulled him down into a hug, "I can't tell you how happy I am to know that Dana won't be alone, that you'll be with her…I feel like a weight has been lifted. I know you'll both be okay now."

Mulder continued to hold Margaret's tight hug, " _Both?_ Mrs Scully, I was safe…I was never…"

"Fox, I was almost as worried about you being left on your own as I was about Dana leaving!"

Mulder didn't know how to react to that statement but couldn't help laughing at Scully's astonished face.

"Scully, it seems that we aren't the closed books that we imagine ourselves to be, everyone seems to pre-empt our actions before we even consider them."

They all smiled and then Margaret asked, "So you two have talked? You…"

"Mom," Scully cut off her question unsure of where it was leading, she had admitted some ground-breaking things to her mom yesterday, "Mulder and I have talked and he will be joining me. We'll have plenty of time to… _talk_ …over the next few weeks."

Margaret picked up from her daughter that there was still a lot to be said, but now they had time to talk and she didn't doubt for a second that these conversations would take place.

"Mrs Scully, are you sure you're okay with all this?" Mulder didn't need Margaret's blessing but he would like it, and he knew how much her opinion mattered to Scully.

Margaret laughed, "Fox, what about my response could possibly make you think I was anything less than _thrilled?"_ She shook her head and lifted her hand to his cheek in a move so reminiscent of Scully that he felt his eyes mist over. "And Fox, can we talk about this 'Mrs Scully' thing? Do you think you could call me Margaret? Or…" she faltered and Mulder waited, "…would you like to call me mom? I know I would like that, Fox, but I understand if that would make you uncomfortable."

Margaret smiled at Mulder as a tear slipped down his cheek. He'd never had much in the way of a family but privately he'd long thought of Scully as his family and maybe now she _could_ be.

He looked at Scully who nodded happily through her own tears.

"Mrs Scully…" he stopped to correct himself, " _Mom_ , it might take a bit of getting used to, but I would love nothing more."

Margaret pulled Mulder down into another warm hug, "You are a good man, Fox, I feel like at some point in your life you were taught that you are not worthy of love and you believed that. Maybe you'll let Dana and myself be the ones to teach you otherwise?"

Mulder hugged her tightly, "I think maybe you already have… _mom."_

* * *

Margaret decided to give them a minute and walked through to the kitchen to check on dinner.

Mulder looked at Scully, he was still in shock...

"What did I say, Mulder? My mom _adores_ you…" Scully smiled.

" _Almost_ as much as her daughter?" Mulder asked hopefully.

"Well…maybe _almost_ is a slight exaggeration."

Mulder pulled Scully into a hug and kissed her hair, this conversation could wait until another day, for now he just wanted to spend some time with his family.

* * *

 

After a few minutes Scully joined her mom in the kitchen.

"Where's Fox?"

"He's just gone to make a call, he'll be back in a minute. I wanted to say thank you for making him so welcome. He hasn't had a lot of love in his life and your acceptance of him means a lot. To _both_ of us."

Margaret nodded sadly, "For a man who grew up with so little love he seems to give it so easily…"

Scully considered her mom's statement for a second, "I'm trying to teach him the joy of knowing that he can take our relationship for granted, that with me he will never have to second guess what I am feeling."

Margaret smiled at her daughter, "Have you told him that you're in love with him, Dana?"

"Not yet, but I think he knows…in fact I'm sure he knows and I'm pretty certain that he loves me too."

"Dana, the one thing that I know you will _always_ be able to take for granted is his love for you. The man is smitten; he has been since I first met him, probably even before then. I know that will never change."

"Mom…" the tears swam in Scully's eyes again, "I'm really going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, Dana, but now that I know you'll be together I can relax a little. You'll be home before I know it…and maybe when you're home I'll get to see even more of you? _Both of you?"_

"You can count on that, Mrs Scully…sorry… _mom_." Mulder said as he walked through the back door to the kitchen. He'd wandered around to the back of the house while talking on the phone.

"I think that you're the type of man who can be counted on aren't you, Fox?" The statement was said with confidence and a genuine smile but Mulder picked up on the veiled question.

"Yes, mom, I can _promise_ you that," The hidden answer being, _I promise you that I will never let her down_.

With that they picked up their coffees and walked back through to the sitting room.

They talked and laughed…

* * *

 

After a couple of hours, Margaret went out to finish up the dinner and left Mulder and Scully to lay the table.

It was all so ridiculously domestic that they couldn't help but smile at each other in amusement.

Mulder mused as he watched Scully open some wine and get out the glasses. Dinner with the family and I haven't even kissed her yet… YET, that's the key word. He'd privately admitted his love for Scully years ago, but now they were both being more open about their feelings for each other.

He was starting to realise that she loves _him_ as well.

The thought still shocked him, his insecure and vulnerable demons almost doubted the fact, but he could no longer deny it.

_Dana Scully is **in love** with him._

He was starting to understand what she meant when she talked about learning to take each other for granted. It was about _trust._ For years she had been the only one that he trusted completely, with _everything_.

He trusted The Gunmen, he even trusted Skinner, but the trust he had in Scully went deeper than that. He trusted her with his heart and now he needed to show her that.

"I want to kiss you," Mulder said suddenly, startling both himself and Scully, he really hadn't meant to say that out loud.

 _Fuck!_  He didn't want to scare her...

Scully saw the panic spring to his eyes and moved to reach out and take his hand, "Take me for granted, Mulder, know that I am not going to bolt and believe me when I tell you that I am never going to leave your side."

Mulder let out the breath that he didn't realise he was holding and Scully continued. "I like your train of thought, Mulder, and we should investigate that further very soon…but maybe when mom isn't in the next room? I would like to think our first real kiss won't exactly be subtle…or _chaste."_

Mulder laughed and brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it, that would have to do for now.

"I love you, Scully...so much," He whispered quietly.

Scully took in a sharp breath; hearing him say the words so easily was a revelation, "Mulder…I _love you,_ too."

* * *

Mulder waited by the door while Scully and Margaret took a moment together.

"We'll see you soon, mom, as soon as we possibly can."

"I'll miss you too, Dana. Take care of each other."

"We will mom and thank you… _for everything,_ " Scully hugged her mum tightly and tried her best not to cry.

Margaret signalled Mulder to come over and join them. She took his hand and squeezed it, "I know Dana was teasing before but I want you to know that I will miss you too, Fox. Your place in Dana's life has led me to feel your presence right at the centre of my family." Margaret hugged Mulder and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Make my daughter happy, Fox, and never doubt that you deserve her love, just accept it."

Mulder squeezed Margaret quickly; unable to say another word he kissed her on the cheek and then started to walk towards the door.

"You have Skinner's details, mom?"

"Yes Dana, you've check with me twice already."

"Any concerns I want you to call him…"

" _Yes…_ "

"And you have the contact details for Mulder's friends?"

"The…Lone Gunmen, yes. Although why on earth…"

Mulder spoke up then, "We'll feel happier if you have people who you can get in touch with if you need help, for _any_ reason. You would be surprised how useful they are in a crisis… _NOT_ that we're expecting one…but if you need someone and you can't reach Walter Skinner we want you to call them. You can trust them completely and as soon as you tell them that you're Scully's mom they will fall over themselves to help you in any way they can."

Margaret smiled at this.

Mulder continued, "Sometimes I'm almost certain that they like her more than they like me…" Scully rolled her eyes, Mulder smiled and shrugged, "The sad thing is that I'm not even joking..." then they all laughed.

"Right, you two need to get going," Margaret Scully ushered them both to the door, kissed them goodbye and waved as she watched them walk down her drive.

A tear did escape but she knew that they were going to be _just fine._


	5. Caroline and Scott

They travelled in relative silence, both of them processing their time with Margaret Scully.

They were _both_ going to miss her terribly, even Mulder who had spent relatively little time with her in recent years. He was starting to realise what he had been missing out on, was there a family here waiting for him all this time? For now, Mulder was also looking forward to spending some alone time with Scully.

While yesterday it had felt like he was making a necessary sacrifice today he was realising that this unexpected interruption to their lives could change their path and take them in a whole new direction. Mulder now knew without a doubt that when they did return to their lives in DC they would be _together_ in a way he had never even dared to dream possible.

* * *

 

After they pulled into the under-floor parking at the Hoover building both of them sat together for several minutes in silence.

Eventually, Scully looked to Mulder, "Ready?"

He nodded contently, "You bet Scully, let's get this show on the road!"

They made their way to their office as if it were any other day. Opened up and quietly went about going through personal items and deleting files from the computers. For a reason, Scully didn't really understand she then started wiping down some of the surfaces and tidying up.

She jumped when she felt Mulder's arms slip around her waist from behind, "I very much doubt that Skinner will notice your dusting, Scully…"

She smiled and marvelled at how comfortable she felt leaning back into his arms. "I know it makes no sense, Mulder, but I've grown rather fond of _our_ little office and I don't want to leave it looking unloved."

He chuckled and lifted his hand to brush her hair back before he leaned down to brush his lips over her neck making her skin tingle, "Did you even imagine all those years ago that we'd end up here, Scully?"

 _"Mmmmm_ …well, to be honest, I'm not sure I gave it much serious thought in the early days. I wasn't sure you'd ever be able to tear yourself away from work long enough to actually get laid, Mulder," She smirked as he continued to explore her neck, "but that doesn't mean I didn't allow myself to enjoy the view…"

Mulder chuckled, "So is that what's happening now, Scully? Am I going to get laid?"

Scully ran her hands back over his upper thighs, "Well as much as I am enjoying this little interlude I'd like to wait until we're somewhere a little more comfortable…then maybe you'll finally get some action, _Agent_ Mulder."

He moved his hands a little higher tracing the underside of her breasts and allowing his fingers to gently brush the soft flesh through her t-shirt, "I was just thinking maybe a little taste of things to come?" His hands ran down to her waist and in one strong movement he turned her in his arms and perched her little ass on the desk. He stepped between her blue-jean clad legs and ran his hands up her thighs and past her waist, finally coming to rest either side of her face.

"Do you have any idea how many _hours_ I've spent in this office dreaming of kissing you? Wondering what you would do if I just walked right up to you and took you in my arms…how many of _these_ I've had to hide?" As he spoke he ground his cock against her and groaned.

Scully's head slipped out of his hands as it fell onto his shoulder echoing his groan, "Oh God, Mulder… _not now_ …I really want to _wait."_

"I'm not suggesting that we go far Scully. I'm just thinking about that kiss you mentioned as your mom's, the non-subtle one? We won't be back in this office for a while, could we knock one of my fantasies off the list?"

Scully looked up at him and smiled, "One kiss, Mulder?"

"One kiss, Scully. One _non-subtle_ kiss."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and they came to rest on his lower back just above his ass, the action had moved him even closer so their lips were now just millimetres apart. "I think you underestimate me, Mulder, you would not believe the NC-17 daydreams I've had sat in this office… The number of times I've made myself cum at night thinking about you bending me over your desk and _taking me..."_ She smiled cheekily; she knew she'd surprised him.

Mulder gasped and bucked his erection against her again as he started peppering light kisses over her jaw and across to her ear. He whispered into it as he started to run his tongue around the edge, "If you want me to _wait_ you're going to have to stop that, Scully, you're killing me…"

He sucked her earlobe into his mouth as Scully hissed, _"Kisssssss me…"_

Mulder immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her even closer.

He moved his mouth to hers and brushed feather-like kisses across her lips barely touching them as Scully groaned and opened her mouth. He pressed harder now and let the tip of his tongue lick her lips tenderly before he slipped his hand further down her back to grasp her ass cheeks and lift her off the desk and towards his lips.

Then the kiss _really_ deepened, he explored her mouth thoroughly before sucking her tongue into his mouth and inviting her to do the same.

Scully had heard passionate kisses described as a war, an exchange of control. But this was no war this was a _dance._

Mulder was taking the lead in this dance but only because she was choosing to follow.

This was more powerful than any other intimate moment in her life, her head was spinning and her breasts _ached_.

She felt swollen, wet and ready for him and they'd only kissed… This man was going to kill her!

Mulder moved back to exploring her mouth and she groaned pushing him away.

He lightly dropped her ass to sit on the desk but leant down and pushed her back slightly as he continued to kiss her for a second until she pushed at his chest again.

"Mulder, we need to stop. I don't want our first time to be a rushed encounter on a desk…and if we don't stop now I think we'll both lose our resolve."

Mulder sighed painfully and pulled his hips away from her warmth, "I never dreamed I'd hear these words come out of my mouth, Scully, but maybe I shouldn't have kissed you after all," he laughed self-deprecatingly. "I never considered how I'd cope when I had to stop!"

"That was…" Scully searched for the words.

"It _was_ …Jesus Scully, I think I could cum just from kissing you!" Mulder shook his head in happy surprise. "That was certainly anything but chaste."

Scully leaned up and kissed him softly, lingering to gently lick and then suck on his lower lip, "I love you, Mulder."

Mulder smiled into the light kisses that Scully continued to pepper onto his lips. "If someone had asked me a week ago I would have told them that I couldn't possibly love you any more than I already did...I wouldn't have thought it was _possible_...but it seems I might have been wrong. You're _overwhelming_ me, Scully."

"Maybe we should get washed up and… _collect our thoughts_ …" she smiled shyly, "before we go and meet Skinner."

"That would be good, Scully..." he glanced awkwardly at his persistent erection and shrugged apologetically.

Scully laughed now and pulled him into a hug, "Don't be embarrassed, Mulder, do you have any idea what it does to me knowing that I have that effect on you? That I can turn you on like that…" She felt him smiling against her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"It's just easier for me to hide my arousal, Mulder, I am so wet and ready for you I feel like I could melt!"

Scully laughed and Mulder growled, "Jesus, Scully, I will never get used to hearing you talk like that…we need to get going before I lose my last shred of self-control and just take you over this desk…"

This time it was Scully who groaned as she felt her nipples harden and tingle, she rested her face against his chest for a second and then quickly flicked out her tongue to taste the exposed skin at the base of his neck. She took a long deep breath, gently pushed him away and jumped to her feet. "We're _leaving,_ Mulder!"

She walked purposely to the door.

"Say goodbye to the office," she said slightly sharply as she opened the door and marched through.

Mulder laughed and shook his head.

He wasn't concerned, he knew Scully was just…frustrated…a feeling he could definitely relate to. He had believed her when she told him that she loved him, but the evidence of her physical attraction was tantalizing.

She _wants_ him; possibly as much as he wants her…this was going to be _soooooo good_.

Mulder picked up a small box from his desk and started to follow his partner.

He had a quick look back into the room and opened the door while resting the box on his knee. Reaching for the light-switch he smiled and spoke quietly, "Goodbye to the office."

The door slid closed and Mulder walked away.

* * *

They each took a few minutes to calm themselves down…and then they met outside the elevator and made their way to Skinner's office.

After several minutes waiting quietly in the anteroom, Skinner emerged and beckoned them through to his office.

"Agent Mulder, I'd like you to meet Agent McAvoy," The two men shook hands politely. "He and his partner have been dealing with this side of the case for the last few months. They were brought in to assess potential threats and keep track of any developments in the lead-up to the trial. In fact, Agent McAvoy was instrumental in picking up on the breach and the potential threat to Agent Scully's life."

Mulder nodded respectfully, "It's good to meet you, McAvoy, I've heard many good things and they're obviously _all_ true."

McAvoy smiled and nodded in return, "On the contrary, Agent Mulder, it's a genuine pleasure to meet the other half of the team, you guys are a bit of a legend around here and Agent Scully has only exceeded my personal expectations."

In the past, he would have been on high alert but Mulder felt strangely secure. He didn't need to worry about whether McAvoy was interested in his partner because he knew he could trust Scully. He knew she was _with_ him…he could take that for granted now.

Mulder smiled genuinely at McAvoy, "She usually does, man, I've learned to never underestimate my partner."

He smirked at Scully and she averted her eyes with a smile. They were actually flirting, _in Skinner's office!_

AD Skinner stepped in, "Alright, enough of the mutual appreciation society and let's get down to work. Agents Mulder and Scully, I'd like you to meet Supervisory Deputy Marshal Caroline Weston of the US Marshal's Witness Security Program. She has been working alongside Agent McAvoy until this point and will now be taking over your protection as the Marshal in charge of overseeing your relocation and safety over the next few months."

Caroline Weston stepped forward; she looked to be in her late forties, but she held her years well and she had blonde hair that fell just above her shoulders.

Mulder and Scully both shook her hand.

"It's good to meet you both, please call me Caroline," she smiled gently. "Now down to the details...or as much detail as I can go into in this room. As AD Skinner said _we_ will be running the show from here. _We_ are in charge and what _we_ say goes. I need you both to understand that from this moment you are no longer Special Agents working for the FBI. For the next few months, you are exactly who we tell you to be and I repeat you do _exactly_ as we tell you."

Mulder bristled slightly and looked at Scully.

Caroline noted his reaction and continued, "I think I understand how you're both feeling, but I need you to accept some stone cold facts. Our sole focus over the next few days and months is to keep you both safe, to ensure that Agent Scully _survives_ to testify at this trial, and then  _guarantee_ that one day she can return safely to her life here in DC."

Mulder felt a shiver go down his spine, "Go on…"

"You are law enforcement agents, by all accounts two of the best in your field. You're used to keeping yourselves safe and as partners, you're used to watching each other's backs. I am asking you to put that on _our_ shoulders now… We are the ones responsible for keeping you safe, and I repeat _we_  are the ones running this show. As law enforcement officers there is a higher chance that you might choose to take things into your own hands, act on instinct or think you can handle a situation on your own. You _can't_. And you _won't_. You will do as we ask and you will call us when we tell you to. I know that my approach sounds harsh, maybe even rude, but this is essential. Doctors make the worst patients..." Caroline smiled at Scully, "...and people who are trained to serve and protect are always the most difficult to protect… _often_ from themselves. We are the best at what we do; no one in the _Witness Security Program_ has ever been harmed or killed while under the active protection of the U.S. Marshals Service, as long as they have followed program guidelines. You do as we tell you and we will get you home safe. Do we have an understanding?"

They both felt a little stunned but Mulder took a shaky breath and spoke first, "We'll do _exactly_ as you ask, there's no ego here Caroline, our only concern is Scully's safety. You are obviously experts in your field. So your word is law."

Scully nodded.

Caroline shook both of their hands again, "Thank you for your trust, I promise that you'll not regret it."

Scully leaned in to Mulder and whispered quietly, "This is all starting to seem very real. Are you sure? _Are_ you _absolutely sure?_ "

In a surprising act of public affection Mulder reached to take Scully's hand and looked into her eyes, "Scully, I do _not_ leave your side…okay?"

Scully nodded, took a brief second and then turned to Caroline, "So what's the plan?"

"You will both be placed under supervised custody for the next 48hrs while we secure new identities for you both. You will then be located within a community and given new jobs and backgrounds. As cleared with AD Skinner you will be resettled as husband and wife…I can see no reason why that won't work perfectly." Caroline smiled at Scully with a twinkle in her eye. "I'm afraid that's all that I can tell you under these circumstances. Your details and location will only be known by me and my team, not even AD Skinner will know your exact location. Should he need to he can contact me and we will assess any situation together." She paused, "So if that's all I suggest that we get going…"

"Oh…" Scully looked to Skinner, "Already?"

Caroline answered her question, "No need to wait, Dana, you and Fox are _ours_ now." She smirked sensing that some humour might help them to relax.

Mulder chuckled good-naturedly, "I'd prefer Mulder if you don't mind, Caroline, _no one_ calls me Fox…accept Scully when I'm in trouble."

Caroline smiled at his polite request. "No problem, Mulder, you'll have to get used to a new name soon enough."

Skinner had been quietly watching the exchange; things were changing for his friends. He was pleased, he'd never known two people complement each other so perfectly and they deserved to find some happiness together.

"I guess it's goodbye then…" He made his way toward the door.

Mulder and Scully shook hands with Agent McAvoy then followed Caroline towards the door.

Caroline shook Skinner's hand and Scully heard him quietly say, "Look after them, Marshal Weston."

Caroline nodded solemnly, "You have my word, Assistant Director."

Scully walked ahead of Mulder, "Goodbye Sir, and thank you for everything."

Skinner smiled at his favourite agent, "It's nothing, Dana, and quit it with the Sir stuff, we're not really on the clock right now anyway."

Scully laughed and leaned up to give him a hug, "Thank you, Walter, and thank you for sorting everything out with Mulder you don't know how much that means to me…"

He smiled down at Scully, "Oh I think I _do_ …take care of each other."

"You know we will."

Scully left to join Caroline in the anteroom and Mulder walked up and grasped Skinner's hand.

"Thank you, Walter, we'll see you soon."

"I don't need to tell you to take care of her, you do that on instinct, so I'll say…don't let this opportunity pass you by, Mulder. You have a chance at _real_ happiness here, a rare shot at sharing your life with someone you love and who loves you in return. Don't fuck it up. No one will _ever_ love you as much as that lady in there does."

Mulder couldn't speak for a second so pulled Skinner into a quick manly hug, "You bet," he mumbled. "So…erm…we'll see you in a few months?"

Skinner patted the top of Mulder's arm and smiled affectionately, "I'll see you then, Agent Mulder…"

* * *

As Mulder and Scully walked down the corridor with Caroline Weston they both simultaneously reached out and took each other's hand.

They travelled down to the parking area, took a few minutes to transfer bags into the back of Caroline's 4x4 and then climbed into the back seat.

"This feels a little like being sent away to camp," Mulder spoke in a weak attempt at levity.

Caroline smiled at him politely, "We just have to wait for a few minutes till my colleague arrives and then we can leave."

They waited in silence.

After a few minutes had passed a man who looked to be in his early thirties arrived around the corner and spoke directly to Caroline, "All clear boss, we can get on our way whenever you're ready."

"Thank you, Scott. I'd like you to meet Dana and her partner, Fox Mulder; he prefers to be called Mulder. They'll be our travel companions for the next few days." Caroline nodded politely towards the back seat and Mulder and Scully both waved awkwardly.

"Dana and Mulder...it's pleasure to meet you both. I'm Scott; I work with Caroline on the road. I deal with most of the logistics and driving; I'm also her mobile tech squad. I guess you could say I'm the geek of the operation. I'm also responsible for sorting out the day-to-day practicalities of your new temporary lives." Scott had dark hair, warm brown eyes and a naturally friendly demeanour which immediately put both of them at ease.

"Hello, Scott," Dana smiled, "I'm sorry if we look a little shell-shocked, we're just acclimatising."

"Hey, that's fine I totally understand, the next few days are going to be challenging for you both so hopefully we can get you settled as soon as possible."

Caroline climbed into the passenger seat and Scott walked around and jumped behind the wheel.

"Can you tell us where we're going?" Mulder asked betraying more than a few nerves.

"I'd rather not get into too many bad habits, Mulder, knowing how to keep my mouth shut is the most important part of my job description," Scott turned to look Mulder in the eye, "We're heading north Mulder...just for an hour or so, it's important to get out of the city straight away but we'd like to get a good nights sleep before the real travelin' starts."

Scott started the engine and backed out of the space before continuing, "I'm happy to say that this is a VIP operation and Caroline does not do budget accommodation so I'm sure that we have a nice hotel waiting for us tonight."

Caroline laughed quietly and relaxed back in her seat, so Mulder slipped his hand into Scully's and watched out of the window as they left DC behind them.


	6. On The Road

They arrived in Baltimore just after 11:30. After parking up they all collected their overnight bags and headed to the reception desk of a very regal looking hotel with a view of the harbour.

After parking up they all collected their overnight bags and headed to the reception desk of a very regal looking hotel with a view of the harbour.

"Beats our usual digs..." Mulder muttered to Scully as they waited to be served.

Scott overheard and smiled.

After a minute a young girl came over to serve them, "Good evening and how may I help you?"

"We have four rooms booked under the name of Peterson," Caroline said.

The girl checked the computer and then smiled, "That's right if we can just see…"

Caroline quietly passed her ID across the counter and the girl checked it and nodded solemnly, "Right then, so that's four rooms, they're all together on the fourth floor with a beautiful view of the harbour."

Caroline accepted all four keycards, "Thank you very much for your help."

"That's a pleasure and I hope you enjoy your stay!" The girl beamed and then remembered the Marshal's ID and averted her eyes.

Seeing her discomfort Scott smiled and added, "I'm sure we will, thank you."

They walked towards the elevator and Caroline handed out the keycards, "You two have the rooms in the middle, Scott and I will be either side. We have absolutely no reason to believe that you are in any danger at the moment, but its always advisable to follow best practice.

Mulder and Scully nodded and took their keys.

Mulder hesitated, "Do you think it would be okay if Scully and I went for a quick walk? I know it's getting a little late and we have a long day tomorrow but some fresh air might help us to relax and get a good nights sleep."

Caroline thought for a second, "I can't see why not, would you mind if Scott kept an eye on you from a discrete distance? Like I said I'm not overly concerned for your safety at this time, but we're still close to DC and I cannot face going back to the Hoover Building to tell AD Skinner that I lost track of you on our first night."

Scully laughed, "That would be fine, thank you."

"Goodnight, I'll see the three of you at breakfast. I want to be out of here by 9 am at the latest and Scott's got a long drive tomorrow so please go easy on him."

She smiled and hit the button to call the lift.

Mulder nodded, "We'll be back in 15mins, Caroline, I promise. Scully loves the water and I just thought it would be a nice way to end a hard day."

Caroline stepped into the elevator, pressed a button and looked to Scott, "Great work today, Scott, thank you."

"My pleasure boss, g'night."

Scully turned to Scott, "Sorry if we're keeping you up, Scott."

"It's nothing, Dana, I never sleep straight away anyway so a few minutes of fresh air might help me as well. I'll just hang back on the harbour and keep an eye on you both from a distance."

They left their bags at reception, walked out of the main door and down towards the harbour.

Seeing a comfortable looking wall Scott jumped up onto it and sat down, signalling to Mulder and Scully to go on without him, "Come back to me here when you're ready to go back inside."

Mulder and Scully nodded and walked on alone.

After about a minute Scully slipped her hand into Mulder's, "Thank you for suggesting this, Mulder, I feel a bit better already."

He squeezed her hand gently and they continued to walk.

After several quiet minutes Mulder stopped and turned to take Scully's other hand, looking into her eyes he smiled, "This could almost be exciting if we try to focus on the good stuff. We know all the negatives, but…we get the try another life, to live somewhere new, to almost see the world through someone else's experiences. It might do us some good."

Scully raised her eyebrow and smirked, "So we're trying the 'glass is half full' approach?"

Mulder chuckled, "We are trying to make the best of a bad situation, Scully…but you know as long as I'm with you I don't think the situation is ever all _that_ bad."

Scully wrapped her arms around Mulder's waist and hummed, "For me either, Mulder, to think I could have been here on my own…"

"That would _never_ have happened, Scully, you never need to do anything on your own anymore, you've got me."

He kissed the top of her head and then rested his cheek there.

Scully sighed, "I really do, don't I? That still amazes me a little."

"I'm amazed that you're amazed, Scully, but it does seem that the only people in our lives who we were _really_ fooling were each other."

They moved and started to walk back towards Scott.

He watched them walking toward him and then jumped down to the sidewalk, "I'm starting to think we could have saved the government dime on that fourth room."

Mulder and Scully tried to look shocked.

Scott laughed, "Don't give me that, I was meant to be watching you and you knew it!" He winked and they started to walk back to the hotel.

Once back inside they picked up their bags, got in the elevator and went up to the fourth floor.

Each took their keycards in hand and Scott looked at both of them in turn and laughed when they headed into their own separate rooms.

Scully lasted about two minutes before she found herself knocking on Mulder's door, overnight bag in hand.

Mulder laughed when he opened the door and saw her, "What were we doing, Scully? I was just leaving to head over to yours…"

"I have no idea...maybe the force of habit?" Scully walked passed Mulder and into his room.

"I'm not really up for much tonight, Mulder, but I'd love to spend the night sleeping in your arms."

"I know how you feel, Scully," he started to undress so Scully followed suit, "I'm exhausted, but I still want to be near you."

Mulder stripped down to his boxer briefs and jumped into bed, then Scully pulled a tank top and matching shorts out of her bag. She hesitated in her underwear for a second but then removed her bra, smoothly replacing it with the top, then slipped off her panties and pulled up the shorts.

She smiled at Mulder who was sat in bed taking in the view and looking at her like she was a T-bone steak, "Down boy..."

"Down boy, Scully? Are you serious? You just took your clothes off, _all of them_ , right in front of me…and all you say is down boy?" Mulder smiled hungrily, "Scully, you're a _Goddess_ …"

"Goddess? Really, Mulder…"

"Really, Scully, you're perfect…now come 'ere."

Scully smiled shyly and climbed into bed, this all felt so weirdly… _normal._ She slipped into his arms and leaned her head on his chest. This was even nicer lying down.

She moved her leg up and felt her thigh brush his erection.

Mulder hummed at the back of his throat, "Ignore it, Scully, I can't help being excited when I have the woman of my dreams laying in my arms. We'll wait."

"Are you sure you're OK with this, Mulder?" she moved her leg away gently.

"I am _so_ much more than okay right now. _I love you._ I was thinking we could wait until we're settled…then we could have a date, light candles, I could buy you flowers…do it properly. You deserve better than a random hotel room while in the custody of the US Marshals. I've waited for years, Scully, I can wait a few more days," Mulder wrapped his arms around her a little tighter.

Scully lifted up and kissed him before laying back down on his chest, she mumbled gently as she started to drift off to sleep, "I love you too, Mulder…whatever did I do to deserve you?"

He smiled and snuggled down the bed so that he could smell her hair as he started to drift off to sleep, "You were _my_ Scully, and you loved me…" and on that thought, they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning they all ate breakfast together and left a little before 9 am.

Mulder and Scully were told that they had a long drive ahead of them but otherwise they still knew nothing about their journey or final destination.

They looked out of the window as the cities and towns passed by. Frederick, Cumberland, _Washington_ …they arrived in Wheeling, West Virginia at about 13.30 and were pleased to get out of the vehicle to stretch their legs.

They used the bathroom and ate in a little coffee shop on Washington Avenue, then at about 14:30 they all got back into the 4x4 and hit the road.

Long journeys are hard and Mulder and Scully were both discovering that they were even more difficult when you have no idea how long the journey would be.

After a brief bathroom break in Zanesville, the not-so-happy travellers finally arrived in Cincinnati at about 6 pm. They'd made good time and Caroline seemed pleased with their progress.

They were booked into a beautiful historic hotel and although they were tired Mulder and Scully couldn't help but be impressed as they walked through the lobby. The employee working at the reception desk came straight over to them, "Good evening, how can I help you?"

Caroline smiled and quietly slipped him her ID, "We have rooms booked under Davis?"

The man checked the computer, "That's right, three rooms and one cancellation, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct…sorry for the late cancellation, we had an unexpected change in our arrangements."

Scott laughed subtly and Scully shot him a sharp but mostly benign look.

Caroline collected the keys and once again handed them out, one to Scott and one to Scully. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding yesterday, I know you're being placed as a couple but I understood that was for convenience, I felt awful when Scott told me."

Mulder smiled, "Don't feel bad, Caroline, I think Scully and I are feeling comfortable enough to disclose that this development in our relationship is rather new, in fact, you could say it was somewhat initiated by our current situation."

Scott looked genuinely surprised, " _Really?_ When I saw you walking together last night you looked so comfortable with each other like you'd been together a long time. I'm sorry if I've made you feel awkward, I really had no idea."

Scott was obviously genuinely sorry and Scully took pity on him, "Don't feel bad, Scott, we're not uncomfortable about the situation. Mulder and I have been partners and best friends for several years, we've always been very close, _some would say unusually so_." Scully smiled briefly up at Mulder and then back at Scott, "I think we're both happy to admit that we've been in love with each other for many years. My leaving just forced us to address our fears."

Scott nodded and looked to Mulder, "I hope you don't mind me saying this but you're both very lucky, you obviously have something pretty special."

Mulder and Scully smiled at him and in unison replied, "We know…"

Caroline and Scott both laughed now.

Caroline smirked and spoke quietly as they entered the elevator, "Yeah, we'll have no problem placing you two as a married couple…"

They arranged to wash up and meet for dinner at 8 pm. Caroline had asked if they would like to eat alone, but they both said that they would be alone soon enough and they were more than happy to share a meal with their new friends.

The lounge menu was delicious; they all ate well and chatted happily until about 10 pm when they retired to their rooms.

Mulder and Scully got ready for bed and slipped under the covers. Settling into their already familiar embrace Scully ran her hand over Mulder's light chest hair and he bent to gently kiss her temple.

"How can we possibly be this tired Mulder, we've done _nothing_ …ALL DAY!" She almost sounded petulant and Mulder suppressed a smile.

"What do you think Scully? Caroline did originally say 48hrs, maybe tomorrow will be our last day…" He brushed her soft hair back from her face as she settled her head down on his chest.

"God, I hope so…I know Caroline and Scott only have our best interests at heart but if we have to spend one more day squished together in that vehicle things might get violent." Scully smirked.

Mulder gasped in mock horror, "Scully, I'm shocked!"

She snuggled down and sleepily finished her thought, "Mulder, I'm not talking about Caroline and Scott. I'm on a promise, I know we said that we'd wait…but I'm horny as hell…"

Mulder laughed and kissed her gently as she started to go to sleep, "We'll be there soon, Scully, and they do say the wait makes it even better…"

She snorted quietly, "Seven years Mulder… ** _SEVEN_** …we're gonna wake the neighbours…"

Mulder smiled, closed his eyes and ran his fingers through her hair, "Love you…"

Scully was almost asleep but that last thing he heard was her quiet little, "…too…"

* * *

They ate breakfast in relative silence and then the four weary companions walked out to the 4x4, they stowed their bags and Mulder and Scully jumped in the back.

They were surprised to see Caroline get behind the wheel and Scott sit in the passenger seat, he belted up and then reached into his bag for his Mac.

Mulder raised his eyebrows at Scully then addressed the front of the car, "Break from driving today, Scott?"

Scott twisted slightly in his seat and looked back to face Mulder and Scully, "Well, you'll be pleased to hear that today will be our last day of travelling so _we_ have some work to do."

He moved to face the front again and started tapping on his computer. "We should be arriving at our final destination in approximately 6hrs, maybe 7 if we have a break, so we have lots to go over."

Caroline started to pull out of the hotel car park and glanced at them in the rear-view mirror, "You both need to have some basic information, IDs and backgrounds before we arrive and it's safer and easier to do that on the move."

Mulder and Scully both nodded and suddenly felt a little nervous.

Scully spoke first, "So what can you tell us?"

Scott continued to work on his computer as he spoke, "I hope you guys don't mind me working and talking, I've got a lot to do…plus if I crane around to look at you both for more than 5mins I'm going to get sick to my stomach."

They both smiled and Mulder answered, "We don't mind, Scott."

"Thanks… So after our little walk down to the harbour the other night I'm very pleased to let you both know that you're being placed in a small town right on the Mississippi River. It's a little place called Eddington in Iowa; the population is a little under one thousand…looks like a really nice little town."

Scully looked at Mulder and raised her eyes, before looking back at Scott, "So how does this work?"

"We've already rented you a three bedroom house on the edge of town; white exterior, little veranda, nice garden…you know, the American dream," Scott looked back and smiled.

Mulder raised his eyebrows, "So we're going to be who? Mr and Mrs Smith?"

Scott turned back to his computer and laughed, "No, _you_ will be David and Claire Holman…"

Scully interrupted, "Will I be working as a local doctor?"

"No Dana, we didn't want to stay too close to your current career so you'll actually be leaving medicine behind for a little while," Scott handed Scully a recent copy of the Eddington Gazette. "Based on your writing skills and your natural ability as an investigator you'll be starting work as the assistant editor of the local rag."

"A _journalist?_ I have no experience…" Scully was shocked and more than a little anxious about entering an unknown sector.

Scott held his hand up to stop her panicked ramble, "I've read some of your reports, Dana, and you're a natural born writer. Your ability to get across facts is _singularly_ impressive and your natural aptitude to connect with people will make this a perfect fit. Trust me, Dana, I know how to find a job that will fit individual skills."

Scully nodded nervously but decided to trust Scott; she was actually starting to like the idea of a new challenge.

Mulder coughed and shifted in his seat, "I'm almost scared to ask…"

Scott laughed, "Well I think you might be even more concerned than Dana to start off with, but I need you to remember that this position has been chosen for you based on your skills, knowledge, background and advice from AD Skinner. We were actually lucky to find a town with both of these openings at such short notice…"

"Okay, now I've moved on from scared and I'm headed towards terrified. Please put me out of my misery..."

"Alright, Mulder. David Holman is due to start work on Monday morning at the local Jefferson High School, you'll be their new Social Studies teacher…it's a relatively small school so you'll also be taking up some of the slack in the school sports department as the Basketball, Baseball and Track coach."

Scully couldn't help laughing at Mulder as he sat in his seat opening and closing his mouth like a guppy.

Mulder finally found his voice, "I'm going to be a _teacher?!"_

Scott sighed and smiled. "You have the qualifications, Mulder, even though you've never used them. You _also_ have a background in Psychology, excellent knowledge of Sociology and your experience working within the FBI means you have a good working knowledge of law and government. All that along with your above average intelligence AND natural ease with children…the job is perfect for you."

Mulder looked even more shocked, " _My natural ease with children?_   What the hell…?"

Scully put her hand on Mulder's arm and he looked to her, "You've always been great with children; you listen, respect their opinion and you know how to communicate with them on their level. Emily fell in love with you in about thirty seconds…you've got this, Mulder, you'll be _wonderful_."

Mulder unexpectedly felt himself tear up, especially when Scully mentioned Emily, "Do you really think so, Scully?"

"I know so, Mulder…maybe until we find our feet and self-confidence we can settle for having faith in each other?" Scully smiled and laced her fingers into Mulder's.

Mulder closed his eyes and lay his head back, "Scott, this is a lot to take in, do you think we can have a break for a while?"

Scott turned in his seat and looked at his new friends, "Sure guys, I have more work to do anyway. I'll give you both a couple of hours and we can do the practical stuff in a while."

Mulder sighed and looked out of the window.

Sensing his concern Scully unbuckled and shifted closer, feeling her near Mulder lifted his arm and brought Scully into his side. She rested her head against him and ran her hand up and down his arm. "I just don't want to let you down, Scully..."

Scully held Mulder tighter, "You couldn't _possibly_ let me down, just be yourself and you'll be incredible. You're doing all of this to be with me…that still amazes me."

He kissed the side of her head, "I'd do you _anything_ for y, u Scully…apparently anything now involves teaching high school kids!"

He laughed gently. "We both expected changes and I think we're going to get them…"

"I'm suddenly feeling really tired, Mulder, I think I'm going to rest my eyes for a while…"

Mulder shifted to let Scully rest her head in his lap, he brushed his fingers through her hair, "Sleep if you want, Scully, I'll wake you up in a little while."

"Mmmmm…that feels nice…I think I'll just lie here for a bit, Mulder… _then_ I'll get back to telling you how amazing you are…"

Mulder continued stroking her hair as he felt Scully fall asleep in his lap.

He really was one _lucky_ son-of-a-bitch, if he got to come home to Scully every night maybe he could get used to being a High School teacher for a while.

* * *

The next thing Mulder knew he was feeling the vehicle pull to a stop, he opened his eyes when he heard the passenger side door slam closed.

Caroline turned back in her seat and smiled kindly at Scully who was still sleeping soundly with her head in Mulder's lap. "You really love her don't you, Mulder?"

Mulder smiled, gently running his hand through Scully's hair, "She changed my life, Caroline. When she first walked into our office I was a single-minded and arrogant man, she forced me to question everything I believed in and in doing that she made me better and stronger." Mulder looked down at his partner as she shifted slightly in his lap. "But she did even more than that, she became my champion, my support, my friend. She didn't blindly believe in everything I did, but she _always_ believed in me and that made me want to be a better man...I guess so I could somehow be _deserving_ of her faith in me... _AND_ she fell in love with me," Mulder looked up and smiled at Caroline in genuine amusement, "I still find that astounding..."

Caroline laughed quietly, "And the fact that you both look at each other like a hot fudge sundae? That's just a bonus?"

Mulder grinned, "Well she _is_ stunning...absolutely breath-taking…"

Caroline smiled at Mulder and turned to open the door, "Scott needed the bathroom so we're taking a break for half an hour. If we try and get back on the road by 1pm we should be in Eddington by 3."

Mulder nodded quietly as the door closed.

He leant forward in his seat and touched Scully's shoulder, "Scully…Scully…wake up," she stirred, "Scully…"

She rolled back in his lap to meet his eyes, "Mulder, I'm sorry…I fell asleep…"

"Hey that's fine, sweetheart, we've been stuck in this thing for hours over the last few days, I fell asleep too…"

He brushed the hair off her forehead and leaned down to gently kiss her lips.

"Mmmmm, _sweetheart..._ I like that." she smiled and lifted her head off his lap slightly to meet his lips again.

"Really? I wasn't sure if you'd like terms like that..." Mulder asked.

"I'm not if I really have before, but I think I'm going to like being _your_ sweetheart…actually I'm sure I will." She sat up and straightened her clothes smiling at him happily. "Maybe lay off the terms of endearment at work, Mulder, but for the next few months…and when we're at home…you're free to call me whatever you wish."

Mulder grinned, "How about my sexy little vixen?"

She raised her eyebrow, "Now that one is _definitely_ only in private, Fox," She winked.

Mulder sighed happily and then opened his door, "We have about half an hour to stretch our legs, use the bathroom and grab some food. Caroline thinks we'll probably be in Eddington by 3."

Scully reached for her own door, "Well then we'd better get moving…" she got out of the vehicle and walked around the back of the 4x4 to meet Mulder on the other side. "You go freshen up, I'll get us a sandwich, then if we have time we can take a short walk before we have to get back into that tin can."

Mulder ran his hand down her arm then lightly squeezed her fingers, "OK, I'll see you in a minute."

* * *

 

They left a little after 1pm and started the final leg of their journey.

Scott got right down to business, " _Claire._ " Scott made a point of using Scully's new name, "Here are a few sheets outlining the key points of your background. Basically, you're from a little town not far from Grand Rapids, Michigan. First in your class at the University of Michigan, more details are on the sheet. You started out your career at the Ann Arbour News before moving to New York for a job at The New York Times; you've been there ever since. Last October you were shot in a case of mistaken identity while covering a minor story about the effect of gang violence on families. You never returned to work."

Mulder looked concerned, "Is it necessary to mention the shooting?"

"It's still relatively early days, Mulder, while it's unlikely that Dana will need any assistance we wanted to make it part of her story so that she can seek medical attention if necessary. It also explains the recent scar, should it ever come up, and it's the reason that you will both give as the initial inspiration for your fresh start."

Mulder and Scully looked at each other and then nodded at Scott.

Scott continued, "You met _David_ ," Scott nods to Mulder, "eight years ago when covering a story at his school, you dated for approximately a year and a half before he proposed. You've been happily married for six years."

Mulder rolled his eyes at Scully, "So _THAT'S_ how normal people do it!"

Caroline, Scott and Scully all laughed.

Then Scott returned to Mulder. " _David._ You also graduated first in your class in Psychology at Princeton, before doing your MPA, which is a Master in Public Affairs. After that you completed your teaching certificate and started working at Grover High School in Manhattan. I've gone over a syllabus for the whole year at Jefferson and you're _more_ than qualified to teach everything required."

"Okay…" Mulder spoke quietly, "I'll just have to trust you on that."

Scott handed Mulder his own pack of information, "Read it yourself. It's all in there along with a few other details. I'll need to get both of those packs back before we arrive in Eddington, but I'm giving you both new laptops before we leave and all these files will be available in a password protected and encrypted file. I've put both of your files on each computer, so when you have familiarized yourself with your own background I suggest that you work on becoming familiar with each other…"

Scott coughed and blushed deeply muttering, "Well you know what I mean…your files and background, and shit…"

Mulder, Scully and Caroline all laughed at Scott's embarrassment.

Mulder leaned forward and patted Scott on the shoulder, " _Familiarity_ …Scully and I will consider that a top priority, Scott."

The rest of the trip passed in relative silent as Mulder and Scully read their background information, and Caroline and Scott planned for their visit to Eddington.


	7. Home Sweet Home

They drove up the main street in Eddington and Scully couldn't believe her eyes, it looked like a movie set. The park, town hall, library, stores, newspaper office…it looked like Mayberry!

They came to the end of the main street and turned into a suburban street that was wide, sunny and lined with trees.

"Where the hell have you guys brought us?" Mulder chuckled as he watched the town pass by the window, "Mayberry?"

Scully smiled at Mulder and squeezed his hand, "Well _you_ wanted different!"

He shook his head and smiled, "I guess I did..."

They pulled up at the end of the street in front of a reasonable sized white house with a large yard and a porch with a double swing seat.

Mulder stared at it for a few seconds, "Home sweet home?"

Scott opened the door and jumped out, signalling them to do the same. "Exactly. _Claire_ , why don't you and Caroline head inside while David and I grab the bags from the back?"

Scully smiled at Scott, "OK, thanks, I guess," then looked at Mulder, "don't take too long sweetie," she winked at Mulder and walked towards the house.

Mulder watched Scully and Caroline walk away and turned to Scott, "I think I could get a bit too used to all this, man."

Scott smiled and slapped Mulder's arm, "Would that be such a bad thing?"

Mulder thought for a second, "Now I know it's _real_ , the most important part I mean…no, I guess it wouldn't."

They pulled out the bags and headed towards the house. When they walked in Mulder could hear Scully talking to Caroline.

_'Really, it's beautiful. Thank you so much…."_

Mulder dropped the bags by the stairs and Scott did the same, "Thank you to you too, Scott, if she's happy then so am I."

Scott smiled and nodded towards a door that looked to lead into a living room, "Have a look around yourself…"

Mulder walked through and found a beautifully decorated but simple sitting room, just their style.

There was art on the walls, all equally simple, and on a table near the door Mulder found a picture of himself and Scully in a silver frame. He picked iT up and showed it to Scott with a question in his eyes.

"From AD Skinner, we asked on the off chance and he sent us this…I believe it's from an FBI conference or party but there's nothing in the background so it's perfect."

Scott continued, "As the pack I gave you explained part of your story includes an electrical fire a couple of months back, neither of you were at home but many of your personal items were destroyed…computers, photos…you will both be walking adverts for backing up your files."

Mulder laughed, "To explain the lack of wedding photos…"

"That _and_ holiday photos, keepsakes, all that stuff…you're likely to make friends here, Mulder. Friends come around for dinner and BBQs, they ask to see photos and stuff. You'll need an easy excuse and a fire covers a multitude of sins."

Mulder shuddered a little and then turned to his new friend, "Don't I know it, man…"

Just then Scully and Caroline walked through to join them, Scully took the picture out of Mulder's hand and looked at it with a smile, "The house is lovely isn't it, Mulder?"

"I haven't seen much yet, but I like what I've seen so far." He turned to Caroline, "So what now?"

Caroline sat on one of the two long sofas and the other three followed her lead. Scott next to Caroline, Mulder and Scully on the other one facing the window. "Well, you have two house guests until tomorrow, Scott and I are staying here tonight. We plan to leave by midday tomorrow and then…well, it's over to you." Caroline took in both of their concerned faces. "We're going to leave you with plenty of guidelines to help you settle in, I know you'll be fine."

Scott took over smoothly, "If anyone asks, and they probably will as this is a small town, Caroline is David's sister and I'm your cousin.'

Mulder nodded.

"The people down here over the last few days were Caroline's husband Ben and a family friend called John. They came ahead as a favour to set up the house…a kind gesture after everything you've both been through recently..."

Mulder and Scully listened, carefully assimilating this new information into their story.

"...For the sake of appearances we all live in Chicago, this puts us far enough away not to be regular visitors but close enough to 'visit' should there be any issues."

Scott looked to Caroline and she jumped in, "Today is Thursday, so that gives you the weekend to take some time off and find your feet. You're both scheduled to start your new jobs on Monday. David you're due at Jefferson High School at 9am, slightly later than normal working hours, I understand that Monday will serve as a bit of an orientation day. You'll meet the principal and her faculty, get a tour around the school, learn your schedule, maybe meet a few students…nothing heavy for the first day. The principal is called Kathy Grimes, she's been at the school for 10yrs, forty-nine, married with two children away at college".

Mulder took all this in and was starting to feel a little more comfortable, "Is there a dress code, anything a need to know…things that I wouldn't think about but a teacher would know."

Scott nodded, "There will be some notes and tips in the files on your computer, Mulder, but I'd also suggest that you spend a bit of time chatting to Dana about it. She may not have taught high school but I'm sure her teaching experience will be invaluable to you."

Mulder looked to Scully and smiled, "Of course..."

Scott continued to fire out information from memory, "Claire, you're expected at the offices of the Eddington Gazette at 10am, you're meeting the editor of the newspaper Mr…Carlton Jones. He's been waiting for a new assistant to start at the paper for a while so I hear he's looking forward to meeting you. Carlton Jones is 63; he's been at the paper for almost 40yrs, 29 of those years as editor. His wife passed away last spring after 45yrs of marriage. Two children, but only his daughter is local. Amanda, she's 42 years old and married to the English teacher at Jefferson High, Tom Bennett. They have two children; Josh is 10 and Lily is 15."

Scully looked at Mulder then back at Scott, "Wow…okay. So what does my job actually involve?"

Scott shrugged, "The responsibilities of an assistant editor vary from paper to paper, Dana, but I know that you have all the skills you need to do the job well; time management, budgeting, attention to detail, looking after staff…you'll be _fine._ Just follow the lead of the editor, like I said he's been in charge for 29yrs, he's going to want you to follow his lead. He'll see how capable you are after two minutes of talking to you and if you seem reticent to jump in feet first he'll probably see that as respect for his experience."

"Okay..." Caroline interrupted, "Let's let you both unpack and start to get settled. Later on, Scott will go and get some take-out from the local restaurant. We can leave work until the morning, I think we've ALL earned a break."

* * *

 

Mulder and Scully went to grab their bags and headed upstairs. At the top of the stairs Mulder put down the cases and quickly checked all the rooms before stopping in the doorway of one and looking back, "This one looks like the master bedroom, Scully, it's a good size and has an en-suite." He paused for a second, "Is it presumptuous to assume that we'll be sharing that room?"

Scully grinned and ducked under Mulder's arm making her way inside, "What did I say about learning to take each other for granted, Mulder?" She popped her small carry all onto the bed. "Is it OK if I sleep on the right?"

Mulder shook his head in wonder as he went out to gather up the rest of their bags, when came back into their bedroom Scully had removed her shoes and was lying on her side of the bed bouncing up and down slightly. She looked happier than he'd seen her in months, maybe even years.

"Even the bed is comfy, Mulder, I could get used to this place!"

Mulder rolled his eyes, slipped off his shoes and took his place on the left side of the bed, he looked over at Scully and smiled, "How is this all so easy, Scully?"

Scully thought for a second, "I'm not sure how it could be anything other than easy, Mulder. You're my best friend, the person I trust more than anyone else in the world. We've laughed together and cried together. We've seen each other at our worst and our best...I can't speak for you, Mulder, but the only thing holding me back was fear. Fear that you might not feel the same way as me, or want the same things as me. As soon as I knew that you felt the same, that your feelings were as strong as mine, that fear evaporated. Now all that's left is the love, the friendship and the trust. I'm not scared," she took Mulder's hand on the bed, "I'm _so_ excited and I can't wait for the rest of our lives to start."

Suddenly Scully did look slightly nervous, "Is that too much, Mulder? I mean we haven't even had sex yet I'm lying here talking about the rest of our lives…"

Mulder reached his arm around Scully and drew her into his side, "Too much? _Not possible._ You're it for me, Scully; you have been for as long as I can remember. I think you're right," Scully settled into his side, "we're best friends, trusted allies and now we know for _sure_ that we love each other. Why shouldn't this be easy?"

"It's amazing..." Scully said as she rolled on top of Mulder, resting her knees either side of his hips. "This is even better than I ever imagined, _you_ are amazing…" She swooped down and bit the side of his neck before kissing and licking her way around to the other side and pulling his shirt up to run her hands over his firm chest and stomach.

Mulder bucked under her and brought his hands up to grab her hips, _"Scully! God!"_ He carefully lifted her up and to the side popping her back on her ass on her side of the bed.

Scully sat crossed-legged on the bed next to him and looked him up and down with an honest to goodness sad little pout.

This time Mulder grinned. "Don't get me wrong, Scully, I _want_ you!"

They both laughed.

"...BUT we both know we're waiting until Caroline and Scott leave tomorrow and I refuse to let you tease me, give me blue balls, and then pack me off for a cold shower!"

Scully grinned and shrugged with a coy smile, "I get that…" she dropped her cheek down to the middle of his chest, smiled then lightly kissed his stomach through his shirt. "Have a mentioned today how much I love you?"

Mulder smiled and closed his eyes, "You _have_ actually...but feel free to wax lyrical..."

Scully waited a few moments enjoying the peace and then sat upright, "So…time to unpack?"

Mulder also sat up and dropped his feet to the floor. He beamed at Scully, "We're unpacking, Scully, you and me, together…in _our_ bedroom. We're going to choose draws and pick a side of the wardrobe!"

Scully laughed, "You're such a sap, Mulder!"

Mulder unzipped one of her bags and pulled out a handful of Scully's underwear with a leer and a megawatt grin, "Scully, this stuff has only ever happen in my dreams…I'm allowed to get a bit sentimental...and the fantasy I'm having right now has an ending that would make your toes curl!"

Scully calmly walked around the bed and snatched the bag and it's contents out of Mulder's hand. She dropped the it on her side of the room and than headed towards the en suite.

At the last minute, she flicked one of her pairs of panties at him and laughed, "You can tell me all about _that_ one tomorrow evening, Mulder."

* * *

They all had a lovely evening. At about 8pm Scott drove down to pick up some take-out from a local Irish restaurant. They ate stew and apple cake then sat by the fire with a glass of wine casually chatting about what the next few months might bring.

Mulder and Scully both knew that they'd miss Caroline and Scott when they left. They'd only known each other for a few days but these sort of intense situations form close bonds. Caroline and Scott were also the last people in their _new life_ who knew who they really were, their impending departure felt like saying goodbye to their old life completely…at least for a while.

By midnight Caroline reluctantly admitted defeat and headed to bed, after an hour Scott also decided he needed some sleep. That left Mulder and Scully sitting quietly facing each other on opposite ends of the sofa.

Scully took a long sigh and smiled at Mulder as she sipped her wine in front of the glowing embers of the fire. "If someone had told me a few days ago that my week would be drawing to a close like this I would've thought they were stoned."

Mulder smiled and stretched his feet out closer toward the fading heat, "I'm not entirely convinced that I'm _not,_ Scully. Although if I wake up tomorrow morning back in my apartment with a weed haze I just might shoot myself…"

Scully raised her eyebrows, "You _don't_ want to go home? To DC, to work… _The X Files?"_

Mulder thought for a second, then met Scully's eyes, "I'm not saying I won't want to go home, or even that I won't miss it…but right now I'm content to take a break. We have some closure regarding Samantha, you're healthy, that cigarette smoking asshole has even been quiet for a while…" Mulder rolled his eyes and smirked as he reached for his wine. "I'm not saying it's over, Scully, and I'm not saying we won't have more fights in our future. I'm just saying that maybe we've earned a break."

Scully nodded sadly.

Mulder put down his wine and reached to tuck her hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry, Scully, is that selfish and thoughtless? I know you'll miss your family…especially mom."

Scully looked up and smiled, "No Mulder, it's not selfish…I was just thinking how sad it is that it takes something like this to make you think you deserve a break."

Mulder patted the space next to him on the sofa and Scully put down her own wine before she moved down the sofa and leaned back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder, "I think _that_ has more to do with having someone to enjoy a break _with,_ Scully."

"I've always been here, Mulder…."

"I know, and I know we did hang out sometimes. But most of the time it's either work _with you_ or home…alone. I was passionate about our work, I still am…but I'm not going to lie, having the two most important parts of my life in one place made me rather myopic. Maybe the thought of having you with me at home makes me think of the future as being slightly less focused on work, less dark I guess."

Scully intertwined her fingers with Mulder's, "We need less darkness in our lives, Mulder." She closed her eyes and let her mind drift… "Do you think we'll get somewhere new when we get home? Or would you rather we move into one of the apartments we already have? We _could_ sub-let one…but what would be the point if it's going on the market in the end anyway?"

Mulder smiled in amazement, "Just like that? We're moving in together?"

Scully laughed, "I'm taking us for granted. We're living together right now, Mulder, _this_ is our home, at least for now…and I know that after a few months of living like this I would not be able to face going back to our separate lives."

Mulder kissed her neck in silent agreement.

Scully dropped her head to the side to give him better access, "...So we remove that concern right now. We don't worry about it or panic about how we'll deal with the situation. We voice that now and embrace the fact that when we go home we will be going home _together._ The rest is just logistics…"

Mulder smiled and moved down to lie across the back of the sofa with Scully spooned in front of him, "Have I ever told you how amazing you are, Scully?"

Scully closed her eyes and relaxed into Mulder's arms, the warmth of the fire and the buzz of the wine helping her to slowly drift off to sleep. "I'd settle for just being an above average newspaper editor right now, Mulder, it's a good job we trust Scott's faith in us…"

Mulder closed his eyes as he felt sleep also start to claim him, "...and faith in each other. Hey, what's the worse that could happen Scully?" he murmured quietly, "I don't know about you but I'm feeling strangely good about the future…"

* * *

_"Guys…hey guys…"_

Mulder woke to the sound of Scott's amused voice and looked down to see Scully still sleeping in his arms. The curtains were open and the morning sun was streaming through the window.

Scott grinned down at him, "You don't like the bed?"

Mulder stretched on the sofa and stirred Scully; he lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the sun and groaned. "I guess we fell asleep while we were talking."

Scully opened her eyes slightly then scrunched them shut as she recoiled into Mulder's body, " _Awwww fuck,_ Mulder…where the hell are we?"

Mulder and Scott both laughed at Scully's language and her state of semi-slumber.

Mulder carefully climbed over Scully's body and Scott stepped to one side as Mulder joined him looking down at his partner. "She's not much of a drinker," Mulder smiled at Scott in amusement, "I guess we had more than a couple of glasses of wine last night."

Scott grinned and patted Mulder's back, "Lets leave Dana to wake up for a few minutes and we can go put some coffee on…maybe some bacon?"

Scott headed towards the kitchen and Mulder crouched down to kiss Scully's cheek as she rolled onto her back and slowly started to re-open her eyes…from behind her fingers. "Come and find us in the kitchen when you're ready…" he whispered, and then stood up to follow Scott.

* * *

 

Mulder opened up several kitchen cupboards until he found some mugs, he placed four on the counter next to where Scott was finishing off the coffee. "She looks a bit out of it man, I guess we drank more than we realised."

Scott chuckled and pressed the plunger down on the coffee, "You guys deserve a break, Mulder, it's been a long few days. The weekend will do you some good."

Mulder nodded and then looked up suddenly, "I've just realised that I know almost nothing about your personal life, Scott, am I allowed to ask? Do you have a wife or girlfriend?"

Scott found some bacon, turned on the hob and reached for a pan. "To be honest we don't usually share personal details, we get all sorts going through the program...but you two aren't exactly an average case and I'd like to think we're becoming friends…"

Mulder poured them both a coffee and nodded, "Of course, but if you're not comfortable…"

Scott smiled and took the coffee, "No, really it's fine. I have a boyfriend, we actually live together in DC."

Mulder raised his eyebrows, _"Really?"_

"That doesn't bother you does it?" Scott asked.

"Your boyfriend?" Mulder clarified and Scott nodded, "No not at all, I'm equally surprised to hear that you live in DC."

Scott smiled and turned his attention back to the bacon, "Even these days it's best not to _assume_ … Anyway, Chris is a human-rights lawyer; he used to split his time between New York and DC but he was starting to spend most of his time in DC. Our team usually travels for work so it didn't really matter where I was based, so we ended up settling in DC. I like the museums... We've only been living there a few months actually so we don't know many people, well apart from Chris' colleagues but they're all _lawyers._ "

Scott pulled a face and Mulder laughed.

"Who are all lawyers?" Scully asked sleepily as she walked carefully into the kitchen.

Mulder explained. "Scott's boyfriend is a lawyer, they moved to DC a few months back but they don't know many people yet."

Scully sat down on a kitchen stool near to where Mulder was standing. "I miss all the gossip when I'm hung-over…" she smiled at Scott, "Good to hear you're local though. Does that mean we can stay in touch when we get home? Or is that against some sort of rule?"

Scott shrugged and started to serve up breakfast, "Can't see why not, the rules are in place to ensure your safety, Dana, and you'll only come home when it's safe to do so."

Scully smiled and reached gingerly for the coffee Mulder was passing to her. She took a sip, "We could meet Chris…we could double date!"

Mulder laughed at Scully's enthusiasm. "Mulder, when was the last time we had any _normal_ friends? We'll be a couple when we get back and just occasionally I'd like to do normal couple things - like go to a museum, go to the theatre, go out for a meal with friends. We cannot go for a nice meal out with the Gunmen."

Mulder grinned at Scully's plans, "Don't you think Scott and Chris might want a say in this plan?"

Scott sat down on a stool next to Scully and began to eat, "I'm with Dana, I want some normal friends in DC too, all these serious meals out with earnest lawyers are getting me down. Dana, when you get back we'll have a good evening out and a few laughs. If Chris and Mulder _want_ to join us then they'll be more than welcome."

Mulder sat opposite them, smiled, and then began to eat, "I'm sure we can make ourselves available guys."

Scully smiled at Scott as she ate; she was starting to feel a little better already.

* * *

While the others ate breakfast Caroline had been sorting through Mulder and Scully's paperwork.

After Scott and Mulder had finished cleaning up Mulder and Scully both went upstairs to wash and get changed.

Scott walked through to Caroline and passed her a coffee, "Thanks Scott. They okay?"

Scott nodded and sat down next to Caroline, "They're good. They just drank more than they intended too last night, Dana's feeling a bit sensitive."

Caroline laughed gently and changed the subject back to work. "What do you think, Scott, are we set?"

"They're smart, they're sensitive to emotions and reactions…they work _extremely_ well as a team. They'll be fine, boss." Scott picked up some of the paperwork that was no longer needed and started to pack it away. "I've made tentative plans to meet with them when they get back to DC, hope that's okay?"

Caroline smiled, "Of course. They're not criminals, they're law enforcement, once the threat is gone they'll go back to their normal lives. You need to take some time off and make some friends, you've seemed a bit cut off since you left New York."

Scott nodded, "I know boss, I just thought I'd say something…you know, keep you in the loop."

Caroline placed her hand on Scott's forearm briefly, "I'm grateful, Scott. Now lets get them settled and get going, Sarah has a school presentation in the morning so I want to get back to the city on the earliest flight possible."

Scott went back through to the kitchen to top up his coffee just as Mulder and Scully arrived at the bottom of the stairs.

Caroline looked up and beckoned them to sit on the sofa opposite, "Right, so here are your IDs…birth certificates, social security cards, driving licences, medical insurance, and a few other documents…all under David and Claire Holman. If you need anything else you can get in touch with either Scott or me. We will leave you both mobile phones and _we_ are in the phonebook under our 'names', remember we're David's sister and cousin. There are also a few filler numbers; they go straight to individually pre-recorded answer machine messages. The fourth phone-number in the phonebook at the moment is _Gareth Burton_ , this is also a fake name but this is your emergency contact number. If you need anything or have any general questions you can call Scott or I, but if it's an emergency you need to call this number. You can also text #911 to that number and there will be an emergency response unit sent to your location."

Mulder and Scully nodded.

Mulder spoke, "We left our weapons in DC, will we be armed?"

"Our colleagues have fitted an emergency weapon into a concealed box inside the wardrobe, it's half way up on the left. Have a look at it, become familiarized with it and then put it back. It's there only for extreme emergencies, if you have absolutely no choice. Your _first_ response is to talk to us; your _first_ response is to **wait** for us. The gun is there in the extremely unlikely event that you find yourself in a life or death situation and we can't reach you."

Mulder looked concerned so Caroline explained, "Mulder, that won't happen. The chances are that you will pass the next few months in peace and quiet. Our aim is to have you go unnoticed within this community until you are safe. I made a phone call the evening after I met you both and asked my colleagues to add this extra precaution. I _trust_ both of your instincts; I know that you will be sensible and do as we ask. The gun is a back-up to give you some peace of mind and to make me feel a little better. I like you guys and I don't want to leave you unable to defend yourselves, even if I'm almost certain the precaution will be completely redundant."

Scully smiled, "Thank you, Caroline, that means a lot."

Mulder nodded, "We'll be good, Caroline, we won't do _anything_ that puts Scully at risk."

Caroline reached across to touch Mulder's hand, "I _know_ that, Mulder, and that's why I trust you on this."

Scott walked in and smiled at Caroline, "Team bonding?"

Caroline laughed and moved her hand away from Mulder's.

Scully stood and walked over to Scott, she loudly whispered so they could all hear, " _Scott, I think she's after my man!_ "

Scott smirked; "She's got a reputation for it haven't you boss?" he winked at Caroline.

Mulder groaned, "You two are going to be a bad influence on each other, I can tell…"

Caroline laughed, "If I weren't happily married with three children I might be considering my options, Mulder..." she smiled in mock coyness then looked to Scully, "but we _all_ know it would take a small nuclear explosion to rip Mulder from your side, Dana…shit, I'm not even sure _that_ would work."

Scott, Caroline and Mulder all laughed and Scully blushed in unexpected embarrassment.

Mulder continued to chuckle lightly, "I like you, Caroline, anyone who can make Dana Scully blush is okay by me."

Caroline smiled at Mulder and looked at her watch, "Talking of my family, I need to get back to New York as soon as possible so we need to get this little lot sorted."

Scully sat next to Mulder and Scott sat down next to Caroline.

Scott took the lead on this bit. "So Caroline has given you all the IDs and paperwork?" He looked to Caroline and she nodded. "Now for the tech bit, these are your mobiles," he passed two Blackberries across the table, "Has Caroline explained the phonebook and emergency settings yet?"

Scully nodded, "Yes, we're familiar with that."

Scott continued on swiftly, "So as you know that's all just a precaution… _but necessary._ "

Scott moved to pick up an oversized briefcase, "These are your laptops." Scott pulled out two Macs and placed them on the table in front of him.

Mulder and Scully both smiled when they noticed that both Macs had covers. One was green with little aliens dancing across the bottom and the other was a sandy colour and decorated with shells and a pale green lighthouse. Scott saw their smiles and explained, "I went to the shops when we stopped off yesterday and I saw them, I thought it would be nice to have them personalised."

He intentionally passed the alien one to Scully and the nautical one to Mulder, they both smirked and swapped.

"Thanks, Scott, they'll feel like a little bit of home," Scully said as she turned her Mac over to look at the starfish pattern on the back then flipped it back so she could open it. Mulder had already opened his.

Scott started to explain, "So, the first thing you'll need to do is set your own password and then you're ready to go. They're both pretty personalised but of course you can change them to suit you. Mulder, there's a lot of educational stuff on there and information about the school, you won't need even half of it but I think you'll feel happier if you're over-prepared."

Scully nodded at Scott and mouthed,  _Thank You_.

He continued, "Dana, yours also contains some background on the newspaper and town, there's no harm in looking like Claire has done her research but you don't have to worry too much. Remember you are both going to be the new couple in town; people will expect you to need help and advice. The only thing we thought we might have to coach you on was passing as a believable husband and wife; but almost as soon as we met you we could see that wouldn't be a problem. This job has actually been a lot easier than we expected!"

"Glad we gave you an easy ride," Mulder said lightly, "We're usually accused of being hard work."

Scott and Caroline paused for a few seconds smiling at the agents and then Caroline started to stand, "Well, I think that's it."

Scully stood quickly, "You're leaving? _Now?"_

Scott moved to pick up both their bags and put them by the front door then came back to join them. He instinctively pulled Scully into a tight hug, "You take care, Dana, I'm going to miss you…" He held on tight for a second as he spoke to Caroline, "Why does this one feel like we're dropping our kids off on their first day at school?"

Caroline chuckled, "They do say it's important not to get _too_ emotionally attached to your work," She looked at Mulder and raised an eyebrow.

Mulder smiled and brought Caroline in for a hug, "Thank you for _everything_ you've done for us, Caroline, you've been amazing and we won't let you down."

Caroline nodded and moved to give Scully a quick hug, "I hope you manage to have some fun here, Dana, you _deserve_ a break."

Scully grinned at Caroline, "Enforced holiday, I think with us this might actually work!"

Scott moved to Mulder and held his hand out but Mulder moved in and gave Scott a hug, "We're so grateful man, thanks."

Scott smiled and returned the hug, patting Mulder on the back, "It's been a _genuine_ pleasure, now you take care of that woman."

Mulder pulled back and seeing his friend's expression he realised that Scott meant it in a _very_ different way to the recent requests that he'd received to _look after_ Scully. Mulder coughed and laughed at the obvious innuendo but then whispered back with mock exasperation, "I'm waiting too, man… _but you guys just won't leave!"_

Scott laughed and took the joke as intended. However, he still turned to Caroline and announced, "Right boss, it seems we're outstaying our welcome!"

Mulder and Scully walked with them to the door and after another quick hug between Scully and Scott they watched them walk down the drive.

At the 4x4 Scott suddenly turned and jogged back to them. "I totally forget to tell you! We have a car arriving for you tomorrow morning, a Toyota Corolla. I think one will be enough around here but if you have any problems just get in touch and we'll sort something out."

With that Scott jogged back up the drive and into the driver side of the 4x4, in less than a minute David and Claire Holman were watching their friends drive away.


	8. This Is Ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit more graphic in this one, Mulder and Scully finally get some action!

Scully stood in the doorway of her new home and looked up at Mulder, "So now what?"

Mulder smiled at her warmly, "Would you like to take a walk with me, _Claire?_ "

Scully nodded happily and reached to grab the keys off the hall table, "That would be lovely… _David._ "

Scully locked up and turned to find Mulder holding out his hand, Scully reached to take it and they walked slowly down the drive. At the gate, they turned right in the direction of the town and walked in leisurely silence as the looked around their new surroundings. Occasionally their eyes met and they just smiled.

As they turned onto the main street Mulder saw the restaurant that Scott had picked up their food from the night before. He squeezed Scully's hand and looked down at her, "Just wait here for a second, I'll be right back."

Scully nodded and Mulder glanced both ways before jogging over the road towards  _Callaghan's Irish Restaurant_.

He pushed open the door and found a beautiful setting with approximately twenty intimate tables. The room was empty apart from one man in his 60s who was polishing glasses at the end of a bar that ran along the right-hand wall of the restaurant.

Mulder walked over to him with a warm smile.

The man smiled back and spoke with a slight Irish accent, "Good morning Sir, and how may I help you?"

"Well my wife and I are new in town and I wondered if I could book a table for dinner this evening?" Damn that felt good, Mulder felt bad lying but it was _amazing_ calling Scully his wife.

"New in town you say? You wouldn't be the couple who have moved onto Smith Street would you?" The man inquired cheerfully.

Mulder was taken aback for a second and then answered, "Yes actually," he held out to hand, "David Holman, and you are?"

The man took Mulder's hand and shook it enthusiastically, "Colin Callaghan, Mr Holman. It's a _real_ pleasure, honestly, it is. The whole town has been really looking forward to meeting you!"

Mulder raised his eyebrows, "The whole town? _Really?"_

Colin laughed gently, "That's right, you're city folk aren't you, Mr Holman? You'll find word travels fast around here…"

Mulder shook his head and smiled, "Well I hope we live up to expectations Mr Callaghan...and call me David."

Colin nodded happily, "OK David and please, it's Colin..." Colin pause for a second, "So you're the new teacher at the high school then?"

Mulder nodded, "That's right, Colin, I start Monday."

"And your wife will be joining Carlton at the Gazette?" Colin walked toward the lectern by the door.

"Well _nothing_ gets past you does it, Colin?" Mulder chuckled as he followed.

Colin smiled, "Like I said, small town. Your wife isn't with you?"

Mulder nodded to the door, "She's waiting outside in the sun, thought I'd just come over and see if I could book us a table…"

Colin looked out of the window and saw Scully sitting on a bench on the other side of the road, "The beautiful redhead?"

Mulder smiled with pride, "Yes, that's Claire."

"What a lovely young woman David, you're a lucky man. Some Irish blood in there I think…" Colin's eyes twinkled.

"I'm a _very_ lucky man, Colin, and if you think she's lovely from all the way over here you'll be even more impressed when you meet her in person." Mulder gazed at Scully out of the window.

"That's what I like to see, David, a man head over heels in love with his wife… Now let's find you a table for tonight. What time were you thinking?" Colin opened the diary on the lectern and picked up a pen.

"Would 8 be okay?" Mulder asked.

"We'll make it okay, David. I'd recommend that you allow plenty of extra time, we're fully booked tonight and I think you and your lovely wife will be the centre of attention."

Mulder looked slightly concerned, "Look at it this way, I can _guarantee_  that you won't buy a drink all evening!" Colin paused for a second, "In fact, I insist that you leave your wallet at home tonight's meal will be on me."

Mulder started to shake his head and Colin held up his hand, "David, I _insist_ , this town is a family and tonight will be our chance to welcome you both."

Mulder almost argued but then he saw the excited look on Colin's face, "Well, I guess…if you're sure?"

Colin reached his hand out and Mulder shook it happily.

"We'll see you tonight, David, and I look forward to meeting Claire."

"Thank you, Colin, it's been a pleasure to meet you." Mulder walked to the door and raised his hand, "See you later."

Mulder left the restaurant and crossed the road to meet Scully.

"Did you book us a table?"

"Yes, for tonight…but I don't think it will be the intimate date that we were hoping for," Mulder grinned at Scully.

Scully raised an eyebrow.

"It seems the whole town just can't wait to meet us..."

* * *

Mulder and Scully took a walk down the main street and then turned and walked back to their house.

They ate a light lunch, and by 3 pm Scully was sat on a stool in the kitchen reading while Mulder made a jug of fresh iced tea.

He looked up at her and smiled, "You sure you're comfy there? Why don't you go and sit in the other room?"

"You trying to get rid of me, Mulder?" Scully smiled.

"Scully you _know_ I'm not, I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable."

Scully nodded, "…I like being near you, I enjoy hanging out and doing things like this. Is that weird?"

Mulder put the tea in the fridge and walked round to her side of the kitchen island. He held out his hand, "Not even a bit, but how about you join me on one of our sofas?"

Scully jumped down from her stool, "Sounds good!"

They walked into the sitting room and Mulder turned on some quiet music before selecting a book of his own and joining Scully on the sofa. Mulder sat at the opposite end and then lifted his legs up so his feet fitted just next to Scully. She looked at his legs and then lifted hers on top of his, facing in the other direction.

Mulder ran his foot across the top of her thigh, "This is _so_ nice, Scully…"

She smiled up at him and settled a hand on his shin, "It's _perfect,_ Mulder."

* * *

At about 7 pm Mulder and Scully stood in the kitchen drinking a glass of wine and smiling nervously at each other, "Are you ready for this, Scully?"

Scully took a good swig of her wine, "As ready as I'll ever be, Mulder." She put down her glass and held out her hand, "Shall we?"

Mulder took her hand and they headed for the door, he picked up the keys as they passed the hall table and they headed out for their evening.

As they walked up Smith Street Mulder gave Scully's hand a light squeeze. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Scully looked up at Mulder as they walked, "You have... _thank you._ You're looking rather ravishing yourself,  _David._ "

Mulder chuckled, "I think our real names are okay as long as we're completely alone...and _very quiet."_

They walked for a couple more minutes and then Mulder spoke again, "I'd really hoped tonight would be quiet and romantic, Scully, I think we're going to be ambushed."

Scully smiled, "It might be fun, Mulder, I'm actually looking forward to meeting people." She turned and walked backwards for a second as she looked into his eyes. "...BUT don't you worry the _romantic_ bit can just be delayed until the end of the night…we've waited long enough."

Scully grinned and moved to face the front again.

Mulder felt his heart beating rapidly, "We could give the restaurant a miss, Scully? Meet everyone another night…"

Scully laughed and pulled Mulder along, "You've told me how nice the owner was, Mulder. He has invited us for a welcome dinner so we're going. If you play nice you'll be _rewarded_ later."

As they arrived at Callaghan's they could hear the sound of music and lots of people laughing and chatting inside. They looked at each other, nodded determinedly and pushed the door open.

Mulder and Scully stood in the doorway and took in the happy scene.

The bar was full, as were most of the tables, people laughed and chatted throughout the room and a small number were dancing in a space near the window.

Feeling awkward they hovered for a second until Colin saw them and rushed over, "David, I'm very happy to see you."

He turned to Scully, "And this must be your lovely wife, Claire?" Scully smiled, held out her hand and Colin lifted it to his mouth and kissed it politely.

He turned to Mulder, "You're quite right my friend, the lady _is_ even more beautiful in person." Scully blushed slightly at the stranger's compliment, smiled at Mulder then back to Colin. "Thank you, Mr Callaghan, you're very kind…I think David is just a bit bias."

"It's Colin…and surely he is biased Claire, but with good reason. Beauty _is_ beauty and I can see yours runs deep," Colin winked at Mulder.

Mulder laughed, "It definitely does Colin, but if you keep up this Irish charm you're going to start to make me look bad."

Colin laughed, "I think you're safe, David, your lady _only_ has eyes for you."

Colin looked over his shoulder and beckoned a young girl with dark curly hair and sharp eyes.

She moved quickly to Colin's side, "Yes, granddad?"

Colin put his arm around his granddaughter, "David and Claire Holman, I'd like you to meet my granddaughter, Brianna. Brianna, I believe Mr Holman here is going to be your new Social Studies teacher?"

Briana smiled shyly, "That's right granddad, it's nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Holman. I hope you're settling in well?"

"We are Brianna, thank you for asking," Mulder replied warmly.

Colin smiled at his granddaughter and then at Mulder, "I don't want you to worry David, we only let Brianna work here on Friday and Saturday nights, only 'til 9pm and only if she has finished her homework."

Mulder looked at Scully then back at Colin, "I trust _your_ good judgement, Colin."

Colin nodded happily, "Brianna do you want to serve Mr and Mrs Holman until you finish at 9 and then I'll take over?"

Briana leaned across her granddad and picked up a couple of menus from the lectern. "Sounds good, granddad," then she smiled at Mulder and Scully in turn, "Would you like to follow me?"

They followed Briana to a table for two in the corner and took their seats. "I'll bring some bread to your table in a moment, can I get you both a drink?"

Mulder was about to answer when a large woman with a bright smile came up behind Briana and stopped him, "That first round is on my tab, Brianna."

The lady held her hand out and Mulder shook it warmly. "David Holman, right?"

Mulder nodded, "So _this_ must be your lovely wife, Claire?"

Scully smiled and nodded pleasantly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. David, my name is Kathy Grimes and I'm the principal at Jefferson High."

Mulder started to stand and Kathy held her hand up to stop him, "No David, I don't want to disturb your evening. Work can wait."

Her eyes sparkled when she spoke and Mulder was already feeling better about Monday, "Are you sure, Mrs Grimes?"

"Oh, Kathy is fine when we're out of work or not around the children," Kathy smiled briefly at Brianna. "Honestly David, you have a lovely evening. I just wanted to come over and say hello…and welcome. I'll see you on Monday."

Mulder nodded appreciatively, "Thank you, Kathy, and yes I'll see you on Monday, I'm looking forward to it."

Mulder realised he actually was, _wonders never cease._

Kathy smiled at Scully, "Have a lovely evening, Claire. We should meet for coffee some time, it would be good to get to know you as well."

Scully smiled in surprise, living in a big city doesn't prepare you for small-town hospitality. She re-grouped quickly, "That would be lovely, Kathy, I hope you have a nice evening too." With that, Kathy disappeared into the crowd as quickly as she arrived.

Mulder and Scully looked at each other in shock and then Brianna coughed quietly, "Your drinks order, Mr Holman?"

Mulder looked at Scully, "Wine, Claire?"

"Sounds good, David…"

Mulder looked up at Briana, "We'll have a bottle of the house red please, Brianna."

Briana smiled and walked away.

Mulder and Scully chatted quietly until Brianna returned with their wine. "It's not the house red Mr Holman, Mrs Grimes insisted that I bring you something nicer."

"It's not the house red Mr Holman, Mrs Grimes insisted that I bring you something nicer."

Mulder thanked Brianna and asked her to pass on their thanks to 'Mrs Grimes'.

* * *

 

The meal turned out to be lovely.

Mulder and Scully weren't sure if they would be constantly interrupted by their new neighbours, but after a while, it became clear that the locals were politely giving them some space. However, both of them were well aware of all the looks and quiet comments. The Holman's had arrived and they were the talk of the town!

Both Mulder and Scully refused desert but accepted the second bottle of wine that Brianna had brought to the table before she went home.

After sitting and chatting for about thirty minutes a man in his forties came over and nodded to a nearby chair, "Do you mind?"

Mulder smiled and shrugged.

The man swung the seat around and sat on it backwards, holding out his hand to Mulder, "Tom Bennett."

Mulder took his hand and shook it firmly, "Good to meet you, Tom, this is my wife Claire…"

Tom reached for Scully's hand and shook that too, "It's a pleasure, Claire." Tom smiled warmly and then looked back at Mulder. "I hope you don't mind that I interrupted, David, I couldn't resist coming over and saying hello. I'm a teacher at Jefferson High and I can't tell you how pleased I am to finally have some male company."

Mulder laughed and then Tom looked at Scully, "You're actually going to be working with my father-in-law, he's the editor of the Gazette."

Scully smiled and tried to look a little surprised, _"Really?_ Any advice?"

Tom laughed heartily, " _None!_ He's a character Claire, but he's a good man, you'll be fine. I wish I could introduce you to my wife Amanda but I'm here with my brother," Tom nodded to the bar and a young man waved at them cheerfully. "Will you come and join us?"

Mulder looked to Scully and she nodded, then he looked back at Tom, "For a few minutes, Claire and I really need to get home, it's been a long day."

"I understand, nothing more exhausting than moving house…" Tom led them to the bar...over the next hour Tom set about proving himself wrong. He introduced David and Claire to about fifty people, almost none of whom they could remember. They were hugged, given drinks and welcomed to Eddington as if the town had been impatiently awaiting their arrival for years. They both had to admit that they'd had a great time.

Towards 11 pm some of their new neighbours even convinced them to join in the dancing…but after a few songs they both made their excuses and headed to the door. They waved back at the room and were greeted by lots of smiling faces.

Feeling tired, but happy and invigorated, they started their short walk home.

* * *

 

Scully stopped by the gate as they approached their new home.

"Something wrong, Scully?" Mulder looked concerned.

She looked at him thoughtfully, "I'd like a house…"

"… _this_ is a house." He looked at it as if to check that it was still there.

She laughed, "I mean when we go back to DC…a house is a home, Mulder. I want a _home_ with you."

Mulder started to move down the path and Scully followed, "Then we'll get a house."

"Just like that?" she asked.

Mulder dug into his pocket and found the keys. He opened the door and went inside turning the lights on as he walked through the house, "I'll be at home wherever you are, Scully," he explained as he headed towards the kitchen.

Scully watched him in awe for a second and then followed his path through the house.

She found him leaning against a kitchen counter drinking a glass of water; the main lights were off but he'd turned on the low cabinet lighting which gave the room a warm glow.

After a second Scully went to a cupboard to get some wine glasses, "How about another glass, Mulder? We could go and sit by the fire…"

Scully stretched up on her tiptoes to reach for two glasses but suddenly felt Mulder's presence as he approached from behind just as he had a few nights before in their office.

He reached around her waist and put his large hands on her hip bones to hold her gently in place while resuming his exploration of her throat. Scully tilted her head to the left and groaned as Mulder's tongue skimmed up the side of her neck and lightly bit the skin just below her ear.

She pushed herself back into his body and felt his hardness thrust against the contour of her ass.

Dropping her arms she stretched back and ran a hand through his hair encouraging his probing mouth.

Mulder groaned and lifted her hair from his path as he started to trace along the back of her neck and down the top of her spine, "Jesus, Scully, do you taste this good everywhere?" he asked rhetorically.

He reached the top of her dress and dropped slowly to his knees as he slid the zip down, then he ran the flat of his tongue up her lower-spine as if to taste her as he moved his hands up under her dress and along the lace of her hold-up stockings.

Scully turned around slowly so that her stomach was in line with his eyes and he dropped his arms limply to his side. He watched breathlessly as she casually pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders and allowed it to float down to her feet, then she reached behind her back and unclipped her bra which swiftly joined her dress on the floor.

At first, Mulder did nothing, as if frozen by the sight before him…then Scully reached to grasp the front of his shirt and encourage him to his feet.

She was _completely_ naked apart from her black heels, sheer black hold-ups and dark green silk panties. "Scully, you're so beautiful…I can't even…you're magnificent…"

Scully felt a shiver run through her whole body as she stood to absorb Mulder's scrutiny. She _needed_ contact.

" _Mulder…_ " she said almost voicelessly and then tried again, "Mulder, please kiss me…"

He immediately slid one hand around her waist to lift her body against his and then combed the other hand through her hair as he pulled her lips to his exploring and invading her mouth.

Scully felt momentarily light headed at the force of his kiss, but then found her breath again as he pulled back slightly to brush open-mouthed kisses gently against her lips.

He breathed into her mouth and she could smell an intoxicating combination of wine and Mulder's hot breath as he started to talk into his kisses, "I don't...I can't… _fuck, Scully_ …how did we wait this long…you're just _perfect_ …"

On his last word, Mulder reached with both hands to grab hold of Scully's ass and he lifted her off the floor grinding his rock hard cock against her centre, "We have almost eight years to make up for, Scully!"

Mulder rotated his hips and Scully gasped as she threw her head back. " _Jesus, Mulderrrrrrrr!_ "

Mulder met her eyes with an enthusiastic grin until he saw a tear slip down Scully's cheek.

He stopped and dropped her to her feet carefully as he lifted his hand to cup her face and wipe the tear away with his thumb.

He whispered softly, "Scully, what's wrong? Please, Scully, did I hurt you? I'd never hurt you, sweetheart…"

Scully smiled at her partner and moved her head to kiss the inside of his palm, "You didn't hurt me, Mulder, I promise…I just got a little overwhelmed for a second…I can't believe we're _really_ here."

Another tear slowly slid down her cheek and Mulder leaned down to kiss it away, "God, I know, Scully," he spoke gently and with total reverence, "this is both the most erotic and most serene moment of my life."

Scully rested her forehead on Mulder's chest and let out a long sigh before looking up into his eyes. "Shall we take this upstairs, Mulder?"

Mulder smiled and nodded eagerly, _"God, yes!"_

Taking his hand she led him towards the stairs and looked back with a smile when she saw Mulder walking behind her gazing at her ass, when they reached the bottom of the stairs she turned and spoke with mock seriousness, "I'm up _here,_ Mulder."

He looked up quickly to meet her eyes and stuttered an apology, "God sorry, Scully, it's just your ass…I mean sorry…shit…could I be acting like more of an _ass_ here?"

Scully's face broke into a smile as she giggled lightly, "I'm sorry, Mulder, I was just joking. I look at yours all the time too…"

Mulder raised his eyebrow at that comment and grinned as he moved forward to kiss her. He sucked on her bottom lip before taking it between his teeth softly and growling out, "There's just _so much_ of you, Scully, I feel like I'm starved and I don't know where to start first!"

He pulled back slightly and as if to illustrate ran his eyes over her body devouring every inch.

Scully laughed a little and reached with one hand to grab his hip and pull him closer, "If it makes you feel any better I feel exactly the same way - _So much **Mulder!** "_ She ran her hands up his arms and wrapped them around his neck, running her hand through his hair as she peppered soft kisses all over his face. "But we have all the time in the world..."

Mulder grinned as Scully moved her lips to explore the side of his neck, "I _love_ that we can still have fun, Scully…I love that I know that no matter how our relationship changes and evolves you will _always_ be my best friend."

Scully groaned and pushed him back towards the stairs. He hit the handrail softly and she began to unbutton his shirt as she kissed and licked the skin she revealed underneath. "That's exactly why this is so good, Mulder," she mumbled as she continued her descent slipping his shirt off then quickly lifting his undershirt over his head and dropping them both to the ground. _"You're so goddamn sexy…"_ Mulder groaned as she licked his nipple roughly then grazed it with her teeth; _"…you make me throb!"_ She ran her hands across his broad shoulders and down his arms as she moved closer and brushed against his erection. "You're _gorgeous,_ Mulder…but you're also my best friend…" she reached down to undo his belt and he gasped, "…and I trust you more than anyone else in the world…" she pulled the belt loose and Mulder jumped at the noise as it hit the floor. She started to undo his flies and the noise of his zip caused him to fall forward slightly.

"Do you know how _hot_ that is, Mulder?" She whispered into his ear as she pushed his trousers over his hips and they dropped to the floor. "That I _love you this much_ …that I _want you this much_ …" she ran her hand over the outside of his boxer-briefs leaving the ghost of a touch there, "but I know that you will never _hurt_ me, that you will never _leave_ me…that you're all _mine!"_

She moved up to kiss him passionately and Mulder was incapable of doing anything but go along for the ride. "You make me feel…so  _safe_ …and that feeling is _so fucking liberating_ …" Scully reached into his boxers and took him into her hand stroking him firmly while she invaded his mouth with her tongue.

She continued to stroke him as her mouth moved slowly down his chest, licking and kissing her way over his tight stomach muscles as she dropped to her knees. She pulled his boxers down carefully and looked up into his eyes as she took him into her mouth.

Mulder bucked involuntarily as she started to suck his head gently and then lick slowly down his sensitive underside. "Jesus, Scully…" His knees buckled and he lifted a hand to grab onto the handrail of the bannister.

She took as much of him into her mouth as she could and sucked hard, then brought one hand up to grasp firmly at his base and caress his balls with the other.

 _"Ahhhhhh…Scully…Jesus…"_ he leaned down to touch the side of her head gently, _"Scully, please…"_ he gasped, "Please stop!"

Scully pulled back and looked up at him will a wide smile and a raised eyebrow.

Mulder knew that he had never seen anything sexier in his life…

 _"Stop?"_ she asked.

"Scully, don't get me wrong, _you're amazing_ …I just can't take anymore," Mulder smiled awkwardly, "If you know what I mean…"

Scully held him firmly for a second longer, "Well we wouldn't want to waste this before we've put it to good use would we?"

Mulder gasped and laughed quietly, _"Scully…"_ he beckoned her to her feet and then ran his hand down the side of her face and onto her neck, "Let's go upstairs..."

He leaned in to kiss her temple lovingly and Scully gasped at how intimate the moment was.

She was standing there half naked; she'd just had her mouth around his cock…and suddenly she felt completely vulnerable to him.

She smiled shyly, "Yes, let's go upstairs."

They took a moment to remove Mulder's shoes, socks, trousers and boxers completely before they walked up the stairs.

When they arrived in the bedroom Mulder switched on the bedside lamps and then turned to look at her, "I want to _see_ you, Scully."

Scully walked to join him next to the bed and ran her hand down his body resting it on his hip; she pulled him closer again, "You've always _seen_ me, Mulder, that's one of the reasons I fell in love with you."

Mulder nodded humbly and moved her carefully to the edge of the bed, "Sit down Scully…" he said softly.

She sat on the edge of the bed and Mulder knelt between her legs.

He lifted one foot and then the other carefully removing her shoes and stockings.

He met her eyes with his and Scully felt her breath quicken at the passion she saw there, _"Lift…"_ he growled out huskily.

As she lifted her hips he ran his fingers over the soft silk of her panties and then pulled them down gently, his eyes never leaving hers.

"God, Mulder…please…" she gasped, her body shook with arousal.

Now it was Mulder's turn to smirk slightly as he ran his hand over her ankles and up her shins, he reached her knees and leaned forward to place gentle kisses on the inside of her thighs.

Scully moaned and moved further forward so she was almost falling off the edge of the bed.

He lifted her legs to his shoulders, he could smell her arousal and couldn't stop the loud groan that left his mouth when Scully spread her legs wider and pulled at his shoulders with her strong calf muscles.

"Fuck, Scully..." he gasped as his mouth finally descended to her centre and he felt her moisture there, "…you're _so_ wet…" he murmured as he tasted her and pushed at her entrance with his tongue before he moved up to brush his lips over her swollen clit.

Scully reared off the bed again and unintentionally pushed her centre to his mouth as he continued his assault on her senses.

She gasped and let out a quick laugh _"Jesus…Mulder…fuck…I've been wet for days…ahhhhh…I've wanted you…for years!"_

He lifted his hand and pushed two fingers inside her slowly as he continued to suck her clit into his mouth.

Scully felt her orgasm start to build suddenly and she reached down to his hair, "Mulder, stop!" She gasped.

Mulder looked up at her but left his fingers buried deep in her core, "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice heavy with lust and a little concern.

Scully gasped and her head dropped back to the bed, she breathed heavily as she looked at the ceiling and tried to control her body. She could feel his fingers curl inside her and she gasped again as her walls began to pulse around him.

 _"I…oh God…I want to wait…first time…I want to cum with you…inside me…"_ she continued to breathe deeply as Mulder slowly removed his fingers.

When Scully finally felt that she could control her building orgasm she looked back down to him; he was smiling at her with a look of such adoration she thought she might cry again.

Reaching for a hand that he had rested on her hip she pulled him forward, "Come here, Mulder…"

He moved slowly up her body and stopped to lick the valley between her breasts, "It's all of you, Scully…" he said as his lips and tongue worked his way along her collarbone.

She looked down at him and managed to ask, _"What is?"_

"You Scully… _all of you_ …you taste amazing…every bit of you… _you're intoxicating_ …" He moved his lips up the side of her neck again and she gasped loudly as he ran his teeth along the outside of her ear and whispered deeply, "I adore you, Scully..." at that moment the head of his erection brushed against her wet core.

 _"Ohhhhhh god..."_ she shuddered.

He moved to her lips and kissed her with breathless open-mouthed kisses as he put his hand under her back. One large strong hand spread out at the base of her back and supported her as he used the strength in his other arm to lift her and move them both to the centre of the bed.

 _"Ohhhhhh god..."_ she gasped again as she ran her hands over his arms and felt his muscles flex. She had always loved his arms, she thought briefly…and then that thought flew from her mind as she felt the head of his erection rub along her soaking wet folds.

_"Ohhhh…Mulder please…"_

He breathed against her mouth in jagged breaths, _"Scully…"_

She brought her eyes to his and held them intensely, "Please, Mulder, _take me…I'm yours…_ "

He gasped, "…And I am _yours_ …" he added reverently.

Mulder kept his eyes glued to hers as he moved to her centre and pushed the tip of his cock inside her.

Scully let out a long breath when she felt her sensitive walls quiver at the welcome intrusion. She lifted her legs around his waist and locked her ankles at the base of his back as she raised her hips to encourage him further into her body.

Mulder dropped his face to her shoulder and groaned as he pushed himself into her body in one smooth thrust, "Oh God, _you're soooooo tight_ …I'm not hurting you am I, Scully?"

Scully took a few deep breaths then answered honestly, "It's been a while, Mulder, you're not hurting me…but I need a minute…"

Mulder stayed still and waited for her to adjust, "Tell me when you want me to move."

Scully flexed her hips slightly and felt her walls ripple against his length, _"Ooooo Mulder, you feel amazing, move now…slowly…"_

Mulder moved his hips back a few inches and felt more moisture flood her tight tunnel, then he withdrew further before pushing back in with a little force.

_"Ohhh yeah Mulder, that's it…faster…"_

Mulder pulled out so only his head remained inside her body before ramming himself back inside to the hilt.

Scully gasped at the sensation and she felt his body freeze. She rushed to soothe him, "That was a _good._ Mulder…keep moving baby."

He chuckled softly and then began to move his hips steadily, he pulled out slowly and then plunged back in with a little more speed, _"You feel like heaven, Scully…God…I knew we'd be good…but this is beyond my imagination…"_

Scully gasped quietly with each stroke as she felt her orgasm build, _"Oh yeah, Mulder, faster…don't hold back…make love to me…"_

Mulder started to increase his speed until he was ploughing into her with fast powerful strokes, _"Scully…are you…?"_

 _"Let go, Mulder…fuuuuck me hard…"_ she gasped into his ear and he sped up until he was hammering into her body.

Her walls tighten and she started to pulse around him as he buried himself into her.

She screamed into his shoulder and then bit down slightly as her orgasm took her over and her body trembled with the power of her climax. Then her head fell back and her legs dropped lifelessly to the bed.

Mulder drove into her a few more times before he reached his own release growling, _"Ohhhhhh God, Scullllllllly!"_

Scully lay limply on the bed under Mulder's body as she tried to catch her breath.

He started to move away and she stopped him, "Wait, Mulder…I love feeling your weight on me."

After about a minute Mulder rolled to the side and slipped from her body, they both groaned quietly.

"Jesus, Scully…you're _amazing_ …just _breathtaking_ …"

Scully pushed him gently onto his back and rolled to lie on his chest with her legs flung over his.

They were both hot and clammy…but neither of them cared.

"I bet you say that to _all_ the girls, Mulder." She said teasingly.

Mulder's chest rumbled as he laughed, "What other _girls_?"

Scully leaned over to teasingly bite and then kiss his chest. "Don't tell me I've deleted them _all_ from your memory, Mulder?" Scully laughed lightly but couldn't help feeling a little insecure about how she measured up.

Mulder moved to kiss her forehead and then pulled her tightly to his side, "Well…there haven't been any to forget for several years, Scully. You're the only one I've been interested in for a long time. As for any before I met you, they were nothing. _Nothing_ compared to what I feel for you…and _nothing_ compared to how you make me feel when we make love. _That was earth-shattering._ "

Scully couldn't help but be surprised, "You mean…I felt sure that you and Diana had…"

Mulder smiled, "I've not allowed myself to get close to many people in my life and Diana and I were _close_ for a while…but by the time she came back into my life I was already _in love_ with you. I didn't want her anymore and any feelings that I'd ever had for her were insignificant compared to what I feel for you. But I did believe I owned her the benefit of the doubt."

"Then why did I feel you drift away from me when she came back? That hurt me, Mulder, it felt like I was losing you…" Scully looked up to meet his eyes.

"I think because…" Mulder looked away, "…because Diana being back forced me to accept that I'd fallen _completely_ in love with you and that my feelings ran deeper than anything I'd ever felt before, anything I'd ever imagined I could feel. It _terrified_ me, Scully, I never even dreamed that you could ever feel the same way about me...so I think I withdrew from you in self-preservation. I could see that I was hurting you Scully, but I couldn't seem to stop myself… _I'm so sorry._ "

Mulder looked back to Scully and leaned to kiss her lips lightly.

"That was a horrible time for both of us…but we're fine now. I can't say that you didn't hurt me, but we were _both_ scared. Maybe if I'd been braver you wouldn't have needed to doubt my feelings for you."

Mulder smiled down at his partner, " _You_ can take my love for granted, Scully, never question it. Even when we argue or fall out, I will always love you."

Scully dropped her head to his chest, closed her eyes and smiled, _"I know."_

* * *

They slept for about an hour until Mulder felt Scully stir, she shivered and then pulled herself closer to him as trying to mould herself to his body.

Running his hand down her back he realised that she was freezing cold.

He slowly edged his way out from under her and she whimpered slightly reaching for him in her sleep, "Shhhhhh, Scully, it's okay…you're just cold sweetheart…go back to sleep…"

He lifted her gently into his arms and held her against his warm chest, then he leaned on one knee as he placed her on the bed then pulled the sheets and comforter up over her.

"I'll just be a minute…" he spoke to Scully's sleeping form.

Mulder went to the bathroom and cleaned his teeth before returning to her side. He lifted the sheets and crawled into their bed spooning behind her; he carefully slipped one arm under her pillow and wrapped the other tightly around her waist.

He felt her waking again so he nuzzled his nose into her hair and pulled his legs up to cocoon her tighter, "It's okay, Scully, you were just cold so I put you to bed," he smiled into her neck.

 _"Mmmmm…"_ she ran a hand over the arm around her waist and pulled him closer, "I'm not cold now. You're like a _furnace_ Mulder…"

"Go back to sleep baby, I didn't mean to wake you," Mulder spoke softly to lull her back to sleep.

"Okay…" she said quietly "...love you, Mulder…"

* * *

And they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Scully awoke surrounded by the now familiar feeling of Mulder's embrace.

The sun gleamed through the curtains and the birds sang. It was as if she'd woken up in a parallel universe. A world where maybe they _had_ met 8yrs ago...dated for a little over a year...fell in love...and then got married.

A world where they were safe from all of life's cruelties and allowed to be happy. Were they going to live in that world now?

Scully could face going back into the darkness if they were allowed to keep this as well. They'd earned _this_ , they'd earned the chance to find comfort in each other. Scully made a silent vow that she would **never** let anyone tear them apart again.

She tilted her neck down slightly and allowed herself the luxury of running her mouth along his arm and breathing in his scent.

_Mulder._

She thought back to last night, it was everything she had hoped that it would be and even more because it was just them.

She'd imagined the perfect seduction…they'd _created_ an evening of passion, love, frailty and humour…it was a reflection of everything that they were and even more perfect than she could have ever imagined.

She felt Mulder stir behind her and tighten his grip around her waist, _"Mmmmm…Scully, I get to wake up to this every morning?"_

Scully smiled and wiggled her ass back into his crotch feeling him harden against her body, " _Every_ morning, Mulder...until our wrinkly old bodies have no energy for early morning fun..."

Mulder's laughter rumbled out of his chest, "With you as my inspiration, Scully? It won't matter how wrinkling our asses are I will _always_ find the energy…"

Scully giggled and then gasped as she felt Mulder lift her upper leg onto his to give him better access before he reached down to test her readiness, "You're so wet and ready for me, Scully..." he said in wonder.

"I woke up wrapped in your arms with the memory of making love to you last night...that's _all_ the inspiration I need, Mulder."

Mulder leaned down to kiss her neck and moved his hips up to slide into her body, " _Mmmmm_ …you're still so tight, Scully…you feel _fantastic_ …"

Scully opened her mouth in a silent gasp as she felt her orgasm already start to build, "I…I'm not sure if… _ahhhhh_ …I think…you've got above… _average_ …equipment there, Mulder…"

Mulder smirked and moved his hand down to circle her clit smoothly his he continued his slow strokes into her body, "We _fit_ perfectly, Scully…"

Mulder felt his orgasm build as Scully hit her peak and her walls started to contract around him. He emptied himself into her body and sighed at the release.

He pulled out gently and Scully turned in his arms to face him.

She tucked her face under his chin, wrapped her arms around him and tangled her legs in his so that they were as close as possible, "Have I ever told you that you _smell_ amazing, Mulder?"

Mulder chuckled.

Scully licked his collarbone and smiled against his skin, "No seriously, Mulder, it must be pheromones because you _smell of sex._ "

"Well, we did just…" Mulder started to say.

"No, I don't mean now, Mulder, I mean _all the time_ , for as long as I can remember. I've occasionally had to hide my legs buckling if you stood too close..." Scully giggled and hid her face slightly, "I can't _believe_ I just told you that Mulder, it must be some sort of post-orgasmic truth hormone!"

Mulder laughed now and put his fingers under her chin to lift her eyes to his, "You don't ever need to be embarrassed to tell me _anything,_ Scully, do you know what it does to me to know that you've thought of me like that? Jesus, it's been so long that I can't remember what it feels like to have an orgasm _without_ thinking of you. Your face, your smile, your body, your mind…the scent of you when I've held you close…you've been in my dreams and fantasies for years. It's _overwhelming_ to think that you've been feeling the same way."

Scully leaned to kiss his forehead and held her lips there for a few seconds, "Doesn't it make you sad? All the time we've missed..."

Mulder thought for a second, "I'm not going to lie, I look back over the years and I think about all the times we could have been there for each other, as _more_ than friends. If that might have made our pain easier somehow… But we were always there for each other Scully and maybe this is how it's meant to be, maybe we've come together when we know that we're strong enough to _stay_ together."

Scully nodded, "It was never really about trusting each other, was it? It was about learning to trust ourselves and seeing past our own demons."

"We've earned the right to be happy Scully. They can't have this... _you_...I won't let them."

Scully smiled. In their own way and in their own time, they had both arrived at the same place... _together._

They lay in each other's arms for a few minutes and then Scully lifted her head, "Well we can't lie around in bed _all_ day."

Mulder smirked, "Are you sure? Because I _really_ think that I could…if you were here to keep me company that is."

Scully pretended to think for a second and then jumped out of bed, "Get that sexy ass moving G-man! I want to _do_ something, I feel invigorated!"

Mulder groaned and rolled his face into his pillow, "Is this what regular sex does to you, Scully? Because it makes me want to nap…"

_"Muldeeeeer…"_

Mulder tilted his head towards her voice and opened one eye.

A _very_ naked Scully walked towards the bathroom then stopped to look back at him and smile, "If you don't hurry up, Mulder, the water will get cold..."

She laughed as she watched Mulder practically crawl towards her, drop his feet to the floor and then rush to her side, "Scully, with _your_ motivational approach I may never sleep in again!"


	9. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I my head Peggy & Frank are Lily Tomlin and Sam Waterston...

They took their time in the shower, soaping each others bodies and running their hands over smooth wet skin.

Scully dressed quickly in leggings and t-shirt, then pulled on a long sweater that came down to her knees. She called to Mulder who was still in the bathroom shaving, "I'm going down to make some breakfast Mulder…and before you say it, _yes_ sex makes me hungry too!"

Mulder called back, "Great, because I'm starving!"

Scully smiled and quickly popped her head around the door to kiss a patch of skin that he'd just shaved, "Then you'd better hurry up, 'cause I'm not waiting for you!"

Scully walked down the stairs and into the kitchen collecting clothes as she went and flushing slightly at memories of the night before. She walked through to the utility room, deposited the clothes into a laundry basket and then made her way back to the kitchen to start breakfast.

She decided to make waffles, they were Mulder's favourite and they had recently discovered a new and very stimulating way to burn off calories. She searched through the fridge and cupboards carefully filling the kitchen counter with everything that she would need, along with maple syrup and butter. The witness protection fairies were very generous.

Just as she began mixing the batter she was shocked by a knock at the kitchen door. On the other side of the door stood a lady in her mid-sixties, she wore a long patterned skirt and a green silk blouse and waved at Scully enthusiastically as if they were old friends.

Scully wrapped her sweater across her body and went to unlock and open the door.

The lady quickly entered the kitchen, "Good morning love! I hope this isn't too early? _Is it?_ We arrived home last night to find out that you'd moved in and I left it as long as I could bear before coming to meet you! Oh I'm sorry my dear, my name is Peggy, I live next door with my long suffering husband Frank…at least he has _claimed_ to be long suffering for so long that I'm starting to believe him…"

Scully stood listening to the monologue quietly stunned, what was happening?

Finally finding her voice Scully spoke, "Erm hello Peggy, it's very nice to meet you…" she looked down at her outfit then back up at her unexpected house guest, "I'm very sorry for my state of half-undress, I wasn't expecting…"

Peggy led Scully back to the kitchen counter, "Oh hush now, don't be silly. Here I am invading your house first thing in the morning, you can wear whatever you want in your own home can't you Claire?"

Scully nodded numbly.

"So what are _we_ making?" Peggy smiled broadly and placed the wicker basket she was carrying on the kitchen behind them.

"Erm…waffles?"

"You don't sound very sure Claire, is that because you don't know what _we're_ making? Or are you still a bit shocked by my kitchen invasion?" Peggy laughed brightly and Scully smiled.

"We're definitely making waffles Peggy, they're M…mmm…David's favourites."

Peggy lifted the lid on her basket, "Excellent news, that means my housewarming gift can be put to good use." She lifted three punnets onto the counter, one containing raspberries, one blueberries and one strawberries. She looked at them proudly and explained, "We grow them ourselves in the greenhouse at the back of the garden."

"Oh Peggy, that's very generous and they're perfect!"

"So how about I help you make these waffles before I push off home? There no better bonding exercise than baking!" Peggy reached for a spoon and started mixing the batter. "So how are we cooking these Claire?"

Scully smiled, went to retrieve the waffle iron and plugged it in.

Just as she was adjusting the settings she heard Mulder's voice as he came walking into the kitchen. "I'm ready _gorgeous_ , feed me!"

Scully looked up and burst out laughing as she saw Mulder standing there in just a pair of boxers.

He looked at Scully then registered Peggy and his jaw dropped. _"JESUS CHRIST!"_ he shouted as he spun around quickly and shot out of the door and back upstairs.

Scully grinned, "I'm sorry Peggy he obviously didn't know that you were here!"

Peggy's turned with laughter in her eyes, "Nothing to apologise for sweetheart, I haven't had a thrill like that for years…that is _quite_ a man you've got there Claire, reminds me of my Frank when we were younger..."

Peggy winked and in that moment Scully knew that they would be friends.

After a minute or so Mulder reappeared wearing sweats and a t-shirt…and looking rather sheepish.

He looked at Scully and smiled in embarrassment and then walked up to Peggy, "I'm very sorry if I startled you before, I had no idea…"

Peggy held her hand up and stopped him, "Please don't apologise. You must be David?"

Mulder nodded still looking a little awkward.

"Well I'm Peggy, my husband Frank and I live next door and I came around to meet you both and bring you a little gift," she nodded to the berries on the counter. Sensing his discomfort she continued, "Honestly sweetie don't worry yourself, if I'd known was going to get a show I'd have worn my glasses!"

They all laughed then and Mulder visibly relaxed.

"Listen I'm going to push off, I know when three is _definitely_ a crowd...but we wondered if you'd like to join us for a BBQ this afternoon? Frank would love to meet you both."

Mulder looked at Scully and she nodded happily so he replied, "We'd love to Peggy and I promise to arrive suitably attired."

Peggy walked to let herself out of the kitchen door, "I can tell I'm going to like you two, it's about time we had a bit of fun in this neighbourhood!"

Mulder walked to sit on a kitchen stool and dropped his head to the counter. "Well that's _one_ way to meet the neighbours…" he murmured with slight humour in his voice.

Scully walk behind him and kissed the back of his neck, "Don't worry about it _sexy_ you made her day!"

Mulder looked up at Scully with his jaw slightly dropped, she blew him a kiss and started making their waffles.

He shook his head and smiled, he was loving domestic life with Scully.

* * *

 

It was just after lunch and Mulder and Scully were sat quietly on the porch swing. The sun flickered through the trees as Mulder rocked the seat gently and Scully leaned into his side while reading her Mac.

She scrolled through David and Claire's backgrounds, "This is pretty basic stuff Mulder, they've led relatively straightforward lives…at least compared to us."

Mulder chuckled, "Scully I think most people have led relatively straightforward lives compared to us…"

Scully rolled her eyes, "Do you think…"

Scully was cut off mid sentence when two vehicles pulled up together outside their house, a man jumped out of a Toyota Corolla and shouted up to them, "David and Claire Holman?"

Scully nodded and raised her hand to shield her eyes from the sun, "Can we help you?"

The man walked up the path to the bottom of the steps, "Just dropping off your vehicle Mrs Holman."

He handed her up some paperwork, "Can you sign at the moment please?"

"Sign?" Scully looked at the paperwork suspiciously.

"It's just for the insurance Mrs Holman, I believe the purchase was made by a relative of yours…" he flicked through his paperwork, "Scott Blake?"

Scully nodded and signed the papers.

The man lowered his voice slightly; "You'll find that your relative has left you some additional items in the trunk of the vehicle..." He dropped the keys into Scully's hand, nodded politely to Mulder and left in the accompanying vehicle.

Scully turned to Mulder, "Additional items?"

Mulder shrugged, "Let go see…"

They walked down the path and opened the trunk. They found a large wicker hamper inside and lifted the lid; amongst the contents they could see two large white candles on candlesticks, two bottles of very nice looking champagne, a bottle of bubble bath, a box of chocolates and some massage oil.

Scully picked one of the candles with a quizzical expression and looked at Mulder.

He laughed and reached for the bubble bath with a leer, "Well this all looks like a fun evening!"

Scully reached for the card attached and gasped a little when she recognised the handwriting.

The card wasn't signed it just simply said,

 

_**For Two Very Special People,** _

_**With all my love and best wishes in your new home…** _

_**…you are always in my thoughts xx** _

 

Scully handed the note to Mulder and spoke quietly, "It's from mom!"

Mulder looked at the note and back at the hamper in surprise, "Are you sure?"

Scully nodded confidently, "Absolutely certain I'd know her handwriting anywhere, I wonder how…she must have had help from Caroline and Scott..."

"…And Skinner." Mulder added.

He picked up the champagne and waved it at Scully, "What is all this stuff for?"

Scully laughed, "It's a housewarming present Mulder! And maybe a little nudge in the right direction…just in case," she added dryly.

Mulder still looked bemused and Scully laughed, he was the smartest man she had ever known but when it came to the Scully women it seemed that he was still a little slow on the uptake. "Mulder mom _loves_ you, if we came back actually married she'd be doing cartwheels!"

Mulder gasped and Scully backtracked slightly, "Not I'm saying…I mean we've only been together a few days…I'm not…"

Mulder put his fingers to her lips to silence her, "You are the _love of my life_ Scully. I've told you there won't be anyone else; of course I want to marry you. Hell I'd marry you tomorrow…however considering our circumstances I'm thinking we should wait until all this is over. We are already married Claire."

Mulder smirked and went to lift the hamper out of the boot.

"Did you just? Are you asking me to marry you Mulder?" she whispered quietly.

Mulder propped the basket on the rim of the trunk and shook his head, "No. I'm telling you that you are the only person I would ever marry and that maybe I'll ask you properly…one day…when the timing is more appropriate."

Scully nodded happily and looked down at the road, "That's good to know Mulder…"

They'd locked up the car and started to make their way up the path when they heard Peggy's voice as she walked up behind them, "What do we have here?" She smiled widely and nodded towards the hamper.

Scully opened the lid in order to allow Peggy to see for herself.

Peggy scanned to contents, "My my my…aren't you plannin' a party for two!" she winked at Scully.

Mulder smiled, "Just keepin' the _luuuurve_ alive Peggy."

Peggy laughed, "I've only known you two for about 10mins and I can already see that's never going to be chore."

Scully felt herself well up a little at Peggy's words, "That's a lovely thing to say Peggy…"

Mulder kissed Scully's cheek quickly and then started to walk up the path, "This is heavy baby I'm going to take it inside."

He looked back to Peggy, "See you later?"

Peggy waved her hand, "Just came over set plans, we'll see you in a little while David."

Scully and Peggy watched Mulder leave, "That is one good looking man Claire…"

Scully smiled at her and shook her head, "That is one gorgeous man Peggy…I won the lottery."

Peggy laughed gently, "He probably considers himself pretty lucky as well my dear."

Scully coughed awkwardly, "Plans?" she changed the subject quickly. "You said something about plans?"

Peggy smiled, "How 'bout 3pm? That'll give us plenty of time to eat and chat, but also means you'll be home in time to enjoy your own evening."

"That sounds perfect Peggy, we're looking forward to meeting Frank. Can we bring anything?"

Peggy started back down the path, "Just yourselves Claire, we'll see you later!"

* * *

Mulder and Scully arrived at the Peggy and Frank's a little after 3pm, they found the side gate propped open and heard Motown music playing in the garden. When they reached the end of the path they found a tall thin man standing at a BBQ on the edge of a large free standing veranda. He was swaying his hips slightly as he cooked whilst singing along to the music, _"…I can live forever, if I so desire…Oooooo..."_

Scully grinned at Mulder and he laughed quietly.

The noise was enough to alert Frank to their presence and he spun around, "Don't tell me, David and Claire!" he wore an apron with _'Licensed to Grill'_ printed on it and a big smile.

Mulder reached to shake his hand, "That's right…and you can _only_ be Peggy's husband Frank."

Frank shook his head with mock sorrow, "Well someone had to make that sacrifice..."

"I heard that you old rat-bag, as I remember you practically begged me to marry your ass!" Peggy joked as she came out of the kitchen and joined them.

Frank smiled and leaned to kiss his wife, "I shall deny that under oath!"

Peggy turned to Mulder and Scully, "What did I tell you Claire, I don't know how he puts up with me!"

Frank laughed and returned to his cooking, Peggy looked down at the bottle in Mulder's hand, "I told you not to worry about bringing anything…"

Scully answered, "Well we had two Peggy so we wanted to share one with you…"

Peggy smiled, took the bottle of champagne from Mulder and dropped it into a bucket of ice containing beer and wine. "We're going to get _soooo_ drunk!"

Mulder noticed the record player in the corner and walked towards it. "This is really great, nice to see some real music playing as well…"

Frank looked at Peggy and grinned, "You're right Pegs, I like these guys already champagne and good taste!"

He dropped the lid on the BBQ, grabbed two beers and walked to pass one to Mulder. They clinked their bottles and started chatting about music.

Peggy nodded towards two chairs and reached for a bottle of white wine and two glasses, "Leave them to it?"

Scully nodded and joined Peggy in the sun.

They sipped their wine slowly and chatted. It didn't take long for Scully's eye to be drawn to Mulder on the veranda, he was drinking beer and joking with Frank...he looked so happy.

Peggy watched Scully for a while then asked, "How long have you been married Claire?"

Scully didn't want to lie any more than necessary, "We've been together for almost eight years now…" she kept her eyes on Mulder.

"Claire, I've rarely seen a women look at a man the way you look at David, especially one they've known for eight years!"

Scully turned and smiled at Peggy, she could be honest while still keeping to their story - "What can I tell you Peggy, he's the love of my life. The feelings I have for him are only getting stronger with each year that we're together. I'm not saying its not hard work; we have had our rough patches, but we're stronger for them."

Peggy nodded thoughtful, "I guess that's the true test, whether the hard times bring you together or drive you apart…" she was quiet for a second then continued quietly, "We lost our daughter Maddie about 25yrs ago, she was 12…we lived on the West Coast at the time and then moved here a few years later."

Scully reached to take Peggy's hand, "I'm so sorry, do you mind me asking…"

"Hit and run. They never caught the driver." Peggy looked up at Frank as he chatted contently with Mulder, "Frank took it hard at first, I think he blamed himself. Not that it was his fault in any way, but dad's and their little girls…he wasn't there...and that was enough."

Peggy smiled at Scully, "We moved out here for a fresh start and we healed…over time. It still hurts and it always will, but you learn to enjoy life again don't you? To honour their memories by having a full life."

Scully nodded and thought of the people that they had lost.

Peggy sat up and reached to fill Scully's glass, "Now listen we didn't ask you guys over here to get all maudlin, go join our men and I'll get the rest of the food from the kitchen."

Scully smiled at her new friend and stood up with her glass.

She walked up behind Mulder and wrapped her arm around his waist leaning her head against his side.

Mulder was startled at the public display of affection for a second but then pulled her close.

Peggy joined them with two bowls of salad and Frank returned to the BBQ to serve up the food.

Mulder looked down at Scully and whispered, "You OK?"

Scully nodded against his chest, " _Mmmmmm I'm fine_ , honestly. Just needed a hug…"

Mulder pulled back slightly to look at her face with raised eyebrows, this was very un-Scully-like behaviour.

Scully smiled, she knew what he was thinking. "I don't need an excuse now…and admitting that I need you doesn't make me feel weak. We're stronger now.Together."

"You never needed an excuse…but I guess we both felt like we did. Are you _sure_ you're OK?"

Scully brought him closer and rest her head no his shoulder, "I'm fine, I promise…I was just talking to Peggy and…I'll talk to you about it later OK?"

Mulder tightened his arms a little, "Whatever you want S…sweetheart…"

Scully chuckled at his near slip then heard Frank cough.

They both looked up when he spoke, "Hate to break you two lovebirds up, but the food is ready!"

* * *

 

They ate well...drank champagne...talked...laughed. At about 7pm Mulder looked at Scully and she nodded.

Frank raised an eyebrow at Peggy and she smiled, "They're like a weird mixture of an old married couple and newlyweds aren't they Frankie."

Mulder laughed, "What do you mean?"

"Well you communicate without words, you seem to know what each other are thinking and feeling…you're so comfortable with each other." Peggy smiled at Scully, "…but you still look at each other like you're fighting a constant urge to rip each others clothes off!"

They all laughed, but Mulder and Scully looked a little embarrassed.

Mulder shook his head at Peggy, "You just say it like it is don't you Peggy?"

He winked at Scully then smiled at their neighbours, "You've both seen my wife can you blame me that I find her _irresistible_?"

Mulder reached for Scully's hand, "On that note, we've had a lovely afternoon and we must do it again soon…"

"…At ours next time of course." Scully concluded.

Mulder continued, "But we have an evening planned…."

"…So we really need to get going." Scully moved to hug Peggy.

Frank stood shaking his head and smiling, "They're like goddamn Tweedledee and Tweedledum!"

* * *

 

When they got back to the house Mulder went straight to the basket and retrieved a bottle, "Well I know where I think the evening should start!"

Scully looked at the bubble bath in his hand and smiled, "I do like the way you think Agent Mulder…"

Mulder ran a bath and poured in _all_ of the bubble bath.

When Scully came in 5mins later she was wearing a dressing gown. She looked at the bath and laughed, "How much did you use Mulder? It looks like a Baked Alaska!"

Mulder looked at his creation with pride, "The whole bottle Scully…" He tapped the top of the bubbles with his hand and then grinned at her as he reached for the belt on her dressing gown, "I wanna play hide and seek!"

Scully laughed and watched Mulder slowly untie the belt and push off her dressing gown, "Scully you came prepared baby…" he looked over her naked body and Scully felt herself shudder under his gaze, the affect Mulder had an her was almost immediate.

"How about I jump into your giant marshmallow and you join me when you're all caught up Mulder?" Scully walked to the bath and climbed in, she actually giggled when she found that the bubbles reached over her head! " _Mulder…_ "

Mulder had begun to remove his clothes but looked up at her voice and burst out laughing, "Oh God Scully this will be like hide and seek! Have you found my little friend yet?"

Scully ran her hand over the top of the water and pulled out a little duck, she blew some bubbles out of her face and victoriously held it up. "My mom sent us a rubber ducky?"

"Well I don't know about _us_ Scully, I think the duck is for me!" He climbed in behind her and snatched the duck from her fingers.

Scully leaned back against Mulder's chest and watched as he reached around her to clear some of the bubbles and drop the duck in the water.

After several minutes went by Mulder tapped the duck and watched it 'swim' across the bath, "I think we should call him Melvin..."

"Mulder there is no circumstance in which I want to think about sharing a bath with you and _Frohike_!" Scully laughed.

"You only share your baths with one guy at a time then Scully?" Mulder ran his hand up her thigh and across her belly.

Scully picked up the duck and dropped it on the floor; "No, I only ever share my baths with you Mulder…"

"Hey!" Mulder started to object but then Scully reached for the soap and started lathering it up in her hands before running it gently over his legs and arms.

"It's me or the duck Mulder!" she teased.

Mulder laughed, "Easy I choose Mel…" Scully turned slightly awkwardly and cut off his words with a kiss taking his bottom lip in her mouth and tugging it with her teeth as she pulled away.

Mulder groaned and felt himself hardened against her "…I choose you Scully, _absolutely you_...every single time!" he groaned.

Scully smiled, "...and I should think so too." She leaned back against his chest again.

Mulder brought his hands under her arms and around her body running them over her stomach before lifting them and cupping her breasts, he kiss under her ear and pinched her rigid nipples.

Scully lifted her hips slightly out of the bath and groaned as he whispered into her ear, "Your breast are just perfect Scully…how is your body so _perfect_?"

Scully laughed softy, "I'm far from perfect Mulder…"

"You are to me, you have be my fantasy women for _years_ …you excite me in every way possible…you are **_perfect_**."

Scully ran her hand up his leg and down under his thigh, "I'm glad that _you_ think so Mulder, but I'm starting to think you might just be really bias…"

Mulder smiled and moved has hand to her centre, she groaned as she felt two fingers brush over her clit and slip down to enter her. Mulder shifted down in the bath and Scully lifted to allow him better access as he started to pump inside her with three fingers while he brushed her clit with his thumb. "You bet your sexy little ass that I'm bias Scully, you're like a walking-talking _aphrodisiac_. I _wanted_ you before…now I can actually have you I can't get _enough!"_

He curved his fingers back so he started to brush along her g-spot with every thrust of his fingers, "Ooooo that's good Mulder…"

He held his fingers inside her as he felt her walls start to flutter around him and circled over her clit firmly with his thumb as she started to cum.

_"Oh God….Muldddddddddeeeeeeeerrrrr!"_

Mulder cleaned her gently and then slipped his arms around her waist kissing her neck, "God I love you Scully…I still can't believe I'm allowed to do that."

Scully laughed softly, "Mulder you're more than _allowed_ , you are actively encouraged to do that as often as you like!" She wiggle back up the bath and felt his erection still pushing at her back.

"Come on Mulder…" she said as she started to move forward in order to get out of the bath.

Mulder held her shoulders from behind, "Scully, can we fulfil _one_ more of my little fantasies first?"

Scully looked back and raised her eyebrow, "Of course Mulder, anything…"

Mulder smiled with a little wonder at how easily she had agreed to his unknown fantasy. He pulled her back against his chest softly and scooped water onto her hair, then he reached for some shampoo, put some into his hands and slowly started massaging it in…

Scully smiled in wonder and relaxed against his chest groaning softly, "You've fantasized about washing my hair Mulder?"

Mulder smiled happily as he ran his hands through her soft hair and then circled his fingers firmly against her scalp, "It's just so… _intimate_ Scully. I haven't just fantasized about having sex with you, I've dreamed of loving you."

Scully felt tears swim in her eyes as he pushed on her shoulders lightly and directed her to slip under the water, she felt his hardness run along her back as she slipped back to lean against his chest.

He smoothed conditioner through her hair and ran his fingers through it, "Again…" he said softly as he ducked her under the water.

Then she moved back into his embrace and leaned her cheek against his chest. After a few minutes she lifted her head, "Mulder, the water's getting cold lets get out."

He nodded in a sleepy haze and helped her climb to her feet and step out of the tub.

Scully grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself then turned to see Mulder gracefully ducking his head under the water and run his hands through his hair. Jesus he was a beautiful man, how was he so masculine and yet also so graceful? He moved to sit up and then lifted himself to stand in the bath. Water dripped down his tanned muscular body and Scully felt her knees actually go…he was _magnificent_ …and he was all hers.

Scully smiled and scanned him from head to toe. Mulder stopped when he saw he face. "Like what you see Scully?" He'd tried to sound cocky but had failed completely as his insecurities surfaced.

Scully looked to his face when she heard his tone and smiled softly, "Do you really need to ask Mulder? Jesus… You're built like a _Greek God_ …" she reached out to take his hand and he stepped out to join her on the floor. Scully ran her hand over he wet chest and licked up his sternum, "You're _delicious…_ "

She looked up at him with a smirk and reached to remove her towel.

He stepped back as she pushed gently until his back touched the door then he watched her fold the towel twice and drop it to the floor. "…I need to _taste_ you…"

Mulder stuttered, "Scully you don't have to…"

Scully grinned up at him as her dropped to her knees, "Can I tell you a secret Mulder?"

He nodded silently.

"We _all_ have our fantasies…one of mine…for as long as I can remember...is tasting you as you cum down my throat."

Mulder erection surged even harder and his knees buckled, "Jesus Scully are you trying to kill me?"

Scully licked his head and then swirled her tongue around him, "I'm trying to turn you on...I bet you like dirty talk don't you Mulder?"

Mulder gasped and pushed his weight against the door, " _Trying?_ Jesus Scully you don't have to try, you… _ahhhhh_ …just need to walk into a room!"

Scully smiled around the end of his cock and looked up to meet his eyes. She began to run her lips up his length and brought her hand up to massage and skin behind his balls. "It doesn't get any better than this does it Mulder? _You and me together …_ "

She took him into her mouth and sucked as she started to move up and down. Then she continued to caress his balls and moved another hand up to his base.

Mulder bucked forward, "Shit sorry baby I…" Scully looked up at him and nodded as she pushed his head against the back of her throat. It took him a second to realise that she was asking he to thrust into her mouth. He groaned deeply and then moved his hips gently feeling his head hit the back of her throat with each thrust. Mulder heard her moan around him and looked down in shock, her eyes grinned back at him as he watched his cock slip between her lips.

She tilted her neck up, relaxed her throat and he slipped inside her.

_"Ohhhhhh God!"_ He groaned as her throat muscles squeezed him tightly. He slipped back up to her mouth and she sucked hard on his head. "Scully…I'm going to…" he tried to warn her, but she took him back down her throat again before she moved back to suck and pump the his base of his cock with her hand.

_"Arrrrrrgggggghhhhhhhhhh…God Scullllllllllllllly!"_ he screamed as he emptied himself down her throat over and over again.

His knees finally gave out and he slipped to the floor taking Scully with him.

Scully leaned to gently lick him clean and then lay next to him on the floor with her arms around his waist and her head rested on his stomach. After a few moments he lifted her face up to meet his eyes, she looked a little awkward and smiled shyly.

"Scully that was…I've never cum that hard in my life…I think you killed some brain cells!"

Scully laughed, "It wasn't _too much?"_

Mulder raised his eyebrows, "Too much of you?" he pulled her up his body gently, "Not even possible Scully…" he kissed her softly.

He smiled, "I didn't know you were such a… _tiger_ …Scully."

Scully laughed licked his neck, "I'm not sure I have been before Mulder. I mean I've _always_ enjoyed sex…but you do something to me. I've never felt like this before...I feel wild and uninhibited...but _so_ safe." Scully shivered against his body, "I've never felt like was before."

Mulder smiled and moved to stand; he held out his hand and pulled her up with him. Looking down at her he stroked the side of her face and kissed her. "That makes two of us…" he smiled softy, "...must be what love feels like."

All of Scully's awkwardness vanished and she smiled, "What do you say we have a quick shower and then enjoy the rest of our evening?"

* * *

 

Mulder held Scully in his arms as they swayed slowly to the music, the fire burned brightly and candles flicked on the table.

"Is it weird how normal all this feels Scully?" he smiled down happily.

Scully laughed and leaned forward to take his t-shirt in her mouth and tug it quickly with her teeth. She pulled back and grinned up at him, "No, I can't think of anything more normal than loving you Mulder. But I do look back at last week and struggle to understand how I was keeping my hands to myself…"

Mulder laughed and brought Scully out to spin her gently before bringing her back to his side...

 

**_ "All those lonely, lonely times _ **

**_ I guess I never told you _ **

**_ I am so happy that you're mine _ **

**_ Little things I should have said and done _ **

**_ I just never took the time _ **

**_ You were always on my mind _ **

**_ You were always on my mind." _ **

 

 

Scully ran her hand under the back of Mulder's t-shirt, "Do you think Claire loves David as much as I love you Mulder?" 

Mulder chucked and kissed the top of her head, "Scully we are Claire and David outside of that they don't actually exist!" 

Scully laughed, "I _know_ that Mulder. I was just thinking, if we'd had different experiences, different lives and then met under different circumstances would we still…would we still be _us?"_

"I don't even know how to answer that question Scully!" Mulder laughed. 

He thought for a minute then he held her a little tighter, "I _can_ tell you that I can't imagine a life in which I don't love you. I thought you were hot from day one…" he chuckled lightly and ran his hand down to her back and slid his fingers just inside the top of her leggings, "The only thing that stopped me from hitting on you was…life…work I guess…and as I got to know you the belief that you could do better…that you deserved better." 

Scully pulled back and went to interrupt but Mulder lifted his fingers up to her mouth to silence her. He sighed a little sadly, "I think that if I were David and you were Claire…I would've asked you on a date…and then I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from calling you the next morning to ask you out again..." 

He started to moved with the music again, "I _know_ that I would have been attracted to your smile and your laugh…the way you made me laugh…maybe we would have laughed more in a different life...I would have fallen in love with your heart, your honesty, your intelligence and your passion. I _believe_ that those truths would be unchangeable Scully, no matter how I met you." 

Scully smiled dropped her head to his chest as they danced, "We'll laugh more now Mulder, we will have more fun…I promise. What's the point of spending our life trying to save the world if we don't know how to enjoy it?" 

Mulder chuckled and spun them around a little. "Just think Scully, we can use up some of the time and energy we used tried to deny our feelings for so many more… _worthwhile_ …activities!" 

Mulder spun her out of his arms and reached for their champagne, he passed one to Scully and held up his glass. "To learning to live a little?" 

She clinked her glass, "We have so much to be grateful for Mulder and we shouldn't lose sight of that." 

Mulder looked sad for a second. 

"What is it Mulder?" 

"You've lost so much, _I…_ " 

Scully lifted her fingers to his mouth and silenced him in the same way that he had done minutes before. "And so have you Mulder, but we can't dwell on that now. That's what Peggy and I were talking about early, she was telling me that they lost a child...many years ago. That they moved here to start again. I thought about everything that we've lost too. We can miss them and we can honour them by allowing ourselves to be happy. I meant it when I told you that I wouldn't change a day Mulder. I wish they were still here…but we can't change the past…and our history brought us right here. _To this point._ " 

She took his glass and put them both on the table, then she pulled him down onto the sofa and sat down next to him cuddling into his side, "People spend their whole lives looking for what we've found Mulder I don't think our kind of love is common…" 

"I never thought it would be possible Scully, especially for me. I would've remained alone if you hadn't come in to my life. Byers is right, without you I'm sure I would have lost my mind." 

Scully pulled him tighter, "Byers actually said _that?"_ she was alarmed, that sounded a little harsh. 

Mulder smiled, "He didn't mean it cruelly Scully…he just meant that you keep me focused on my humanity. That you ground me. I could easily have been absorbed by my search for the truth, by my search for my sister...absorbed into the _darkness_. You gave me a focus that was based in love…you drew me back to the light." 

"So we can make a promise to keep _each other_ away from the darkness Mulder…" 

"… _and_ learn have a little fun in the process!" He smiled happily. 

Scully reached to lift up the bottom of his t-shirt, as it came over his head she leaned in to kiss him. She smiled into the kiss and ran the tip of her tongue along his bottom lip, "Now _that's_ something that we can definitely work on together Mulder…" 

* * *

 

Scully woke on Sunday morning and stretched in Mulder's arms, her muscles flexed and she groaned into his neck. 

Mulder reached to run his hand over her hip, "You OK Scully?" 

Scully nodded against his shoulder and kissed his collarbone, _"Mmmmmm just sore…"_

"I didn't hurt you…?" 

Scully shook her head and laughed, "No…just overused muscles that haven't seen any action in quite a while…you big _stud!"_

Mulder kissed her temple, "I know that feeling _baby."_

Scully smiled, "I love when you call me baby. That surprises me actually…I'm pretty sure that if anyone else called be baby they'd be peeing through a catheter for a month!" 

Mulder laughed deeply, "Good to know that I'm the exception then Scully." 

She ran her hand over his chest, "I think you _are_ my exception Mulder…" after a second she lifted her head, "Can we go out?" 

"Out?" 

"Yeah I was thinking we could have some breakfast and then take a walk into town? It's a gorgeous day…I'd love to walk and talk…just spend the day together doing normal things." Scully looked so hopefully that he couldn't help but laugh, you'd think she was asking him for the world…she wanted to go for a walk! 

"Scully I would _love_ to go for walk with you. I want to walk all around the town… _twice!_ Will you wear a sign saying _'Property of Fox Mulder'?"_

Scully laughed and started to sit up, "Wouldn't that be 'Property of David Holman' Mulder?" 

Mulder pretended to think for a second, "You're quite right…I won't share you…not even with _him._ Lets leave the sign until we get back to DC…we can still do the walk though!" 

Scully slapped his chest lightly and then moved to sit on the side of the bed, "Mulder you are incorrigible!" 

She walked towards the shower, "I'll go first, you have a few more minutes in bed…then I'll make breakfast while you get ready…" 

Mulder jumped out of bed and kissed her as he rushed passed her.

"Mulder we aren't sharing, half the day will be gone!" 

Mulder called from the shower, "It's OK Scully, I'll be 2mins. It's Sunday so I won't bother shaving and I'll cook breakfast." 

Scully walked into the bathroom and watched as he quickly finished showering then got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. 

"You _sure_ Mulder?" She said as she kissed his shoulder then climbed into the shower. 

_"Mmmm…"_ he looked up at her as she started to wash. "You take your time." 

Mulder cleaned his teeth and did all the other necessary ablutions before Scully had even washed her hair, then he changed quickly into jeans and a t-shirt then walked downstairs. 

He tidied up the debris from the night before he walked through to the kitchen and hunted around in the cupboards.

 

Scully showered and dressed in a simple pale green scoop necked t-shirt and a white linen skirt. She looked at her reflection and smiled...Mulder made her feel _beautiful_. Scrunching her hair in her hand she decided to leave it to dry naturally so applied a minimal amount of make-up and a light spray of perfume then went into the bedroom and found her leather sandals and slipped them on. 

As she walked downstairs Scully was hit by the smell of buttery eggs and bacon. She walked through to the kitchen, "Mulder that smell delicious! What's on the menu chef?" 

Mulder looked up and smiled, "Scully you look _delicious_ , I thought you wanted us to go out?" 

Scully laughed, _"Food Mulder…"_ she sat at the breakfast counter and Mulder presented her with Eggs Benedict, freshly squeezed orange juice and a jug of fresh coffee. 

Scully looked at the spread and grinned at Mulder, "You can cook more often!" She took a bite of the food and groaned, "This is good Mulder, _really_ good." 

Mulder sat down next to her and began to eat, "I have hidden talents Scully…" 

Scully reached for the juice and poured them both a glass, "So I'm finding out…talented in the kitchen _and_ the bedroom Mulder. You're almost too good to be true." 

Mulder nudged her lightly, "What can I say Scully, you _inspire_ me…" 

Scully smiled at him and they both tucked into their meals. 

* * *

 

They walked down the main street and off towards the town square. It was large with car parked around the outside. There were a series of independent shops and a lawn in the centre that was bordered by large trees. The flower beds were filled with tulips and hanging baskets hung at the side of the doorway to each shop. 

They walked up into a small white bandstand with a green roof and looked around at their surroundings. Some men stood chatting around a couple of pick-up trucks in one corner, five children were skipping rope in to road and two mothers walked by with prams, they looked up to nod and smile at them as they passed. 

Scully watched three children shouting and splashing each other in a fountain nearby and then smiled up at Mulder, "Beautiful isn't it?" 

Mulder smiled and shook his head in wonder, "I honestly didn't know places like this still existed…" 

A tall thin man with white hair walked towards them with a large dog, he wore metal-rimmed glasses and a baseball cap. He smiled cheerful at them both and then directed the dog up the steps to join them in the bandstand. 

Scully immediately dropped down to stroke the dog, "Well hello there, aren't you a handsome man and what's you name?" she looked up as his owner, "I hope you don't mind?" 

The man smiled down at Scully, "Not at all Claire, I'm sure you two will soon become good friends." 

Scully looked surprised, "I'm sorry Sir, have we met? I'm not sure I remember..." she asked with polite friendliness. 

The man shook his head, "Not at all Claire, I recognised you from my son-in-laws description. We don't get many new folks in town and beautiful red heads are even harder to miss." 

He looked at Mulder, "If you'll excuse me?" 

Mulder laughed, "Claire is beautiful, it's a perfect descriptor sir." 

The man smiled and turned back to Scully holding his hand out, "My name is Carlton Jones and I believe that you are my new best friend?" 

Scully smiled and shook the man's hand, "Mr Jones, it's a pleasure to meet you...I expected to have to wait till tomorrow." 

"Please call me Carlton. Bernstein and I always take a walk through the square on a Sunday, rain or shine…although shine is always preferable." 

He reached across Bernie and shook Mulder's hand, "And you're obviously David." 

Mulder nodded, "Very nice to meet you Carlton." 

Carlton smiled and leaned on the edge of the bandstand, "Beautiful isn't it? Alice loved this square…she used to help organise the flowers every year." 

Scully joined him and looked over at the flowers, "They're beautiful Carlton, we heard that your wife passed away recently. We were very sorry to hear that." 

Carlton looked up at Scully, "Thank you dear. We had 45 good years Claire…but it's never enough." 

He looked at Mulder and smiled sadly, "There _never_ is enough time you know." Mulder nodded sadly and automatically reached for Scully's hand. 

Carlton suddenly stood straight smiled at them both, "Well Bernstein and I will leave you both to it and continue our walk. We will both see you in the morning though Claire, I can't tell you how pleased I'll be to have some help in that old place!" 

Scully stroked Bernstein's head as they passed, "Tomorrow morning, 10am right?" 

Carlton nodded as he started to walk away, "That's right Claire, we'll have a good old chat and get to know each other properly." 

Once Carlton was out of earshot Scully leaned into Mulder and whispered excitedly in his ear, "Mulder I'm going to be a _journalist!"_

Mulder laughed and put his arm around her as they reached the bottom of the steps and started to walk again. He leaned to kiss her hair, "Yes you are! He seems nice…" 

"He does…I'm almost looking forward to it now." 

Mulder nodded, "I felt better once I'd met Kathy and Tom as well…" 

Coincidentally as they walked around the corner they bumped straight into Tom's brother. 

Mulder laughed and held out his hand, "Sam it's good to see you again we had a great time on Friday." 

Sam nodded and smiled slightly distractedly, "Me too, it's always good to meet new friends…" he looked towards a group of men on other side of the square then back at Mulder and Scully, "Listen I'm sorry, I hate to be rude but I'm kinda in a rush…catch up soon yeah?" 

Mulder smiled and nodded, "Of course Sam, we'll see you around..." Mulder patted his arm and Sam left quickly heading towards the men. 

"Funny man…" Scully said. 

Mulder shrugged, "Probably caught him at a bad moment, his brother seems decent enough…I'm sure he's a good guy." 

Scully nodded as they continued on, she slipped her hand into his as they walked. "From a dingy office in a basement and a lonely little apartment to this…" she nodded to the square, "and _this_ …" she squeezed his hand, "all in one week…" 

Mulder lifted Scully's hand and kissed it softly, "Times they are a-changin' Scully…"


	10. This Never Happened

Monday morning came around quickly. Mulder had cooked steak and salad for their dinner and then they'd both agreed to have an early night in preparation for their big day. They went to bed and slept wrapped in each other's arms.

They woke up before the alarm and by 8am they were sitting opposite each other at the breakfast bar.

Scully glanced up as she ate her cereal, "Why does this feel like the first day of school Mulder?"

Mulder laughed a kicked her leg playfully under the counter, "For some of us it is the first day of school…"

Scully grinned, "You know what I mean…I can't remember the last time a felt this far out of my comfort zone."

Mulder reached for her hand, "You felt OK about this yesterday and Carlton Jones seems like a good guy…what changed?"

Scully looked back down at her bowl, "I don't know, first day jitters I guess...and…" she paused.

"What Scully?"

She shook her head and laughed, "It's silly I know, but this will be the first time we've been apart since this whole thing started. I'm getting used to this parallel existence…I'm just not sure how it will feel when I'm on my own." Scully smiled up at Mulder looking a little embarrassed.

Mulder got up took their bowls and put them into the dishwasher.

He pulled Scully to her feet gently, "You're my partner Scully and I _want_ to go to work with you...I'd rather be by your side all the time. But for now we have work separately...but we get to come _home_ to each other. That's the compromise I'm more than happy to make for now."

"You're right Mulder, of course you are…like I said it's just first day jitters."

She reached up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss.

"Now do you have your lunch money?"

Mulder nodded emphatically.

"And your homework?"

Mulder lifted his bag and nodded again.

"And an apple for the teacher?"

"Scully I _am_ the teacher…"

Scully shook her head sadly, "Those _poor_ kids…"

Mulder laughed, "Hey! What happen to _'You'll be great'?"_

Scully walked him to the door, "You'll be better than great Mulder. I'm just worried about your students, if I'd had a teacher as gorgeous as you I would've been lucky to graduate high school!"

Mulder smiled and kissed her temple as he walked passed her and out the door, "You are good for my ego Scully...I'll see you tonight baby."

* * *

Scully waited an hour and then walked up the road to Gazette offices. They had decided it would be best if Mulder took the car as the school was much further away and he would probably finish work earlier anyway. If she needed a lift she would call him. 

She arrived at the office and pushed open the door, it was like walking to the past. The interior was mostly old wood. Three desks stood in the main room and towards the back of the room was a partition and a small gate that led to another area. 

A woman with shoulder length dark hair sat at the front desk and looked up as Scully entered, "Hello, and how can a help you today?" 

Scully smiled, "Hi, my name is Claire Hol…." 

The women jumped to her feet, and reached to shake Scully's hand, "Claire! It's very nice to meet you, you're early…" 

"Yes, I'm sorry I guess I didn't want to be late and I'm not used to the walk yet…" 

"Don't be silly, I just meant that I wasn't expecting you yet. I'm Sandy; the receptionist and general gopher around here. If there's anything you need boss, you just let me know. I can't tell you how nice it'll be having another women 'round here. Would it be forward of me to suggest lunch later?" 

Scully smiled, "I can't see why not, as long as Carlton doesn't have any other plans for me…" 

Sandy shook her head, "Not at all, it was actually Carlton's idea…give you the morning to settle in and then I'll take you for something to eat." 

"That will be lovely then Sandy, thank you. Where is Carlton?" 

Sandy walked Scully through the office towards the gate, "Gone out with the boys for coffee, they won't be long." 

Sandy pushed the gate open and on the other side were two large wooden desks. One desk was covered in paper and books; the other was clean, tidy and mostly empty except for a computer and an empty in/out tray.  "So this is your desk Claire, you're in here with Carlton. The boys and I are based out there." 

Scully looked around, "This is lovely, thank you." 

They heard some noise and a bark in the main office and then three men walked in quickly followed by Bernstein. The dog ran to Scully's side and she dropped to say hello, she looked up and smiled as Carlton, a fair-haired man Scully didn't recognise and Sam Bennett walk over to join her. 

Scully rose to greet Carlton, "Good to see you again Carlton…" 

Carlton smiled patted Bernstein's head, "It's great to see you too Claire and it looks like Bernstein has _already_ taken a shine to you. Sandy looking after you?" 

Scully nodded, "Absolutely." 

She looked over at Sam, "Sam, I had no idea you worked here…" 

Sam nodded, "Sure do Claire, nearly 4yrs now. I'm the research guy, fact checking, stuff like that...didn't I mention that the other evening?" 

Scully shook her head, "I don't think so, but it was noisy bar...it's very nice to see a familiar face Sam." 

The fair-haired man stepped forward, "And I'm Jackson. I guess you could call me the roving reporter around here. I do most of the stories that involve _literal_ leg work." 

Scully shook his hand, "Good to meet you Jackson. I hope you all don't mind me taking a few days to find my feet around here. It's all a big change after New York."

They all smiled and nodded happily. 

Carlton walked Scully to her desk, "Of course being a small town paper you and I will do our fair share of writing as well as traditional editing...although I'm sure coming from a big New York paper that will be where you comfort zone is Claire…" 

Scully nodded confidently and smiled...she just wished that she felt as confident as she looked. 

Bernstein flopped down on the floor next to her feet. "Will he bother you Claire?" Carlton asked politely.

Scully smiled down and patted the dogs head, "Not at all...in fact it will be nice to have the company."

* * *

 

The day went as expected, a guided tour from Carlton and Bernstein, lunch with Sandy.

After lunch Carlton started to show Scully the ropes and by the end of the day she was feeling a _little_ happier about her role. At 6pm he announced that it was time to head to the bar at Callaghan's for a post work drink. Scully tried to protest but as it was her first day Carlton insisted.

She called Mulder to let him know that she would be a little late...

"You've _really_ missed me then Scully?"

Scully smiled, "I actually have Mulder. I'd much rather come home to you…but it's my first day and I don't want to be rude."

"I know. You try and enjoy yourself…"

"I didn't ask how _your_ day was…" Scully asked.

"It was OK…a lot to get my head around, but the people are nice and the kids are great. I _might_ actually enjoy this!"

Scully smiled at his enthusiasm, "I'm glad you're happy…listen I'd better go. You'll tell me everything later OK?"

"OK…don't be too late. _I miss you…_ "

"I won't, I'd much rather be cuddled up next to the fire with you."

* * *

 

The bar wasn't anywhere near as busy as it had been on Friday night, but the music was turned up quite high and the lights were low.

As soon as she walked in Scully was spotted in the crowd and Colin walked straight over to meet her, "Claire darlin' I didn't expect to see you back so soon, this is a pleasant surprise. Where's David?"

Scully smiled at Colin, she felt genuinely pleased to see him. "He's at home Colin. I've just come in for a quick drink with my new colleagues," she nodded towards the bar, "First day and all."

"Oh of course it is…and how did it go? Carlton looking after you OK?"

Scully moved to sit on a bar stool in front of Colin, "It's been good thanks. I'm used to working a lot, it's been nice having a bit of leisure time but it's important to have a focus."

Colin nodded, "I don't know what I'd do without this place that's for sure. Have you spoken to David? How was his first day at the school?"

Scully grinned, happy that the subject had moved on to Mulder, "He seemed _really_ happy Colin, I'm glad he's settling in well. This has all been a big upheaval for him…and he did it all for me really."

Colin sat a glass of wine in front of Scully, "Well I know you're worth it Claire, I've seen the way he looks at you. That man would walk over hot coals for you I'm sure…"

Scully smiled and nodded feeling warm in the knowledge that she _knew_ he was right. She sipped her wine for a few minutes and looked around the room. Sam signalled over to her and offered her a shot. She shook her head politely and pointed to her glass and then at the door signalling that she intended on leaving soon.

After she had chatted with Colin for few more minutes he had to serve some other customers. She looked at the time, finished her wine and reached for her phone. Just at that moment Sam sat down next to her, "You're not going are you Claire?"

Scully nodded, "Yes, I don't want to be too late. But I'll see you bright and early in the morning!" she smiled.

"He don't let you stay out late then?" Sam leaned in as he spoke and Scully realised he was already a little drunk.

She smiled politely again, "David? He _lets_ me do whatever I want. To be honest it's been our first day at work in a new town and I'd like to get home and see him."

"It's very rude not to have a drink with your new friends after work Claire..." Sam said with only a _slightly_ aggressive undertone. "Surely you can have one more drink?"

Scully was uncomfortable but didn't want to upset a new colleague on her first day...it was probably just the drink talking. "Well maybe a soft drink Sam, a Diet Coke would be nice…"

Colin walked back towards them and Sam knocked on the bar to get his attention, "Vodka and Coke." He said bluntly.

Scully shook her head, "Can I just have a Diet Coke please Colin? …I'm going in a minute."

Colin poured her a Diet Coke and brought it over, he looked at her with slight concern and Scully smiled. She could deal with a drunk in a bar…

Sam leaned in again, "You know what I think Claire?"

"What do _you_ think Sam?" Scully asked patiently.

"I think you could do a lot better than that _David_. He's a bit full of himself if you ask me…you're a _beautiful_ woman Claire." He leaned into her space even further and ran a hand up her thigh.

Scully took a deep breath; she was determined not to lose her temper. She lifted his hand off her leg, "Now _listen_ Sam, we're going to be colleagues so I don't want things to be uncomfortable, _and_ David also works with your brother...so I'm willing to overlook this as foolish drunken…"

Sam grinned, "So what you're really saying is that if you didn't think you'd get caught I'd be in with a chance?"

He reached for her waist and Scully moved back and got up from her seat. " ** _NO_ ** Sam."

A couple of people looked up but no one really seemed to notice their exchange above the noise in the bar.

"What I _am_ saying is that I'm _very_ happily married, to a man that I'm _very_ much in love with. I am **not**... _and_ I never will be interested in anyone else. Now I don't want this to become an issue so I'm going to leave and you are going to sober up. Tomorrow morning we will turn up to work as if nothing happened. OK?"

"Stuck up bitch…" Sam murmured.

"I will _also_ forget that you said that...just this one time."

Scully walked towards the door and pulled out her phone with the intention of calling Mulder.

Colin came to join her, "You OK Claire? Is Sam hassling you?"

Scully smiled tightly, "Nothing I can't handle Colin, thanks. I'm just going to give David a ring and get him to come and pick me up before he gets too out of hand."

Colin shook his head, "I'm so sorry Claire…Sam has always been a bit of a handful, especially when he's drinking. Sure you're OK?"

Scully smiled warmly, "I'm fine Colin, honestly. Think I'll just wait here till David arrives."

Colin nodded and walked away.

 

Scully pulled out her phone and rang Mulder.

He answered quickly, " _David Holman._ "

Scully smiled happily when she heard his voice. "Now how am I meant to get used to hearing that?"

Mulder laughed warmly, " _You OK Scully?_ "

"I'm fine. Can you come and pick me up? I don't feel like walking home alone...these streets are so quiet after being used to the city."

_"Of course I will Scully, I'll be less 5mins. Where are you?"_

"Callaghan's."

_"On my way."_

* * *

 

Within minutes Scully saw Mulder had pulled up outside, she left without saying goodbye to anyone and climbed into the car. As soon as she sat down she felt better, she sighed heavily and reached out to take Mulder's hand.

Mulder remained stationary and looked at her with concern, "You're not OK are you Scully. What's wrong?"

"It's _nothing_ Mulder...just someone in the bar got a bit drunk and hit on me…"

_"Someone did what?!"_

"Really Mulder, I just want to go home…"

_"Who?!"_ Mulder took a breath, "I mean…what happened?" He squeezed her hand.

"It was Tom's brother Sam. I think he was just a little drunk and got carried away. Just spoiled a nice day…that's all…"

Mulder reached for the door handle.

"Mulder no...I _dealt_ with it…" she smiled at him and brushed her thumb over his hand, "I told him that I _only_ have eyes for you…he knows that he stepped out of line." She brought her hand up and stroked his forearm, "I've _told_ him that we can go into work in the morning and forget that it ever happened."

Mulder leaned back in his seat, "He works at the paper?" he asked with a sigh.

"Yes..." She laced her fingers through his again. "You know what you _can_ do for me Mulder? You can drive me home, pour me a glass of iced tea and tell me all about your day."

Mulder smiled at her, "You're sure?"

Scully grinned, "You know me Mulder, I _know_ how to put a man in his place all by myself."

Mulder laughed, "You definitely do...so home?"

Scully relaxed in her seat. _"Home."_

* * *

 

Scully sat on the sofa with Mulder's arms around her and her day seemed better already...

Drunks in bars were always annoying but for some reason this one had _really_ bothered her…maybe it was because she was in a serious relationship now. Not only were his advances unwanted but he'd put his hands on her...and he wasn't _Mulder_.

Scully leaned against his chest and listened to him talk about his day. The school, his colleagues and the students he'd met…she had always loved listening to excited Mulder... _inspired_ Mulder. No matter what he was talking about _'Fired-Up Mulder'_ was sexy as hell!

She rolled in his arms so she was facing him on her knees then quickly removed his t-shirt and dropped back into his embrace with her cheek resting on his warm chest.

"Are you _sure_ you're OK Scully?"

"I'm fine Mulder."

She felt him tense and she smiled, "I mean it this time, I _really_ am fine. Actually I'm more than fine...I'm here with you… He's nothing Mulder, Nobody. It just bothered me a little because he might cause tension at work....or awkwardness between you and Tom...but we just won't let him. He hit on me...that's all…and I let him know that I am _yours_. The situation is dealt with."

Mulder pulled her tighter, "You're _amazing_ you know…"

Scully smiled, "So you keep telling me. I'm just praying my journalism skills live up to my medical skills when this job really kicks in."

Mulder ran his arms to her waist, moved out from under her and slipped her down onto her back. He dropped to his knees next to the sofa, edged up her skirt then he slipped her panties down. He grasped the top of her hold ups between his teeth lightly and then licked up the inside of her thigh.

Mulder looked up at her a smiled warmly, "What was it you said about knowing how to put a man in his place Scully?"

Scully smiled and gasped as Mulder's tongue reached to swipe along her folds, _"Ahhhhh Mulder…you certainly know **your** place baby…"_

* * *

 

_Sam watched them through an open window at the front of their house and sighed as David moved off the sofa and pulled Claire out of his view._

_He started to walk back towards the bar..._

_They thought they were all that with their **perfect** house and their **perfect** jobs and their **perfect** fucking marriage. Who the hell did she think she was blowing him off like he was something she'd scraped off the bottom of her shoe… _

_Then coming home to fuck that asshole?_

_…And what did she mean by medical skills?_

_…What was with the weird nicknames?_

_He'd play nice with Claire Holman tomorrow. But he was going to find a way to pay that smug bitch back. He'd show her that he really was **someone.**_


	11. Finding Our Own Path

The next few weeks went by pretty smoothly. Mulder found out that he was a pretty decent teacher, the kids responded well to him and his colleagues were great. On the advice of Scully he had decided not to mention the incident at the bar to Tom and they had started to become good friends.

Scully was also finding her feet as a journalist. It turned out that she _really_ loved writing, it was a fresh creative outlet and Scott had been right, she was good at it!

She was also pleased that Sam had obviously accepted her offer to forget what had happened at the bar on her first night.

He'd been friendly, polite ever since…and miraculously was yet to even bump in to Mulder.

As the weekend of their sixth week in Eddington approached Mulder and Scully were feeling pretty settled.

* * *

 

Mulder was about to leave work when Kathy came to his classroom, "David are you off home?"

"Yes…unless you need a hand with anything?"

Kathy smiled, "No, you get home to that lovely wife of yours. I just wanted to say thank you for the last few weeks, you've settled in so well…you feel like part of the family already."

"Thanks Kathy, I'm actually _really_ enjoying it."

Kathy laughed, "You almost sound surprised!"

Mulder smiled, "Not surprised, just pleased. The kids are great."

"They feel the same about you David, I've had several calls from parents saying their kids are going home talking about **_Mr Holman say this_** and _**Mr Holman says that**_ , you're a massive hit."

Mulder felt about 10ft tall, "Thanks for telling me that Kathy, it means a hell of a lot."

Kathy nodded. "Anyway, _two_ quick things. One, are you available to help Tom with the school show this year?"

Mulder looked concerned, "Me? Are you sure?"

"You won't need to sing and dance David. You'd just need to help Tom with the practical jobs, like herding the kids…Tom actually suggested you because he knows they like you and are more likely to tow the line."

"Well if you _think_ …"

"That's settled then." Kathy said with finality. "Secondly, are you and Claire going to the town fair tomorrow?"

Mulder nodded, "We _never_ miss a party and I can't wait to get Claire alone on the Ferris Wheel…"

Kathy laughed, "So you'll stay for the dancing as well?"

"Of course…"

"Well I wondered if you would mind giving out some of the school prizes? About 6pm on the main stage? We like to ask a teacher to do it and the children would love to see you...maybe Claire could help?"

Mulder nodded, "I can't see why not...it would actually be an honour."

Kathy smiled and walked to the door, "Thank you David, you have a good evening and I'll see you both tomorrow."

* * *

 

As he was on his way home he got a call, "Hello…"

"Are you driving Mulder?"

"Mmmm...just heading home…" he signalled right and turned towards the Gazette office.

"Any chance of a lift home?"

"Already on my way Scully, I'll be a couple of minutes…"

 

As he pulled up Scully was already waiting outside the office. She jumped in and leaned across to give Mulder a quick kiss, "Hey, good day?"

Mulder nodded as he pulled the car out, "Good thanks, you?"

"A good day...but I'm very glad to be finished. Carlton told me I should take the whole weekend off and enjoy the fair. I'm going to write a piece about it on Monday."

"That's great! It's been a busy week and I've been looking forward to spending some time with _my woman_..." Mulder joked as he turned onto the main street.

Scully smiled at him and reached to run her hand up his thigh, "How about we pick up some food from Callaghan's to heat up later? Then we can go home and spend some _quality_ time together?"

Mulder smiled and looked at Scully with a leer, _"Ooooo Scully I **love** your idea of quality time…" _

* * *

 

Mulder and Scully were pleased to arrive home. Scully reached to grab the food from the back seat and then she waited for Mulder as he walked around to the car to join her. He put his hand low on her hip as she walked to open the gate.

Scully looked up and smiled at him, "Can't you even wait till we're in the house?"

Mulder chuckled and dipped the to whisper in her ear, "Scully I've been waiting _all day_ , that is more than long enough…"

He suddenly grabbed her around the waist, lifted her slightly off the ground and ran down the path.

Scully screamed, _"Ahhhhhhh…the food!"_

Somehow she managed to hold on to the bag and he dropped her gently back to her feet.

_"Mmmmmm baby I luuuurve it when I make you scream…"_ he murmured as he kissed her neck.

Scully laughed and leaned back against his chest as she searched her pockets for the house keys.

They both jumped when the heard a cough behind them. "I really hate to interrupted the lovers…"

Scully smiled, "You're not interrupting _anything_ Peggy. I'm just trying to teach David about what is _appropriate_ public behaviour."

Peggy laughed, "Well if _that's_ your idea of a lesson Claire then I think it's a good job that David is the teacher!"

Scully smiled, "Well…I'm only human…"

Peggy joined them as they entered the house and walked through the kitchen.

Mulder put three glasses on the counter and waved a bottle of red wine at Peggy.

Peggy sat at the kitchen counter, "A small one please David. I'm not staying long…I think Claire wants you to herself."

Scully sat next to her and reached for her own glass as Mulder filled it; "I think I can keep my hands to myself for a little while…" she winked at Peggy.

Mulder sat down opposite, "So, what's the plan for tomorrow ladies?"

"I was thinking that you could join Frankie and I for a drink at about 4pm and then we could all walk into town?" Peggy suggested.

Scully nodded, "What time does the fair open?"

"About 3pm…but it'll be open till late so don't worry there'll be loads of time for you to get David on the Tunnel of Love!"

Scully laughed, "I can't help being excited, I haven't been to the fair since I was a little girl… _I want some Cotton Candy!"_

Peggy and Mulder both shook their heads and smiled at her childlike enthusiasm.

"Claire and I need to present some awards to the kids at about 6pm but otherwise we're off duty."

Scully looked up, "You didn't mention that, I have to get up on the stage in front of the _whole_ town?"

Mulder shrugged, "You don't have to...but I'd like you to present them with me. The kids would love to meet you and it would be nice to do it together."

He hid it well but Scully could see this was important to Mulder. His job was starting to mean a lot to him…maybe it was an honour to be asked…or maybe he did just want to do something together.

For whatever reason Scully didn't even need to think about it, she reached across the table and put her hand over his, "I'd _love_ to present the awards with you. I'm always happy to show you off in public David…"

Mulder looked up quickly, he almost looked surprised at her words. "Good…that's _really_ great," he said happily.

Peggy threw back the last of her wine and hopped down from her chair, "You know if you two weren't so goddamn adorable…you'd be throughly nauseating!"

She put her arm around Scully and then as she walked by Mulder she pulled him down and kissed his cheek, "Have a lovely evening and we'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

Scully laughed, "We love you too Peggy...looking forward to seeing you both tomorrow."

"...And we promise, no unnecessary public displays of affection." Mulder added.

Peggy waved as she left, "Oh _please,_ don't make promises you know you can't keep sweetie!"

Mulder looked up at her and grinned, "I did say _unnecessary_ affection Scully..."

Scully smiled back, "We're not kids Fox, I think we can manage to control our _carnal desires_ in public!"

"Carnal desires…Scully you're makin' me hot!"

Mulder laughed and ran his foot up Scully's ankle.

He glanced at the food on the table, "Talking of hot, do we leave this food on the side or put it in the fridge?"

Scully shrugged, "If we put it in the fridge it'll bring up the temperature in there…I'm sure it'll be OK for an hour or so. Maybe we should take it all out of the bag so it doesn't sweat."

She jumped down and started to take the little containers out and place them on the counter. Mulder walked up from behind and grabbed her waist, "Mmmmmm…baby I want to make _you_ sweat!" his laugh rumbled in his chest as he pulled her against him.

Scully laughed and shrieked as Mulder moved her back over to the counter and bent her forward, her arm knocked one of their glasses over and it dropped to the floor and smashed.

**"Mulder!"** she shouted. Mulder ran his hand down and back up her thigh lifting her skirt as he went.

_"Leave it Scully..."_ he murmured into her neck, "I'll leave your shoes on…promise…and I'll clean up…later…" He reached around and pushed a hand up under her top to cup one of her breasts through her bra, he pinched her nipple roughly between his thumb and finger.

Scully groaned and bucked back against his straining cock.

"Fuck...how do you still make me this hot…I mean this _desperate_ …it feels like the first time!" He growled and spun her to face him. He made fast work of removing her top and bra then he leaned forward and pulled one of her nipples between his teeth. He covered her breast with his mouth and sucked hard as flicked her nib with his tongue.

Scully's hand moved into his hair and held him in place moaning softly, _"Ahhhh…God Mulder I don't know…but I've been thinking about this all afternoon…ahhhhh…I've been sitting at my desk pretending to work and imaging you bending me over it and fucking me till I…can't breathe!"_

Mulder gasped and pushed her skirt up around her waist. He slid his hand between her thighs and felt the wetness on the inside of her legs as he moved his mouth to her other breast, "Jesus Scully…if you don't stop that talk I'm gonna end up taking you over our kitchen counter!"

Scully groaned, pulled him closer and rolled her hips, _"Ahhhhh yes Mulder…please…"_

Mulder raised his eyebrow and moaned, "Seriously?"

Scully reached for his belt and started to undo it, "Here. Hard. Fast. Now. _Fuck me!"_

Mulder fell into her slightly as she pushed his trousers and boxers to his ankles and then dragged his lips to her mouth. He plunged his tongue inside and then sucked on her bottom lip as she gasped for breath.

"You asked for it baby…" he groaned as he flipped her over to face the counter then ripped the little hook off the side of her skirt as he pushed it down over her hips. Mulder bent her forward, grabbed the back of her panties and pulled them over her ass discarding them to the floor. He quickly looked down as he lifted one leg, kicked the garments off and pushed her legs apart.

Scully gasped, _"In now!"_

Mulder placed a large hand across her upper back and pushed her down on the counter as he drove his rock hard cock into her in one burning thrust.

She gasped as Mulder grabbed hold of her hair and started to pound into her, _"Ohhhhh God…"_

He held her hair tightly and thrust with a force that rocked the counter, "I'm not hurting you am I baby?" He growled out as he continued to drive into her.

Scully smiled between gasps and reach back to run a hand over his hip, _"Ohhhhh…God no…lose control…I know you won't hurt me..."_

Mulder groaned and pushed her further forward on the table so her heels lifted off the floor, this left her totally at his mercy and she _loved_ it.

At this angle he was hitting her G-shot hard every time and she gasped as she realised the edge of the counter was also rubbing against her clit with every thrust. _"That's it Mulder…more..."_

He completely lose control and hammered into her body harder than ever before, the sound of their wet bodies slapping to together echoed around the kitchen alongside their moans and gasps.

Finally they both felt Scully's start to tighten and tremble around him. She reached out to grasp the other side of the table; "Yeah…that's it Mulder… _ahhhhhh_...I'm so full!"

Scully screamed as her orgasm hit, then she sank lifelessly to the counter as Mulder continued to pound into her body. She groaned with each thrust, _"Oh yeah baby…take me hard…"_

_"Ahhhhh Scully...gonna cum so hard!"_ he fell forward onto her body and held himself inside her as bucked against her ass emptying himself into her in long almost painful ejaculations.

He started to move but Scully brought her hand back to his hip and held him still, "Just a minute…you feel so good..."

He rest back against her and started to gently kiss her shoulders.

Scully sighed, _"Mmmmm...kiss me Mulder..."_

Mulder slipped out of her body, dropped her to the ground and held her up on wobbly legs as she turned to look at him with a wide grin. She reached to suck his bottom lip in her mouth and then kissed him gently, "God I really needed that Mulder..."

Mulder chuckled against her lips, " _You_ needed that? Scully you amaze me…I can't believe I'm in love with a sex-goddess!"

Scully laughed, "I don't think I'm exactly…"

Mulder grinned against her open lips, "A lot of men think that wild sex and making love are two very separate things…with you it's _definitely_ two for one. That wasn't too rough?"

"It's fun to lose control sometimes..." she smirked and kissed down his neck softly, " _I trust you._ I know you could never hurt me, even when things get a bit...wild!"

_"I love you so much..."_ he murmured licking her lips and kissing her softly.

She hummed against his kiss and then shuddered slightly, "Mulder, I'm getting hungry..."

Mulder grinned and licked his lips, "Scully, we only _just…"_

"For _food_ Mulder! I want food…"

Mulder laughed and ran his hand down the side of her body as he leaned in to kiss the top of her nose. "How about you get dressed and start heating things up," he winked, "and I'll clear up my mess."

Scully looked at the wine and broken glass on the floor, "You owe me some new wine glasses _Fox!"_

* * *

 

Scully didn't bother with her bra and just pulled her top back on. Miraculously that seemed to amongst the few things that weren't cover in wine. She picked up her panties and scrunched up her face when she realised she'd definitely need new ones.

She looked up at Mulder; he'd moved to one side and finally removed his shoes so he could pull off his trousers and boxers. He stood there naked from the waist down and met her gaze with an amused smile as they surveyed their damage.

She walked over and took his clothes out of his hands, "Stay there a minute Mulder, I'll take these through to the utility room and bring you out something to wear. I know there are some clean/dry things that haven't been iron yet."

Scully walked through, quickly slipped off her shoes and hold-ups then dropped all of their clothes into the laundry basket, she had a feeling some would eventually end up in the bin. She pulled on a clean pair of panties and leggings and then found Mulder a t-shirt and some sweatpants. When she walked back out she found that Mulder had already swept up the glass and had started mopping up the wine.

She raised an eyebrow at the sight of her _bare-assed_ Mulder mopping the floor and walked up behind him quietly. "Put these on sexy or I'll never get my dinner!"

He jumped a little and turned to face her, "I didn't want to risk you cutting your feet when you came back out," he explained as he slipped on his pants and then reached to undo his shirt buttons.

Scully lifted her hands and started to do the job for him.

"Scully," he said with a smile, "I thought _you_ wanted your dinner?"

She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling, "You're not _that_ irresistible you know…"

Mulder grinned down at her.

She laughed, "OK you're _totally_ irresistible...but I'm hungry… _FOR FOOD_ …and I think you've just about satiated me...for now…" She pulled his shirt off and lifted his undershirt, he ducked and allowed her to removed it and replace it with his clean t-shirt.

He smiled down at her and she lifted her palm to his face, "You know I love you _so_ much Mulder...sometimes overwhelms me a little."

Mulder he leaned down press his lips to her forehead.

Scully put her hands on his waist and pulled back, "You finish up, I'll go and get the food ready."

* * *

 

They sat at the dinning room table eating a feast for two; Lamb Noisettes with mint jelly, baby potatoes and vegetables…Scully had put the apple crumble in fridge for later.

She looked up and smiled at Mulder, "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow, a proper small town fair…"

"It'll be good Scully, are you sure you don't mind presenting those awards with me? I don't want you to feel pressured or uncomfortable."

Scully shook her head, "Not at all. This obviously means a lot to you Mulder, of course I'll do it. You're really enjoying teaching aren't you?"

Mulder finished his meal and put down his knife and fork, " _I am_...I've surprised myself and Kathy says the kids really like me…they're great kids Scully."

Scully looked away and didn't reply straight away, then eventually looked up smiling, "I'm pleased Mulder, really I am."

Mulder looked concerned and tipped her chin up with his finger, "Hey, what's wrong?"

She pulled a face as if she wasn't sure what she wanted to say and then sighed, "It's just you're so great with kids, and the way you talk about them…you would make a wonderful dad."

Mulder smiled, "Thank you Scully, that's a lovely thing to say."

Scully shook her head, "I mean… _being with me_ …we both know…"

Mulder sighed and reached to cup the side of her face with his hand, "It's not easy knowing that _we_ can't have children as easily as a lot of other people can Scully, but if… _or when_ …we both decide that's what we want then we have options. There are two kids in my class who are adopted, been with their parents since they were born, they're exactly the same as any other family. We have options."

Scully smiled as a tear ran down her cheek, "Just like that Mulder? It's _our_ problem and we'll solve it together?"

Mulder nodded, "It's not just _you_ who can't have a baby Scully. I've known for a long time that I didn't want to have children with anyone but you, this isn't a new revelation that I've only been dealing with since we became a couple. _Together_ we'll work out a life that works for us."

Scully nodded happily, "How do you do that Mulder? Take great big weights and lift them off my shoulders?"

Mulder smiled, "Being with you for the rest of my life will make me happy Scully. Everything else, even the big stuff like having children, that's just a bonus."

Mulder leaned to kiss her then picked up their plates and took them to the kitchen; he came back through with two glasses of iced tea and nodded to the front room. "Want to go and sit by the fire for a while? There's something else that I want to talk to you about…"

 

Scully followed him through and they sat down. He looked a little nervous and Scully started to get worried, "Mulder, what is it?"

He looked up into eyes, "I've been thinking…I mean not _thinking_ , just considering…and I guess if you hate the idea we can forget it completely. I'm not making decisions here. I'm not even sure what I want yet…"

" _Mulder_ whatever it is we can talk about it and find a solution, you know that…"

Mulder nodded and smiled, "When we go back to DC, would you be _totally_ against the idea of going part-time at the bureau? Or maybe even doing consulting work with them instead?"

Scully couldn't have been more shocked if Mulder had just announced that he thought Tom Bennett was an alien, "What are you saying here? That you want to quit the bureau? _Quit working on the X Files?"_

Mulder shook his head, "No…I don't know Scully...maybe this is one of the reasons I stopped myself from admitting my feelings for you all those years. I think I knew that if I found happiness, _true happiness_ , that my focus would shift..."

Scully looked pained.

"Scully, I'm not _blaming_ you. I'm just saying…I was afraid of change, afraid of where that change might lead us...but I'm not afraid of that now. You were my chink of light, I let you in and I guess the crack split wide open..." He chuckled and Scully smiled cautiously. "...I still want to continue our work, I think that _we_ have an important role…maybe even a _destiny_ to fulfil. I'm just suggesting that maybe we could find a new way to fulfil it? One that doesn't take over _us_...take over our relationship."

Scully raised her eyebrow, "So what _are_ you suggesting exactly?"

Mulder sighed, "I don't know...just that we keep an open mind? That we don't _assume_ that when we go back we'll be returning to exactly the same life? I'm really loving teaching Scully, it's making me feel like I'm having a positive influence on the world and I'm really good at it."

Scully smiled, "You love it _that_ much?"

"I feel like a better man here Scully, being with you and teaching those kids…I don't ever want to lose that feeling."

Scully leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist, "You'll _never_ lose me Mulder…"

Mulder kissed her head, "I know that now Scully...but I want to try and find some balance in the rest of our lives too. I was thinking that we could look into splitting our time? Maybe I could get a part-time teaching job? Maybe you could work more at Quantico...or even look after some living patients? We could get a home together Scully...maybe outside of the city...and we could still continue our work…work with The Gunmen…get copies of the files…be on Skinners speed dial…"

Scully held him tighter, "We could do it _our_ way, in our own time…with our own rules."

"We don't have to decide now Scully, I just wanted to put it out there."

Scully nodded against his chest, "We'll find a way that works for us Mulder... _together."_

She was quiet for a moment. "I've always liked the idea of working in paediatrics..."

* * *

 

Scully reached and picked up her iced-tea. She took a slip then returned it to the table and lay back along Mulder's body. She'd long since removed his t-shirt and was resting her head on his bare chest, he lifted his hand and brushed it through her hair.

Scully smiled, "This is nice Mulder, I've been meaning to watch this show for ages…"

Mulder kissed her head, "It would be nice to think that America was being run by people like this…in _reality_ I think they're more likely to be lying their way to the top, administering accidental drug overdoses and pushing people onto train tracks…"

Scully chuckled, "You have a _dark_ imagination Mulder. I think there are plenty of people like Josh in politics, smart people who want to make a difference."

"Admit it Scully, you just fancy the guy who plays him…"

Scully lifted her head to kiss his collarbone, "Well you know what they say Mulder… _smart is sexy_ …and I've always liked the wisecracking-egomaniac type…"

Mulder smirked, " _Ooooo_ Scully that hurts…I am not an egomaniac!"

"Who said I was taking about you Mulder?"

Mulder rolled his eyes and pretended to get up, "Well if you want I can leave you and your new man alone…"

Scully pushed him down and dropped her head to his chest, "You're not going _anywhere_ Mulder. Now hush…"

Mulder grinned and sank back down, "I quiet like CJ…" he whispered in her ear, "She's feisty…I've always liked my women _feisty…"_

"Shut up Mulder, I'm watching television…"


	12. My Brother's Keeper

Early on Saturday morning Scully opened her eyes and found that she was still on the sofa.

She was lying facedown on top of Mulder with her head on his chest and one of his legs hooked over hers holding her in place, she stretched slightly and a blanket slipped down her back. Mulder must have pulled it off the back of the sofa to cover them.

Scully lifted herself up and looked down at him sleeping peacefully.

He was smiling slightly in his sleep…had he always done that?

She brushed her fingers through his hair and then down his face. Not wanting to wake him yet she dropped back down to his warm chest and closed her eyes. They could sleep a while longer.

* * *

 

Scully felt a hand running up and down her naked back and opened her eyes.

Mulder's sleep laden voice murmured in her ear, "Do you know what the time is baby?"

" _Mmmmm…_ time to lie here snuggled up against your toasty warm body all morning? We don't have anywhere to go till 3pm Mulder." She wiggled a little then closed her eyes, slowly breathing in his sent.

Mulder chuckled softly, "Nice idea Scully…but it's gone 2…"

Scully lifted her head and looked at him with raised eyebrows, "Gone 2? As in _2pm?!"_

He smiled. Scully pushed herself up quickly, " _Oh God_ , I can't believe it's that late!"

Mulder lifted his arms above his head and stretched lifting her up slightly so the blanket slipped to the floor.

He looked down at them both, "Scully we're _naked_ here. If you actually want to get up I suggest that you stop wiggling around on me like that…"

Scully smiled at him, "I can't believe we slept in so late Mulder…"

" _Baby,_ we didn't go to sleep till about 5am…and we had a rather...erm…active night. I think we needed our rest…"

Mulder ran his hand down to the bottom of her back.

Scully brought her hands down to his shoulders and leaned to kiss him, "That was quite a night Mulder…you really do have _impressive_ stamina." She smirked and moved her mouth down to his ear, " _Slow…passionate…powerful_ …I think I almost passed out a couple of times…"

Mulder groaned and twisted on the sofa so his feet dropped to the floor, "If you want to get up we have to move now Scully."

Scully moved her legs either side of him and she braced herself on his shoulder with one hand, she reached between them to position him and then slid him _slowly_ into her body, " _Oooooo..._ Mulder I'm a bit sore…gently…"

Mulder gasped and wrapped his arms around her back holding her still, " _Mmmmmm…_ we could have waited Scully, I didn't…"

Scully moved her mouth over his to cut off his words, "I woke up naked in your arms…after making love to you until the wee small hours of the morning… I could feel you hard cock pushing up against my ass...I needed to feel you inside me again..."

He groaned as she started lifting slowly in his lap smoothly gliding him in and out of her hot wet core, " _Ahhhh…still so sensitive_ …we feel so good baby…"

" _Mmmmmm…_ " she moaned as she started to flex her muscles along his length and dropped her head to his shoulder, " _…almost there…_ "

Scully felt her orgasm build and squeezed around him tightly as they both came with loud gasps.

Mulder stayed inside he body and kissed along her collarbone and neck. " _Wow…_ " he smiled against she skin.

Scully dropped her head to the side, "I could sleep again now…"

Mulder laughed and Scully moved back slightly slipping him out of her body.

"You know what you said that first morning Mulder?"

"Which bit?" Mulder asked as he continued his exploration of her neck and around to her hairline.

Scully giggled as his stubble tickled her neck, "About never getting too old for early morning fun…I think you're right, I'll _never_ get too old for this."

Mulder smiled and lifted his head to look her in the eyes and whispered conspiratorially, "I hate to break it to you Scully, but it isn't morning any more…this is what you might call _afternoon delight!"_

Scully slapped his arm playfully then stood up cautiously and stretched, "At least you're keeping me fit Mulder I think we're still discovering disused muscles..." she groaned.

He got up, picked the blanket off the floor and wrapped it lovingly around her, "I'll make some coffee and toast Scully and you have the first shower…we're meant to be at Frank and Peggy's in a little over half and hour…"

* * *

 

They arrived at Peggy and Frank's at a little after 3.15.

"Sorry we're a bit late…" Scully said as Peggy ushered them inside.

"That's OK sweetheart, we aren't on a schedule. Frank is just making some drinks and then we can head off…"

They walked though to the kitchen and Frank presented them with yellow and orange cocktails complete with sparklers and little umbrellas.

Mulder laughed and took the drink sampling it through a flamingo shaped straw, " _These_ are impressive Frank!"

Frank laughed, "Well I thought it would be fun. I always promised Pegs that I'd take her to Hawaii, as we haven't made it yet the cocktails are a start."

Scully tried hers and then leaned up to kiss Frank's cheek, "They're lovely Frank…not too sweet either, perfect."

Peggy smiled at her younger friend, "Spending time with you has inspired us to spend more time remembering why we fell in love with each other in the first place Claire, you're good for us…"

Scully reached out and took Peggy's hand, "We just hope we're as happy as you and Frank when we get older. That we find a way to live our lives in a way that's right for us."

Frank nodded, "Well the _most_ important thing is to talk to each other about what's bothering you…and make each others happiness your fist priority. You both seem to be pretty good at that already."

"Which reminds me Claire I haven't asked you for a couple of weeks if everything has been OK with Sam? Has he given you any more trouble?" Peggy looked at her with concern.

Scully felt Mulder tense and slipped her on to his lower back as she shook her head, "He's been fine. We don't have much to do with each other outside of work, which I'm very happy about, but I've had no trouble. He's probably embarrassed, especially now David and Tom have become such good friends. We assume that he's never spoken to Tom about it…"

Frank looked at Mulder, "And you've never said anything?"

"To Tom…or to Sam?" Mulder asked as pulled Scully into his side.

Frank shrugged, "Well both I guess…" he smiled at Mulder.

Mulder sighed, "I didn't need to make the situation worse by approaching Sam…he hasn't spoken to me since it happened so I'm happy to leave it that way." He looked at Scully and smiled, "I _trust_ Claire I don't need to trust him. She told me to leave it, that's she has dealt with it…so that's what I did. I'd still love to kick his ass though!"

Mulder smiled ruefully and Scully, Peggy and Frank all chuckled.

"As for Tom…well he didn't do anything wrong and as far as I know he doesn't even know what happen. Claire advised that I keep it to myself and that's what I did. Tom's a good man and I don't want to cause him any problems…even if his brother is a total asshole."

Peggy nodded and smiled, "Well I'd say you've got a very healthy attitude David. I never did like Sam very much, he's been a bit off ever since he was a teenage…a very weak man. Tom's was always different though, under the hero worship I think Sam is a bit jealous of him."

"You know them pretty well then? I didn't realise…" Scully asked.

Peggy shook her head, "I _knew_ their mother well, she died several years ago. Sally always worried about Sam and hoped that he'd sort his life out. I was pleased when he got the job at the paper, thought he might be settling down…but I certainly won't stand for him causing you any trouble Claire."

Scully smiled and shook her head, "Please don't worry Peggy. He's been fine for the last few weeks…maybe he _is_ settling down."

Peggy smiled and put down her empty glass, "We're not going to spoil our afternoon talking about that Sam Bennett boy, lets walk into town and find you two some Cotton Candy."

* * *

 

When they got into town they found that their excitement was well founded, it all looked like something out of movie!

The whole of the main street had been closed off for the carnival. Rides filled the road and stalls filled the sidewalks. Music played loudly out of speakers which had been hung from the tops of the buildings and people dressed in costumes walked up and down handing candy out to the children.

Someone dressed at as a rabbit walked up to Scully, dropped to one knee and held up some Cotton Candy. She laughed and looked up at Mulder who smiled and shrugged.

Scully took the candy and Mr Bunny turned to Mulder, "Don't worry Dave I'm not flirtin' with your wife…just making sure she's well looked after."

Mulder laughed and held his hand out to shake the bunnies paw warmly, "Tom, you look like an _idiot…_ "

Tom pushed back his bunny head and smiled, "Well it's for the kids and I have _no_ shame. Josh thinks I'm hilarious…Lily is just _dying of embarrassment!"_ he joked.

Scully smiled and stroked his arm, "Well you're lovely a soft…why didn't you get one of these David?" she teased.

Tom guffawed loudly, "You've got a kinky one Dave!"

Peggy laughed, "Don't _you_ start Thomas, I hear enough filth from these two!"

Tom looked at Peggy and blushed slightly at the sight of his mom's old friend. "I didn't know you were coming to the fair with Dave and Claire…" he reached the shake Frank's hand and kissed Peggy's cheek, "It's been too long Peggy, when Dave said you were neighbours I hoped that we'd get the chance to catch up."

Peggy smiled, "David and Claire have become good friends, they're a pleasure for two old folk to be around. It's nice to see you too Thomas, I bet Lily and Joshua are getting big!"

Tom nodded, "Yep, Lily is 15 and Josh is 10. I bet they'd love to see you…" he looked around. "I'm sure we'll all catch up later."

Peggy nodded and looked at Mulder and Scully, "Shall we walk down to the square? That's where the main stage is…"

Mulder nodded, "Sounds good."

He took Scully's hand as Peggy and Frank started to walk on. "We'll see you guys in a bit Tom?"

Tom nodded and replaced his bunny head.

"You bet," said Mr Bunny as he straightening his Cotton Candy basket. "I'll be coming back down to the stage before you start prize giving."

Mulder laughed at his friend and Mr Bunny hit Mulder's arm lightly, "I'll get you into a costume for the school show Dave. I'll have a word with Claire first and see what she likes the sound of…"

Mulder's jaw dropped, " _You will not._ Kathy said I was just helping back stage!"

Mr Bunny started to walk away with a little bounce in his step, "Plans change all the time Dave, you _never_ know what might happen on the night…"

Mulder watched him go and looked at Scully with his mouth still open.

She grinned at his shocked face and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Mulder...I can't wait to see you all dressed up for me..'

Mulder worked his jaw up and down as he watched Scully walk away to catch up with Peggy and Frank.

He shook his head and rushed to keep up with her. He knew domestic life with Scully would mean _trouble…_

* * *

 

The music was turned down and Kathy Grimes walked to the centre of the stage.

"Good evening everyone! I know none of you will mind if we take a few minutes of your time to give out some school prizes," she paused while of the crowd clapped and cheered.

"Everyone at Jefferson High has had a fantastic year, but we'd like to take the time to celebrate some special achievements this term." Kathy looked down at Mulder, "So please can I welcome our newest faculty member Mr Holman onto the stage to present some awards…"

Mulder grabbed Scully's hand and tugged her along as he climbed up the steps and onto the stage.

Scully suddenly felt very self-conscious...but she couldn't help but blush with pride when she heard some of the older students cheering her partner. It seemed that he had understated his impact.

"…And of course Mr Holman is joined by his wife Claire." Kathy added.

Scully smiled weakly and hoped that she was hiding her deep desire to get the hell off the stage.

It seemed that Mulder had become a little more used to public speaking over the last few weeks, he took the microphone off Kathy and smiled down at the crowd. "Hi everyone. I know you just want me to get on with it, but first I wanted to say thanks to all of you for making us both feel so welcome over the last few weeks…"

Scully looked from Mulder to the crowd and then back to Mulder. She realised why he wasn't nervous, they _all_ knew him...they at very least knew who he was...he was already a part of this town. She heard a couple more whoops and cheers from the crowd and felt her pride grow…Scully knew at that moment she was going to make sure teaching was a part of Mulder's future.

Mulder smiled and continued, "…But this is all about you guys and I've got to tell you that I have been amazed by each and every student that I've taught so far. You've all got very bright futures ahead of you."

Mulder looked down at the piece of paper, "Now there's a _big_ list here so we're going to have to work through everyone as quickly as possible...as Mrs Grimes said I've brought my _beautiful_  wife Claire up here with me and she's going to help me give them out." Mulder smiled down at Scully as she heard a few wolf whistles echo through the crowd. He was temporarily left speechless by the pride and love he saw in her eyes...after a second he coughed and looked back to his waiting audience, "… _anyway_ I think you all know who is going to be receiving prizes, if you can make your way to the front of the stage this will all go a little quicker."

Mulder reached behind them and passed the first prize to Scully. He smiled softly at her and then leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Twenty minutes at the most Scully, then we'll get you off this stage _and_ get you a drink…" He kissed her cheek quickly and looked back to the crowd, "Right…first up…Grace Morgan for her role as captain of last terms winning girls baseball team. Come up Gracie…!"

* * *

 

When they climbed down off the stage at the end of prize giving Tom came over to join them, " _Great_ job man, really smooth. Those things can be a nightmare."

Mulder nodded, "Wasn't too bad, I could feel Claire practically screaming next to me though," he looked down at Scully, "I didn't realise you'd feel that uncomfortable baby. You should have said something…"

Tom looked at Scully, "You looked fine to me Claire."

Mulder squeezed Scully hand, "She hides it well but I can always tell when she's been pushed out of her comfort zone."

Scully shook her head, "I was _fine_ …honestly. It was just a shock at first, but I'm not used to being in front of such a large rowdy crowd. I wouldn't have missed it…they _really_ love you."

Tom laughed, "Yeah Dave's a natural, it makes me sick. Even my Lily thinks the sun shines out of his ass and she hates almost everyone!"

Mulder laughed, "She does not Tom. She a nice kid… just a bit… _outspoken."_

Tom closed his eyes and sighed then he looked at Mulder seriously, "You call it outspoken, I call it headstrong and difficult. Takes after her uncle that one…but seriously Dave I have been meaning to say thank you properly. You really have made difference, she trusts you…and I think she actually likes me more because you're my friend!"

Mulder shook his head and put his arm on Tom's shoulder, "You're underestimate her relationship with you and Amanda, she loves you both very much. Hell she's a teenager Tom, it's her job to give you a hard time…I'm sure she'll be out the other side soon."

Tom nodded, "Yeah…I hope you're right."

He looked at Scully, "You've got a _good_ man here Claire."

Scully smiled at Tom and then at Mulder, "You don't have to worry…I know how lucky I am."

Mulder moved to pull her into his side and kissed her temple, " _I'm_ the lucky one Tom…if I'm a good man it's because Claire helped to get me there."

Tom nodded and smiled at them both. "Talking about our better halves I'm going to find Amanda, the dancing will start in a minute."

Tom walked away and Mulder looked down at Scully, "You sure you're OK?"

Scully smiled at him with moist eyes as the music started up, "I'm just _so_ proud of you, I…"

Mulder grinned, "You weren't proud of me before?" he joked.

Scully wiped her eyes, "Of course you fool! It's just you're... _happy_ and you're doing something you love and people appreciate you...it's like they're seeing you as I've always seen you."

Mulder smiled, "Well as I said, if that's the case then it's mostly because of you... Will you dance with me Mrs Holman?"

"Absolutely Mr Holman, lead the way..." and she followed him into the crowd to dance with her man.

* * *

 

_No one even noticed Sam standing in an alleyway between the shops._

_He stepped out of the shadows and watched 'Claire and David' as they started to dance._

_They smiled at each other happily and talked as they danced…_

**_F_ ** _**BI Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully** , they weren't even married. _

_Were they actually even a **real** couple? _

_He was good at his job but he'd only found out enough to know that they weren't who they claimed to be…what he didn't know yet was **why** …until he knew how to best use this information to his advantage their secret would be safe._

* * *

 

They leaned on a temporary bar that had been set up at one end of the carnival, Mulder nudged Scully with his hip and pushed a beer towards her. She lifted it up to her mouth, took a long drink and smiled at him, "This is so much fun! We should come back next year…no matter where we are…"

Peggy appeared behind them, "Why wouldn't you be here anyway Claire?"

Scully froze and Mulder stepped in to answer, "You never know where we're going to be Peggy, we could all take that trip to Hawaii!"

"Oh don't _tease_ me David…" Peggy laughed and reached to pick up two drinks and walked back to the table where Frank was waiting.

They started to follow her and Scully leaned back against Mulder as they walked. Just before they arrived at the table Scully turned in his arms and whispered into his ear, "That was stupid of me Mulder, I guess I've had one to many beers, thanks for covering for me."

He bent to kiss her ear and murmured, "It's what we do _partner_ I've always got your back."

Peggy shouted over, "What was it you said yesterday about public displays of affection David?"

Mulder grinned at Peggy, then put his hand on the base of Scully's back and dipped her dramatically. He leaned to brush against her lips gently then lifted her upright as he smiled at Peggy's amused expression.

"Now now David you put the nice lady down…" The both turned and smiled at Colin as he walked up to them.

Scully leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Good to see you Colin, it's been a couple of weeks at least." Mulder said as they shook hand.

"It has David, I'd be wondering what was keepin' you at home all these nights if I didn't know your lovely wife."

Colin smiled at Scully. "...And how are you my dear?"

"I'm _good_ Colin, having a great evening…it's nice to see you out of the bar as well."

"It's certainly nice to have a night off Claire. I love the place as you know, but even a little place like ours can be hard work at times. I had your Sam in last night, drunk as a skunk he was and causing no end of trouble…"

Peggy looked up, "Sam Bennett?"

Colin nodded, "You know what he's like Peggy, the man has no self-control when he has a few drinks in him…although I guess I don't need to be telling Claire about that do I…" he looked at Scully with a sad smile.

Tom chose that moment to join them. "Has someone been giving you a hard time at work Claire?"

Everyone looked at each other sharply and Peggy winced.

Tom looked at Mulder, "What's going on Dave?"

Scully decided to save Mulder an awkward conversation, "Look I guess we should have said something earlier, but we didn't want to cause any bad feeling…"

Tom sighed and ran his hand over his face, "This is about Sam isn't it? What's he done now? Has he been causing trouble at work Claire?"

He looked at Mulder, "You should have said something to me..."

Scully continued, "It was at Colin's bar the first week we were here...the evening of my first day at work actually…"

Tom paled slightly he didn't like the sound of this at all.

"Lets just say that he had a few drinks, said some things about David that I _really_ didn't appreciate and then made a pass at me."

Tom looked at Mulder, "Jesus man and you _knew_ about this?"

Mulder shrugged, "Of course," he reached for Scully's hand, "Claire and I don't have any secrets, she called me to come pick her up and told me in the car."

"Why the hell didn't you say anything then?" Tom sounded pissed off but certainly not at Mulder.

Mulder put his arm around Scully, "Because _Claire_ said that she'd put him straight and that she felt comfortable dealing with it. She wanted me to leave it alone so I did as she asked…I trust her judgement. If it had happened again then the situation might have been different."

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell me?" Tom asked.

Scully stepped in, "Because we didn't want it to become this big issue Tom. You and David work together; I hoped that you would become friends...I didn't want this situation to impact on the school or David's work."

Mulder shook his head then leaned to kiss her temple, "No offence Tom but that wasn't the _main_ issue issue for me, Claire  _always_ come first. I just agreed that we should try and draw a line under the whole thing and move on."

"When I saw him put his hand on Claire leg I very nearly knocked the fella out myself. If I'd been a few years younger…" Colin observed shaking his head.

Mulder smiled at Colin and tighten his arm around Scully, "If I'd actually been there to see that he probably would've been picking teeth off the carpet," he smiled down at Scully, "but I know Claire is more than capable of looking after herself..."

Tom was obviously used to clearing up his brothers mess, "I'm _so_ sorry, to both of you. Do you want me to have a word?"

Scully shook her head, "It was _weeks_ ago Tom, just leave it."

Peggy chimed in, "If he touches her again _I'll_ be the one teaching him a lesson, on behalf of his mother."

Frank nodded quietly in the corner, "…and I'll hold your coat."

Tom looked around at the little crowd, "Well you certainly have plenty of bodyguards Claire...even if you don't need them…I'm just sorry it was my brother who caused them to come to your defence. You both deserve better."

"...Apologisin' for me again big brother? What am I meant to have done this time…stole the Star of Africa?"

Mulder tensed when he heard Sam's voice, he subtly brought Scully in front of him and encircled her tightly in his arms.

Sam stepped through the little crowd and saw Mulder and Scully. He grinned at them and rolled his eyes dramatically. He had obviously been drinking and Scully braced herself against Mulder's chest, this was the first time she'd seen him drunk since that night and she really didn't want a scene.

Sam laughed, "Aw damn Tom, Mr and Mrs Perfect been tellin' tales? She just doesn't know how to have a good time do you _Claire_? You know maybe he isn't looking after her properly at home? _Maybe_ she's all tightly wound and doesn't know what to do with it?"

Sam reached forward to touch Scully and her partner pulled her back out of his reach.

Mulder tighten his hold on Scully slightly and looked over at Tom, "Seriously man, take him out of our sights before I lose my temper…"

Sam grinned, " _Before he loses his temper_ …yeah I'd like to see that. Can't keep his woman happy in the bedroom so he's gettin' all paranoid that someone else might take their turn!"

Tom grabbed Sam at this point and Frank stepped in, "Samuel Bennett you just back off and leave these good people alone."

Sam looked at Frank with a little shock, he obviously hadn't expected him to be the one who would step up in their defence. He sneered at Mulder, "You've got _this_ guy fighting your battles?"

As Mulder started to step forward Scully turned and cupped his face in her hands, she fixed her eyes on his and he stilled, "He's not worth it, he's just a sad drunk who can't take no for an answer. Do not let him get to you."

Mulder took a deep breath and pulled Scully into his arms holding her head against his chest as he watched Tom struggling to control Sam.

"What's all the commotion?" They turned to see Carlton and Bernstein standing nearby, Carlton watched the scene with concern. "This is meant to be a _happy_ occasion."

Peggy caught Carlton's eye, shook her head sadly and signalled him to come over. She stood talking to him for about a minute and Sam shouted over from where Tom was still holding him back, "Come on boss don't be listening to whatever Peggy's got to say, you know she thinks I'm just a waste of space!"

Carlton faced Sam with a glare of disappointment, " _Peggy_ helped to get you the job at the Gazette Sam, I didn't think you were up to it and she asked my wife to push me into giving you a chance…and I've been proud of how well you've done."

Sam looked at Peggy with a little shock then back at Carlton.

"But that all means nothing now. Peggy has explained what's going on…you're _fired_ Sam. I'll send Jackson with your things on Monday morning."

Sam looked shocked, "Boss, you can't mean it… _she_ isn't even…"

Carlton held his hand up, _"Enough Sam!"_

He looked at Tom, "Get him home will you Tom, no one wants this kind of trouble tonight, it's meant to be a family night."

Tom nodded sadly and then looked up at Mulder. Mulder gave him a tight lipped smile and mouthed **_Monday_** before moving his attention back to Scully.

Carlton walked over to joined them, he looked down at Scully who had just moved out of Mulder's embrace.

"I'm sorry about all that Carlton," she said, "I _really_ didn't want to get you involved. It's all so silly..."

"I don't want someone like that working for us Claire…you've been blessing these last few weeks and if he can't show you the respect that you deserve then he's gone. I just wish you'd said something sooner…" he looked over at Peggy, "Or you Pegs..."

Peggy shook her head, "Claire said she was fine so it wasn't my place to get involved, he'd been behaving himself since that first night…it's the drink that's he downfall. Always has been."

Scully slipped her hand into Mulder's and looked up at him, "Hey let's not allow this ruin a nice evening...I seem to remember you promised me a trip on the Ferris Wheel."

* * *

 

Mulder lay spooned behind Scully in bed, she had on a tank top and panties and Mulder wore his boxers. He traced her side lightly and leaned in to kiss her neck, "I'm sorry that asshole ruined the evening Scully…"

Scully sighed, "He ruined _nothing_ Mulder it was a ten minute glitch in an otherwise beautiful evening, I feel a bit sorry for him actually."

Mulder chuckled, " _You_ feel sorry for him? You're too kind heart for your own good sometimes Scully, why on earth would you feel sorry for him?"

Scully leaned back and smiled, "Because we've come at the end of a _lovely_ evening with friends, I got to watch the man I love in his element doing something _he_ loves…and now we're at home in bed lying in each others arms. What has he got?"

Mulder smiled, " _Hmmm…_ I appreciate your attempt at empathy Scully but I think his situation is mostly self-inflicted."

"True...and my empathy vanished _completely_ when he started on you tonight…I don't understand what his problem is Mulder…"

"Jealousy." Mulder sighed. " _I know..._ I've spent over seven years getting green with envy every time some guy picked up the nerve to try and talk to you."

Scully laughed and reached back to rest her hand on his thigh, "I wish I'd known…I wish I could have told you that there was no need to be worried…that I only ever had eyes for you…"

"Well there was…"

Scully smirked she knew what was coming, "I didn't sleep with Ed Jerse…we kissed…I almost allowed myself to go through with it...but in the end he slept on the couch."

Mulder lifted himself up to look down at her face, "I was _so_ sure that…"

Scully shook her head, "I was trying to move on…or at least _control_ with my feelings for you…but in the end it didn't feel right. When I closed my eyes I thought of you...it ended there."

Mulder smiled down at her, "I thought it _wasn't_ about me Scully?"

Scully closed her eyes and sighed as she thought back to that time, "...It wasn't. Well it wasn't _all_ about you. I needed a release, I felt like I was drowning in my own life...I thought that it would be safer if I could find that with someone I didn't know, someone I felt nothing for. But when you were all that I could think of I realised that having sex with him would only make things more complicated. I was so angry with myself...that I'd lost control of my own emotions. I guess it was more about you than I wanted to admit, even to myself."

He leaned to gently pepper kisses over her eyelids and cheek, "I wish you'd come to me…"

Scully opened her eyes and lifted her head to brush his lips, "So do I now Mulder. You have a way of erasing my anxieties…making the world seem far less complicated."

"Who would've imagined that Scully, that I could make your life _less complicated!"_ He smiled in wonder and dropped back down to his spot nuzzled into the back of her neck. "Just promise me _one_ thing baby, if he causes you any more trouble you'll tell me straight away. Call me at work even. I _need_ to know that you're OK."

Scully went to speak, "No Scully. I know what you're going to say and I know that you are a skilled FBI Agent who could probably kick my ass if you wanted to…but I need you to understand that if I'm protective of you it's not because I think you're incapable of looking after yourself. It's because I _need_ you, I need to know you're safe... _you're my life Scully."_

Scully turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted his legs to hold pull her closer. She spoke into his neck between kisses, "I understand that now Mulder, now that I know you feel the same way as me. I remember that feeling deep in my stomach when you would go off on your own and I couldn't find you. I felt sick, it's was like I couldn't breath properly…my head swam with a million thoughts of where you were...what if you were in trouble, what if you needed me and I couldn't get to you…what if you never came back. _That feeling Mulder…_ " Scully took a shuddered breath and he felt the wetness of her tears on his throat. "That feeling is _suffocating_ ," she continued, "Now we know, we have to promise never to do that to each other again...OK?"

Mulder pulled her close. It all made sense now, he had thought he was protecting her…but he'd only been causing her additional pain. He moved to kiss the tears off her cheeks, "I _promise_ Scully, I can absolutely promise you that. Never Again. I'm so sorry."

Scully smiled and curled her head back against his warm neck, "Never Again Mulder."

* * *

 

Mulder got out of the shower and pulled on a pair of sweatpants before quickly combing his hair and cleaning his teeth, he could smell coffee, toast and bacon downstairs.

Coffee, toast, bacon and _Scully…_ Sunday mornings don't get any better than that.

He walked downstairs and stopped in the doorway to watch her.

She sat on a stool at the breakfast counter in an oversized sweater, she had bare feet and her hair was tided back in a messy bun.

Scully sensed him in the doorway, looked up and smiled. "It's been _weeks_ Mulder, why is it that every single morning you still look surprised to see me here?"

Mulder chuckled and walked to wrap his arms around her from behind and kiss the bottom of her neck, "Maybe not surprised Scully, just really, _(kiss)_ really, _(kiss)_ really, _(kiss)_ **pleased** to see you..."

Scully laughed, "The feeling is _extremely_  mutual Mulder, now get some breakfast we have a busy day ahead of us!"

Mulder walked over and put some toast on a plate; he turned with a piece of bacon in his mouth and raised an eyebrow, " _Busy?_ Busy how? It's Sunday Scully…you know...a traditional day of rest!"

"Well..." Scully looked at a piece of paper in her hand, "We _need_ to go food shopping, the yard needs weeding, the swing on the porch is coming loose, we need to change to beds and put the laundry on…" she looked up at his shocked face with a grin, "…all that and I _need_ to allow time to make love to you at least twice before bedtime."

Mulder grinned and walked around to snatch to list. "I _really_ like that last one baby…...you've actually written that on the list?" he laughed.

Scully grabbed a piece of bacon out of his hand and bit into it, "Yes...well I thought we might both be in need of a bit of… _motivation."_

Mulder leaned down and kissed her gently. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip before flicking it briefly into her mouth and pulling back, _"Ooooo...motivate me Scully…please!"_  


	13. Till I Can't Breathe

Mulder pushed the trolley and Scully trailed behind as she picked things up and put them in. She approached with salmon and waved it at Mulder, he nodded happily and she dropped it in.

As he walked along he let his mind drift...it was this stuff that had rocked his world. Even when his parents were together he didn't remember them going shopping together…hell he wasn't even sure his mother _did_ food shopping, it just somehow arrived in the refrigerator.

He looked back at Scully and smiled. He was pretty sure her family shopped together, she had a _real_ family…

Scully threw some salad into the trolley and looked at Mulder, "You look like you're _actually_ enjoying this Mulder, the novelty still hasn't worn off has it?"

Mulder smiled, "I enjoy spending time with you, whether that's shopping…DIY… _or even stakeouts..._ " he whispered the last bit and Scully grinned.

"Well I'll remind you of that in a few years when I want to go food shopping and you want to stay at home to watch some football game…" she said as she walked away.

Mulder picked up some curious looking packets 'food' out of the trolley and studied them. He looked up at her as she returned with more items, "Well I can't promise that the novelty of food shopping won't wear off, but if you remind me of this conversation… _and_ my life before you…I promise you'll soon have me searching for the car keys."

Scully pulled him down for a quick kiss, "I tell you what… _you_ promise to try to be this amenable to household jobs in the future and I promise to wait until the match is over before we leave…" she picked up a packet of quinoa and threw it in the trolley before smiling up at her partner, "…and _you_ can remind me that I said that too."

Mulder laughed, _"Deal."_

As they continued down the isle they heard a voice behind them, "Hey Dave!"

Mulder turned around, "Tom, good to see you…"

Tom held a piece of paper in his hand, "Think you dropped this..."

He glanced down at the list and smiled at Scully, " _Now_ I understand why Dave is always so keen to get home Claire!"

Scully blushed a little and took the list from his hand.

Mulder smiled at her embarrassment, "Just a little joke Tom…and maybe a bit of _motivation_ for me to get some Sunday jobs done."

"Who said I was motivating _you_ David…" Scully said with a sly smile as she squeezed his arm and returned to shopping.

Tom laughed, "I _knew_ I liked her Dave, you're a lucky man."

Mulder chuckled at Scully's bold flirting and then smiled at his friend, "God I know Tom… _she's my life."_

Tom was surprised at Mulder's open sentiment and looked at the floor awkwardly before looking back at his friend, "I know what my brother did must have been difficult…I'm very grateful for your efforts to deal with it quietly. I have no idea what he was thinking…well…I'm just very sorry..."

Mulder but his hand on Tom's shoulder, "Hey man don't worry, you're not your brothers keeper. However in the interest of openness I do need to tell you that if he causes her any more trouble I _might_ not be as controlled next time."

Tom nodded understandingly, "I get that man I really do, he was way out of line last night. I could see that if Claire wasn't there to calm you down things might have gone very differently and I would've understood."

Scully returned with a selection of fruit and spilled it into the trolley, "You guys OK?"

Tom nodded, "Claire, I'm so sorry about Sam. He's always been difficult when he's had a few to drink…but last night…I was _horrified_ by the way he spoke to you both."

Scully shook her head, "Honestly Tom, it's not your place to have to…"

"Dave said the same Claire...but I feel you're owed an apology from one of the Bennett family and it won't be Sam so it might as well be me. Sam packed his bags this morning and headed out east for a while, said he's going to spend some time with friends in New Jersey. To be honest I'm just glad to see the back of him for a while…it'll be good to get back to normal you know?"

Mulder and Scully both nodded.

"So Dave are you OK to stay back late tomorrow and go over some ideas for the show?"

Mulder looked at Scully and she shrugged, "I'm writing up that piece on the fair tomorrow so I might be finishing late anyway…not that you need my _permission_ to stay back at work..." she smiled.

"I know…but I wouldn't want to agree if you had plans for me…"

Tom laughed, "Sounds like Claire already has plans for you today Dave! I'm going to let you both go and…well... _enjoy_ your afternoon."

He walked away and Mulder smiled into Scully's sparkling eyes, "You're extremely good for my reputation..."

* * *

 

The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry and the same could be said of Mulder and Scully plans to enjoy some fun alongside their afternoon of work.

It was gone 1pm by the time they got home and once lunch was finished they still only had one item ticked off Scully's list. The jobs were finished by 8pm, but after dinner they both crawled into bed exhausted from their labour.

"I hadn't realised keeping up a house was so much work Scully." Mulder grumbled as he slid into bed behind her, "Maybe when we get back to DC we could get a house with a smaller yard?"

Scully laughed, "If we get a house outside of the city… _in the country_ …we wouldn't need to worry about much yard work at all. Maybe we could even get one of those ride on lawnmowers!"

Mulder grinned happily and wrapped his arms around Scully's waist, he peppered her shoulders and neck with kisses, "Scully have I told you lately that I really… _really_ love you?"

Scully shrieked with laughter as his stubble tickled her back, _"Mulder!"_ she rolled over to rest her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck softly, "…I love you too. Now we need to sleep if we're going to be any use at work tomorrow."

She ran her hand down to rest on his hip and closed her eyes; "I have _plans_ for you tomorrow night though…"

Mulder peeked out of one eye, "I can cancel Tom?"

She laughed sleepily, "I _can_ wait till you're finished Mulder."

Mulder closed his eyes and smiled happily, "Maybe _you_ can baby…"

Scully smiled into his neck as she felt sleep claim her.

Mulder kissed her temple and then stroked her back gently. Scully had said she was planning on working late tomorrow…maybe it was time to bring one of her fantasies to life.

* * *

 

Mulder could see a glow from the back of the building as he pulled up outside the newspaper office; at least she hadn't finished early…

He put the key in the door as quietly as possible and turned it, then he pushed the door open and looked back at the street. It all seemed pretty quiet but Mulder decided that it wouldn't be worth the risk so he put the key back in and silently locked the door before reaching up to push the latch closed.

Luckily for an old building the floorboards were pretty quiet and Mulder slowly made his way across the floor. It was dark but the light from the back room lighted his way and as he came closer he could hear the tap of her fingers on the computer keyboard.

He stopped at the doorway and watched her through a crack in the gate. She stopped writing and smiled…after clicking the mouse a few times he heard the music of the computer shutting down. Mulder watched her stand and smooth down her skirt then she smiled happily seeming to be lost in her thought…was she thinking of him? Scully turned away from him to collect her jacket from the coat rack in the corner.

 _This_ was his chance…

Opening the gate silently he rushed forward quietly and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist from behind, one around her upper chest and one around her stomach.

Scully shrieked in fear as she felt the grip and then relaxed almost immediately when she recognised the form and scent of her partner as he dropped his chin to her shoulder. "God Mulder! _You scared me!_ What the hell are you doing here?"

Mulder smiled as he pulled her shirt off her shoulder and bit down softly on the skin he uncovered. He pushed his solid length against her and brought and a hand up to firmly grasp one of her breasts through her clothing.

Scully gasped and rocked her head back, " _Jesus Mulder…_ " she slipped her hand to his hip and grasped him tightly, "I was just thinking about you…"

Mulder smiled and moved to taste the skin on her neck, "So you were thinking of me then? When you smiled before…"

Scully turned in his arms and dropped her face to her neck, "Mulder, since we've been together like this I smile _every_ time I hear your name… _every_ time I think of you… Are you sure this is OK Mulder? What if someone comes in?"

Mulder began to undo the buttons on her shirt and shook his head, "Carlton lent me his keys…they're the only other ones right?"

Scully gasped as Mulder finished his descent and then leaned in to lick a line up between her breasts, "Yeah… _Oh God!_ We're really doing this aren't we…"

Mulder smiled and clutched Scully's waist firmly as he lifted he up on to her desk. He dropped to his knees between her legs and carefully unbuckled and removed her shoes, "You bet we are Scully, I've been thinking about this all day!"

He ran his hands up her legs as he reached for her hold-ups and pulled them down one at a time. Then he kissed her ankles and licked softly up the inside of her lower legs, " _Fuck…_ Scully move forward a second…" She moved to the edge of her desk and wiggled as Mulder carefully pulled her panties down her legs then dropped them to the floor, then he stood and flicked open the clasp at the front of her bra.

As soon as he gained access he began his assault on her nipples, sucking and teasing the tender flesh as Scully dropped her head back on her shoulders and groaned loudly.

She surprised Mulder when she suddenly pushed him back and hopped to the floor, she backed him into her chair and directed him to sit as she began to work on his belt and zipper. "No Scully… _this_ is for you…" Mulder groaned as she knelt and reached into his boxers then pulled out his pulsing hot cock.

Scully smiled at him and shook her head slowly, "Do you know how often I'm going the get wet sat at this desk remembering _this_ moment…when I dropped to my knees…and took your hard hot cock in my mouth…" Mulder groaned as her lips closed over him and her hand moved to caress his balls gently, " _Mmmmmm Mulder…_ " she moaned around him, "…you taste _so_ good…"

Mulder lifted in the chair as Scully started moving her head up and down over his length, " _Oooooo yeah baby…harder…suck me hard…_ "

She felt him reaching his peak and then pulled back to wait for him to control his impeding orgasm before returning to suck gently on his head whilst pumping his base firmly with her hand.

Mulder bucked into her face suddenly, " _Fuck…_ Scully no…" he groaned as he stood quickly, he pulled her to her feet and pushed her forcibly to her desk.

He grabbed both of her ass cheeks in his hand and held them firmly as he lifted her onto the desk and ploughed into her hot, wet core in one hard demanding thrust.

Scully screamed loudly as the pleasure/pain of his first bruising entry shook through her body. She grabbed out wildly and then settled as her arms wrapped around his neck.

He bent over to pound violently into her body, " _Ahhhhh Mulder…ahhhhh yeah…yes, that's it…_ " she babbled incoherently as he bucked into her while his mouth dropped and blindly scraped and sucked at her breasts. His hands still gripped tightly on her tight ass cheek as he squeezed and pulled at them with each thrust.

His middle finger slipped down to brush against her anus and she moaned when she felt her tight muscle flutter against his finger. Her wetness lubricated his entry as Mulder pushed his finger inside her.

 _"Ahhhhhh Mulder….FUCK!"_ She screamed out as she felt him stretching out both of her tunnels as his teeth grabbed hold of one of her nipples and then scraped down the side of her breast.

Mulder pumped into her with long, powerful strokes which were matched by his finger as he also ploughed into her from behind, " _Arrrrrgggghhhh Jesus Scully_ …the way your body reacts to me…the way _you_ feel…the way _we_ feel together…I had no idea it could be this _good!"_

When Scully dropped back to lie over her desk Mulder left his finger inserted inside her but brought his other hand around to swipe at her clit firmly as he stood up straight and slammed into her body. Scully arched her back and she screamed deeply as a blinding orgasm shook through her body.

Mulder continued to stroke firmly inside her and increased pressure on her clit as her felt another wave hit her, " _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…again…_ " she moaned as she bucked into his hand while Mulder continued to drive into her core.

Just as her second orgasm subsided Mulder pulled her up to a sitting position. She dropped her head to his shoulder and gasped as she felt his finger begin to pump inside her again as Mulder drove upwards into her lifting her body up off the desk.

She reached her hands to scratch her nails across his back and felt her body starting to pulse again, " _Ooooo Mulder, no more…Ohhhhhhhhh God…_ " she moaned and her tight tunnel began to milk his cock as she came again even harder than before.

Mulder sank his mouth to her shoulder sucking and biting her soft skin as he felt her core pull him over the edge, _"Yeah baby…yeah that's it Scully…ahhhhhhhhh you're so tight…you're pulling me into you baby…you're taking me in so hard…"_ Mulder growled out loudly as he emptied his hot liquid into her body making her flutter with aftershocks and gasp for air.

Scully dropped back to lie on her desk and pulled Mulder down with her.

He fell forward and landed on her heavily with his face dropping against her breasts. He lazily opened his mouth and reached to softly taste and lick one of her nipples as their bodies and minds started to recover.

Scully lifted a heavy hand up to Mulder's hair and brushed through it gently, "Oh God Mulder… _that was amazing…just…_ " she sighed and smiled contentedly.

Mulder lifted her slightly in order to slip his finger out of her body and Scully gasped, "And _that_ was…"

Mulder looked up at her and smiled apprehensively, _"Too much?"_

Scully laughed lightly and ran her hand down the side of his face, "What was it you said to me once Mulder? I can _never_ have too much of you…that is just not possible…"

Mulder smiled warmly.

"That last orgasm _literally_ took my breathe away Mulder, I felt like you were turning me inside-out!" Scully grinned down at him.

Mulder laughed softly and groaned as he felt himself slip from her warm body. "Well that was the idea…I seem to remember the woman I love telling me that she daydreamed about me fucking her over her desk at work. I think the request was _until she couldn't breath?"_

Mulder reached up to tuck Scully hair behind her ear lovingly, "…and I'll always endeavour to fulfil your _deepest desires_ Scully…" Mulder grinned.

"You _planned_ this for me, to fulfil one of my fantasies?" Scully said with moist eyes.

Mulder smiled quickly pulled up his boxers and trousers, then leaned in to kiss a small mark his teeth had made on one of her breasts before gently re-hooking her bra and starting to do up her buttons, "I don't want you to think that this was _entirely_ selfless Scully, I had a damn fine time too…" He grinned up at her and Scully smiled as she watched him finish buttoning her shirt, then he dropped to his knees and he reached to his pocket.

He brought out a tissue and wiped her gently before putting the tissue back into his pocket and revealing and pair of clean panties. He slipped them over her feet and pulled them up as he silently directed her to hop down off the table. He looked up at her and smiled self-consciously, "I've had those in my pocket _all day_ , I had to actively _NOT_ think about them…" he laughed.

He kept his eyes down as he picked up her shoes, carefully slipped them onto her feet and refastened the buckles. Then he stood up as he straightened her skirt and smoothed it down with his hands. Standing up straight he smiled at her affectionately, "There…you look _perfect_ Scully..."

Scully hadn't taken her eyes off him the whole time and now she smiled at him adoringly, "Mulder…I…" she paused and sucked in a breath as a tear fell down her cheek, "I didn't think anyone would ever love me the way you do…"

Mulder reached to wiped away the tear, he kissed her forehead and smiled, "Loving you was easy Scully, it was accepting your love that took time…' he kissed along her hairline and down her neck, "How about we go home, I'll make us a quick supper and then we can sit and talk about that house in the country, the one you mentioned last night…the one that included a ride on mower…"

Scully laughed as she watched attempted to smooth down his own rumpled shirt, he looked up at her shrugged and smirked. She leaned in to kiss him, "You look fine Mulder…really, _really_ fine…" she gazed hungrily.


	14. We Have To Go!

The next month and a half flew by and Scully had finally heard that she was due to start testifying in less than three weeks time. She was actually starting to feel almost nervous about returning to her normal life, she knew that she would miss Eddington and the people more than she was willing to even think about right now.

But as always Mulder would be by her side and everything would be fine.

Last night Scully had been to the school to watch the show Tom and Mulder had directed with the kids. They were _fantastic_ , everything went smoothly and Tom's starring role was…unforgettable! She almost wished she could go again tonight but she had promised to cover for Carlton.

When she'd finished work she decided to head home and plan a quiet celebration and romantic evening for Mulder. Scully had made dinner, laid out the candles, lit a roaring fire and opened a bottle of wine…she was just about to treat herself to a glass when the doorbell had rang…

* * *

 

_**(Earlier that evening at the school…)** _

Mulder paced backward and forwards behind the curtain, it was the last night of the show and Tom hadn't turned up yet…

Kathy poked her head around and looked at him with sympathy, "I'm sorry David, if he isn't here soon you will have to fill in…you wouldn't let the kids down would you?"

Mulder looked pained, "Let the kids down? No of course not, it's just…"

Kathy laughed, "You know the part don't you?

Mulder rolled his eyes, "Yeah I guess, I mean I've been to all the rehearsals I probably know the part as well as Tom…but..."

Kathy reached out and grasped Mulder's forearm tightly, "David you'll be OK, the kids will help you through…they'll all be so proud of you for stepping in…"

" _Proud?_ They're already laughing at me and I'm not even in costume yet!"

"You know full well that they laughed the first few times Tom dressed up to, but they still think he's amazing…and David with all due respect to Tom you are already everyone's favourite teacher. You'll be _amazing."_

Mulder rolled his eye, "I can't believe she's going to miss this…"

Kathy smiled, "Claire?"

Mulder nodded. "Do you want me to call her? She could be here in…"

Mulder cut in, " _God no, Kathy!_ This is going to be hard enough, if she was out there watching me…"

Kathy chuckled, "Matt Savage's dad is filming the whole thing so you can always show her the video later."

Mulder sat down on a piece of scenery and dropped his head in his hands… Why in the name of God had he thought _Hairspray_ was a good idea!

* * *

 

_**(At about the same time across town…)** _

Tom shouted into the kitchen as he eyed his brother suspiciously in the corner of the room, _"Amanda! Get the kids and go now!"_

Amanda looked into the room with a concerned expression, "Tom you need to leave now too, the show…"

Tom shook his head firmly, "You need to leave now 'Manda, take the kids and go to the school. I'll meet you there…"

"…But what about the…"

Tom raised his voice again, "Take the kids and _go_ Amanda! Dave will have to deal with the play…"

Sam laughed in the corner, "Yeah, Dave will take care of _everything…"_

Lily walked into the room and looked between her dad and uncle, "What does Mr Holman have to do with all this? I heard you shouting about him earlier?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Will you shut the fuck up about Mr Holman? You'd think the sun shone out his goddamn ass!"

Lily looked at her uncle in shock than at her dad. Her bottom lip wobbled a bit, _"Daddy?"_

Tom cupped the side of Lily face, "I need you to leave with your mom now sweetheart, Uncle Sam and I are just going to have a chat and sort all this out…you didn't mean to shout at Lily did you Sam?" Tom looked at Sam pointedly.

Sam nodded distractedly, "Yeah kid, sorry for raising my voice…you just go with your mom yeah?"

Amanda took Lily's hand and led her quickly towards the door, she looked back at Tom with concern, "You'll be OK?"

Sam laughed, "He's my _brother_ Amanda, you think I'm going to hurt him or something?

Amanda shook her head slowly and Tom winked at her, "We'll be fine darlin', we just need to short out a few things…"

Amanda smiled tremulously and left with Lily.

Tom listened for the three of them to get into the car and drive away before he looked back at his brother, "I don't know what you're trying to tell me Sam. You've been gone for over a month, you come back here with no warning; you've obviously been drinking again. So what...you're trying to say that Dave and Claire aren't really Dave and Claire?"

"I told you man, they've been lying the _whole time!"_

Tom nodded carefully, "You said they're cops?"

Sam shook his head, "You aren't listening to me man, I said they're FBI!"

Tom sighed, "And what? They're undercover?"

Sam paced quickly across the room, " _No_ these guys who I spoke to, they said that they're in some sort of Witness Protection Program. Claire…her _real_ name is Dana Scully…was somehow involved in the shooting last year in Washington, DC and they're trying to protect her so she can testify against the guy who did it."

Tom nodded, against his better judgement this story was starting to have an air of truth about it, "And Dave?"

"He's her partner at the FBI… _Fox_ Mulder…the were put into protection together…"

Tom sat down and looked at his brother carefully as he continued to pace. Something was off; Sam didn't seem right, even by his normal standards.

"Sam, even if what you're saying is true then Dave and Claire are still the good guys here."

Sam slammed his hand down on a piece of furniture, _"They're liars Tom! They aren't who they're claiming to be!"_

Tom nodded, "Yes…but if they're in Witness Protection they _have_ to lie to protect their identities. They've lied about they're names and who they are…but I don't believe they've lied about anything else. I won't sit by and let you throw Claire… _Dana_ , whoever she is…under the bus because she bruised your ego!"

"She's a stuck up bitch Tom and her partner is no better…they're not even _married_ you know...they probably are even a _real_ couple!"

Tom shook his head and laughed softy, "You can claim they're lying about a lot of things but no one is _that_ good Sam. They adore each other…and I won't let you risk their lives." Tom paused and looked carefully at his brother, "You aren't behaving right Sam; you aren't being rational about this. What have they actually done to you?"

 _"They got me sacked!"_ He shouted, he looked at the floor now and was starting to sway slightly on the spot.

"You got _yourself_ sacked Sam! You were drunk, you were offensive…even I wanted to punch you that night!"

Sam shook his head and continued to sway as he stared at the ground, "He's got to you…he's _brainwashed_ you…"

Tom started to move forward; "Dave has done _nothing_ to me Sam; he's a good friend, no matter what his name is. Even if I believe everything you've told me tonight _all_ he is guilty of is lying to protect the women he loves…" Tom looked at the phone nervously and then back at his brother. "Have you said anything Sam? Have you told those people you spoke to where Claire is? Because I'm worried that they might…"

Sam looked up for the first time in a few minutes, "Will you shut up about them! _I don't care about them!_ These people have given us a chance to start a new life…"

Tom walked towards the phone slowly, "Sam…I have to call someone. Dave and Claire…they have no idea…these people could be on their way here…hell they could be here already!"

Sam shook his head and shifted his weight from one leg to another, he reached into his pocket and brought put a gun. "I _can't_ let you do that man…"

Tom looked up and froze. He held up his hand defensively, "Sam, I know that you won't hurt me…"

Sam avoided Tom's eyes and swayed as he tried to hold the gun steady, "I _can't_ let you do that…" Sam repeated as his eyes filled with tears.

Tom moved slowly towards the phone, "Dave is at the school waiting for me, I can't stand here and do nothing if their lives are in danger. These are _good_ people Sam...they're _good_ friends."

Sam watched Tom's hand move towards the phone, "I said **_no_** Tom…" Sam said quietly.

Tom shook his head almost imperceptibly as he reached to pick up the phone. "I'm sorry Sam…" Tom heard a loud shot and everything faded to black.

* * *

 

Scully opened the door and was greeted by a young Deputy. He removed his hat and nodded his head, "Good evening ma'am, I'm looking to speak to a Claire Holman, would that be you?"

Scully nodded, "Yes Deputy. Is everything OK?"

The Deputy smiled sadly, "I'm Deputy Andy Hallam and I'm sorry to inform you that someone I believe to be a friend of yours was shot at his home this evening…a Mr Thomas Bennett?"

Scully covered her mouth, " _Oh God!_ Is he OK? I mean...he is alive isn't he?"

Hallam nodded slowly, "When I left the scene Mr Bennett was alive, but the EMTs said he was critical…his wife and children will be notified as soon as we can locate them."

Scully was shocked, "Do you have any idea who…"

Hallam interrupted, "I'm afraid I can't give you many details ma'am apart from to say that his neighbours saw his brother Sam flee the scene and we are currently trying to ascertain his whereabouts. The reason I'm here Mrs Holman is…well this is an usual one. As the EMTs arrived Mr Bennett started to stir and it seems that he was asking for you…"

Scully raised her eyebrows, "He was _asking_ for me?"

Hallam thought for a second and then reworded his statement, "He was talking about you, he said…" he looked as his pad, "... _'Claire'_ several times, then he said that someone needed to call you, he also talked about someone called Dana…Mrs Holman do you know woman called Dana?"

Scully gasped and pulled Hallam into the hall, "Can I see an ID Deputy Hallam?"

Hallam shrugged and passed her a photo ID and badge. Scully studied them carefully and sighed, "I guess I have no choice but to assume these are real Deputy Hallam…" Scully reached into her pocket, pulled out her mobile and entered the phonebook as she spoke. She selected Gareth Burton and then pressed #911.

She looked up at the Deputy, "I'm in the Witness Protection Program, my _real_ name is Dana Scully and I am an FBI Agent from D.C. who is due to testify at a high profile court case in a couple of week."

Hallam jaw dropped, "Are you serious?"

Scully nodded solemnly, " _Deadly_ serious Deputy. I have just sent a message to my emergency contact but we need to act now if Tom was trying to warn me that our cover has been breached…"

Hallam nodded quickly, "Right Agent… _absolutely_ …you come with me and I'll make sure that you are put somewhere secure until the US Marshals arrive."

Scully shook her head, "No we need to go and get my partner… _now!"_

"Your…husband?"

"My _partner_ Special Agent Fox Mulder…he's at the school and we need to go and get him."

Hallam shook his head, "Do I understand that you are the key target Agent?"

Scully nodded, "Yes, but that isn't the point..."

"Accuse me but _that_ is the point," Hallam moved Scully outside and shut their front door, speaking softly but determinedly he continued, "I need to get you to safety, then I'll return for your partner…"

Scully stopped him sharply, "And what if these people arrive? What if they're already here? If they know about me it's safe to assume that they know about Agent Mulder as well," she hissed, "…and if they can't find me they might try and find him."

Hallam went to speak, but Scully held up her hand, "Let me make this easy for you Deputy Hallam, I am not going _anywhere_ without my partner. We are going to get into your car and you are going to drive me to Jefferson High. At that point you will wait in your car while I go inside to find my partner and get him out. Once you have us both in your car you can drive us to Juneau for all I care." Scully fixed Hallam with a stare, "Are you understanding me Deputy?"

Hallam shook his head, "Well I guess for your own safety I have no choice but to agree. I really think we should at least wait for the Marshals to arrive…"

Scully gave him a hard look.

"I just want to make it clear that I _not_ happy about this Agent Scully."

Scully nodded as she started to rush Hallam towards his car, " _Yes OK!_ Write your objections in a report or something. I am not waiting for anyone…we are going to get Mulder _now."_

* * *

 

Mulder ripped open the Velcro at the back of his padded dress, pulled off his wig and then started to remove his makeup. Of all the things he ever imagined having to do in order to prove his love for his partner he never expected one of them to be singing and dancing in drag!

Mulder smirked as his reflection in the mirror, he would deny this until the day he died but he actually enjoyed it… _a bit._

He heard a noise in the corridor and pulled on his sweatpants and t-shirt before he went to look outside.

 _"Kathy?"_ He called out.

Mulder knew that she was the last person in the building; everyone else had already left for home or Callaghan's...

He walked down towards the stage…it all felt strangely quiet.

As he stepped up towards the curtain and noticed that it had been opened, weird...

He heard a noise at the back of the room again, "Kathy? I'm almost ready, I'm just going to go and pick up those flowers for Claire and I'll be right there."

No answer.

Mulder walked to the other side of the stage then turned to look back in the direction of the corridor. He had no reason to feel this way, he hadn't had this feeling in months, but he felt on edge…something deep inside him was saying **_Danger._**

He walked back across the stage smiling and shaking his head; it's probably just because it's so quiet. This place was usually full of kids...

He heard a quiet bang coming from the direction of the fire exit and then footsteps coming towards him, "Hello?"

He stopped in the middle of the stage. After a second he saw Scully come around the corner and smiled, "God baby, you scared the shit out of me…I'm hearing noises all over the place tonight!"

She rushed towards him and grabbed his hand, "Mulder we're out of here…I don't know that details yet but our cover has been blown, _we need to go!"_

Mulder looked towards the back of the theatre suddenly feeling tense about that noise, he was _so_ sure…

Scully pulled his face to hers, " _Mulder!_ Tom has been shot, he's critical…it seems he was trying to warn us…"

Mulder jaw dropped, "We need to get _you_ out of here Scully."

Just as he turned her toward the exit he saw a shadow move at the back of the theatre. He froze and then saw the outline of…

Mulder leapt forward and knocked Scully to the ground as a loud gunshot echoed around the auditorium. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her along to the edge of the stage behind the curtain.

Scully looked up at him and whispered, _"I'm fine Mulder…I wasn't hit…"_

Mulder smiled down at her, "That's _good,_ you're going to be just fine Scully…"

Then his eye fell shut and he slipped to her side.

Scully looked down at him and watched a red stain of blood spread across his stomach...


	15. Desperation

Scully watched Mulder's chest rise and fall quickly as his breath shallowed, she ran her palm down the side of his face, " _Mulder…_ Mulder talk to me…we need to go...now!"

Tears welled in her eyes and she glanced around, _what should she do?_

She heard Mulder moan and leaned closer, _"Go…"_ she heard him murmur quietly, _"Please…"_

Scully shook her head vehemently; "I won't leave you Mulder. _Never."_

She heard a laugh and froze, "Well isn't that lovely," she recognized the voice straightaway, "Seems my big brother was right, maybe the FBI Agents really are in _love!"_

He moved into the light, Scully tensed and automatically moved her body over her partner. "Sam, what are you doing? All this can't be because I turned you down in a bar?" she asked contemptuously.

He laughed, "You're not _that_ hot _Dana_...that was just my inspiration...this is about the 250k I was offered to dispose of you and your partner…"

"Sam... _you shot Tom…_ "

Sam moved forward quickly and grabbed Scully; he hauled her up against a wall and lifted her up by her neck so that her feet hardly touched the floor. Scully choked and kicked her legs, _"Sam…"_

He pushed her hard against the wall, "My brother cared more about you and that _loser…"_ he sneered down at Mulder, "...than me, _'I won't let you hurt them!'_ maybe if he'd shown a bit more loyalty I wouldn't have _had_ to shoot him…but now that I have you ought to be sure that I won't be worried about dealing with you two as well."

Scully kicked her feet again and tried to loosen his grip.

Sam looked back at Mulder again, "Looks like your _boyfriend_ has stopped moving, do you think he might be dead _Dana?"_

Scully looked at Mulder on the floor and shook her head violently against his grip.

Sam smiled, "Ohhhh I think he might be…wouldn't that be a shame? He died to save his _beloved_ Dana and now I'm going to kill you anyway…what a waste!" He smirked at Scully and tightened his grip further, "I thought he was a bit of a dick to be honest…you liked him a lot though didn't you _Dana?"_

Scully went very still and closed her eyes.

"You know what _Dana_ …he was actually a freebie. I'm being paid to kill you, Dave is just a bonus. Let's just call him a _perk of the job._ Something about him just pissed me off from day one. Some people just get an easy run at life, they don't have to _try_ like the rest of us..."

Scully remained very still. She refused to look at Sam and seemed to have fixed her focus on Mulder's body lying on the floor, "You...don't know... _anything_...about him..." she growled out as she struggled for breath under his hands.

Sam laughed, "He got into _your_ panties easily enough though didn't he _Agent Scully?"_

As if in slow motion she brought her hand up from her side, Sam had a split second of time to react to the large strip of wood that Scully had ripped out of the scenery behind her. His brain just registered that her nails and fingers bled from the effort of acquiring the weapon before she plunged it deeply into the side of his neck. He dropped Scully and his gun to the floor immediately as he reached to cover the wound while blood gushed threw his fingers.

He gasped up at Scully as he dropped to his knees and then reached for his gun.

She kicked it away and looked down at him. Her mind ran quickly through her option _...treat him?…arrest him?…she should make him pay…_ but there was no real choice to be made.

She held the shard of wood in her hand and plunged it back into his neck.

_This_ stab caused him to fall to the ground unresponsively.

Forgetting Sam immediately Scully ran to Mulder and dropped to her knees, _"Mulder…"_ she ran her hand over his face and then to his neck, she could still feel a slight heartbeat, "Mulder…I need you to stay with me…you're going to be OK… _you are not going to die on me now.._."

She dialled 911, "Jefferson High School, Eddington. In the theatre. On the stage. _AGENT DOWN!"_

She dropped the phone to the floor and lifted his shirt, _"You will not leave me alone now Mulder."_

* * *

 

Peggy put her hand gently on Scully's shoulder as she stood behind her. "Claire… _I mean Dana…_ Please _Dana_ just come and have a break. You should at least have a wash and change your clothes…"

Scully didn't take her eyes off the man in front of her, "…I just need…I need some time Peggy…I _need_ to know he'll be OK…"

Peggy squeezed her shoulder lightly; "I'll just be outside Dana…if you need _anything_ at all...one of us will be just outside…"

Scully didn't respond and Peggy walked towards the door.

On the other side she met Frank, Carlton and Colin; they looked at her nervously.

"How is she?" Frank asked.

Peggy shrugged, "She's… _God I don't know Frankie_ …I don't think we will _know_ until we find if he'll make it."

"How did the operation go? Have the doctors mentioned his chances?" Colin asked as he looked through the window and watched as Scully moved her chair further up to the top of Mulder's bed.

Frank answered for his wife, "They said he had serious internal injures, including catastrophic liver damage…the liver can regenerate itself…but with his other injuries and the loss of blood...it's touch and go…"

Colin shook his head sadly. He turned to Carlton, "What do we know about what actually happened?"

"Well they were in the Witness Protection Program, linked to a crime Claire…I mean _Dana_ …had witnessed last year, I believe she was shot herself. I spoke to a US Marshal an hour ago and she is on her way here. It seems that Sam uncovered the fact that they weren't who they said they were and after the events at the fair he went east to find out more. Likely that he asked the _right_ questions to the _wrong_ people and was contacted and offered money to kill her."

Peggy leaned her head on Frank's shoulder and felt tears come to her eyes.

Carlton continued, "I guess they thought it would work perfectly for them. They offered an unhinged man money to do the job for them…if he succeeded they could have denied all knowledge… _if_ he failed they still had time to send someone to deal with the situation themselves."

"Are they safe now?" Frank asked.

Carlton nodded to the two Deputies standing near them, " _They_ are staying until the Marshals arrive. Now they know the threat they will be monitored at all times."

The group watched Scully reach across Mulder's body and grasp his hand as she dropped her head to his shoulder. They could see her mouth moving as she whispered words of love and encouragement.

Peggy shook her head sadly, "To think that they were going through _so much_ I we all knew nothing, I just wish…"

Carlton reached out to touch Peggy's arm sympathetically, "There was _nothing_ we could have done Pegs, you know that. They had to keep their identities secret and how could we possibly know what Sam was really capable of…"

Peggy nodded, "I know… _I just…"_

Just then Amanda Bennett walked up to join them.

She looked at Mulder and Scully quietly through the glass, "How is he?"

"It's 50/50 Amanda…" Carlton answered as he put his arm around his daughter. "How's Tom?"

Amanda smiled weakly, "Out of danger, they said he'll be in rehab for a while and he may never regain full use of his leg…but he's going to _live_ and he's talking. He sent me to check on Dave…I mean… _what do we call him now?"_

Carlton tightened his arm, "His name is Fox Mulder, but even Dana seems to call him Mulder…so we're going with that for now."

Amanda nodded "You'll come tell us if there is any change won't you dad?"

She had moved to walk back towards Tom's room when Carlton's voice stilled her. "How is Tom? About Sam I mean, he _was_ he brother…no matter what happened it can't be easy..."

Amanda turned and winced, "He's shocked…sad I guess…he _was_ his brother. He seemed to think Sam wasn't right in the end. That something had snapped…"

Amanda sighed and looked at Peggy sadly, "He doesn't _blame_ anyone for his death…except maybe himself for not seeing that something wasn't right…"

With that Amanda walked back to her husbands bedside.

Frank looked at the group, "So we're going to take turns waiting here?"

They all nodded.

Carlton looked at a pad he held in his hand, he wrote details down almost by habit now…he'd done it last year when Alice was in the hospital. "Marshal Weston is on her way with an Assistant Director from the FBI…I have a feeling that _he_ knows them well. We'll wait until their friends arrive...we can't leave her alone."

Peggy reached to hold Carlton's forearm, she knew how much Scully had come to mean to him, "We _are_ their friends Carlton this changes nothing…one of us will wait here until we _know_ he's going to be OK."

* * *

 

Scully jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up quickly and gasped at the sight of her friend. She hadn't even been told he was coming…but _of course_ he would come. She stood quickly and hugged him tightly, "Oh God, Sir… _I mean Walter…I don't…"_

Skinner held Scully tightly and looked over her shoulder at his sleeping friend.

"How is he Dana, any news?"

Scully pulled back and immediately dropped her hand into Mulder's, "He's…he hasn't come around yet…we're waiting for…if he wakes up… _when_ he wakes up…"

Skinner looked at his diminutive friends clothes and then the damage to her hand, "Dana you _need_ to get this looked at...and you should change and eat, you won't help Mulder by making yourself ill…"

Scully looked down at herself and sighed, she didn't want to leave him alone, even for a second…but _maybe_ now Skinner was here… "You'll wait here with him? You promise you won't leave him? _Even for a second?"_

Skinner nodded sadly at her desperate tone, "I'll wait _right here_ Dana, I promise. I met your friend Peggy outside, it seems that she took your keys and went to get you a change of clothes. You can shower, change and eat right here... _and_  you need to see a doctor."

Scully shook her head, she was still unsure..."Any change and you will come and get me, _anything at all?"_

Skinner nodded and Scully turned to lean over her partner. She whispered softly, "I am going to go outside for a few minutes Mulder, I won't be far and I'll be back before you even know I'm gone." Squeezed his hand softly and leaned to kiss him softly, _"I love you baby, you keep fighting for me OK…"_ she kissed him again and turned to face Skinner's gently smile.

"He would move heaven and earth for you Dana, I promise you that he'll be fighting with everything he has to stay with you." Skinner said softly as he lifted his hand to her face with uncharacteristic tenderness.

Scully smiled at Skinner with moist eyes.

The door behind her opened and Scott came through, he rushed to her side and took her hand, _"Dana what can I do?"_

Skinner looked at Scott as Scully dropped her head to his shoulder. She obviously felt _very_ comfortable with him, "Scott, can you stay with Dana while she goes to get checked out by a doctor and freshens up? I'm going to wait here with Mulder."

Scott looked at Scully, she smiled and nodded weakly. "Sure, _anything…"_ he looked down at Mulder and reached to his squeeze his hand, "You hang on in there…"

He took Scully's hand and led her to the door as Skinner sat down next to Mulder's bed.

Scully looked back at Mulder nervously as she was walked away.

" _Dana…"_ Scott said softly, "We won't be long I promise…we just need to get you checked out…"

* * *

 

When Scott had received the phone call from Caroline he had dropped everything and insisted that he come with her.

Now he was sat with Dana and Peggy in the hospital corridor watching her unwillingly nibble at a sandwich.

He had helped her shower and change…then he had made sure that her right hand had been treated and bandaged up. She had lost _two_ nails and received _twenty stitches_ in her fingers. Dana Scully had literally ripped into the wood with her bare hand in order to free herself and get to her partner. _That's_ the sort of thing you usually only read about…

Caroline walked up to them and looked down at Scully.

"How is she?" she asked Scott.

_"I am here!"_ Scully barked, Then she looked up, "Sorry...it's just that this wasn't meant to happen Caroline. We were meant to be safe… _he was meant to be safe!_ He did this for me Caroline…"

Caroline dropped down in front of Scully and held her hands, "I know Dana… _I know_ …and I am so sorry that this happened…" she looked at Scott sadly, "…we're just sorry this happened to both of you…"

The door opened and Skinner looked out at the group, "Dana, they _think_ he might be starting to wake up…the doctor has asked for you."

Scully dropped the sandwich on the floor and rushed quickly passed Skinner and into the room.

She went to Mulder's side and looked between him and the doctors urgently, "What's happening?"

"Increased brain activity Dr Scully…"

Scully looked down at her partner and saw his face twitch, "Is he in pain?" she asked.

" _Maybe…_ he is on pain relief but we did want to give him too much. He had an extreme trauma…" he added pointlessly.

Scully grasped Mulder's hand a leaned down to his ear resting her cheek against his, "Mulder can you hear me? I'm right here… _I'm right here baby…_ do you think you can open your eyes for me? So I that know you're OK? Mulder…"

She looked at his eyes and she could see them roll under his eyelids. He was trying…

"Mulder, _I love you so much_ and I need you to open your eyes for me…can you do that?" Scully held his face gently and kissed him.

Mulder opened his eyes slightly and then closed them at the light. _"Someone close the blinds!"_ she directed to the room.

Scott quickly moved from his spot by the door and rushed to pull the blinds.

"Mulder, can you hear me?" She asked again softly.

He groaned and slowly opened he eyes. He locked them onto Scully's and squeezed her hand, "Hurts…" He said roughly.

Scully smiled brightly and tears fell down her cheeks, "I know Mulder, _I know…_ we'll work on that…" she looked at the doctor, he nodded and adjusted the drip.

"Mulder keep looking at me…" She said as she brought her eyes back to him.

Mulder reopened his eyes and blinked as they adjusted to the low light, _"You…OK?"_ He croaked out.

Skinner smiled at Peggy, Scott and Caroline. Scott grinned and shook his head, the man was _critically ill_ and he was asking if Dana was _OK_ …no one was really surprised.

Scully laughed lightly and kissed him again, _"I'm fine Mulder_ …we're both going to be fine."

* * *

* * *

 

Mulder held open the door and grimaced slightly at the weight.

Scully looked at him with concern, "Are you _sure_ you're well enough for this Mulder?"

Mulder smiled down at Scully, "I feel _great._ We're home, we're safe, that bastard in out of the equation…absolutely _nothing_ is back to normal and I am loving every damn second!"

Scully laughed as Mulder leaned to kiss her.

_"Dana!"_ They looked up and Scully waved at Scott who was sitting with another man right in the corner of the noisy restaurant. They walked over to the table and Scott and Chris both stood.

Scott did the introductions, "Mulder and Dana this is _my_ partner Chris…" he smiled.

They all shook hand and sat down. Chris smiled at Mulder and Scully, "It's a _real_ pleasure to meet you both, I never heard Scott talk about his work as much as he talks about you two…"

Scott smiled, "These two are far more than just work… _they are a whole emotional experience!"_

They all laughed.

"It's good to meet you to Chris…it's good to be back in DC actually. Feels weird though…" Mulder added.

"How long has it been?" Chris asked.

Scully reached for Mulder's hand under the table, "About five months in they end Chris. We were in Eddington for a little over three months. Then Mulder took a few weeks to recuperate in hospital…then the trial…they also had to trace back and find the people who contacted Sam...this is our first full week back."

Scott nodded, "It's been a long time, _this_ could have waited you know…"

Mulder shook his head, "We _wanted_ to see you Scott...I know what a support you were to Scully during my first couple of weeks in hospital...besides we're going a little crazy in my little apartment."

"Dana's apartment is already on the market then?" Scott asked.

" _Yes…_ and we're boxing up Mulder's things over the next few days." Scully smiled at Mulder then back at Scott, "We're going to stay with mom for a few weeks while we get the new place sorted.

Chris laughed, " _Mulder!_ Moving in with the mother-in-law? That's brave..."

Mulder smiled and shook his head; "Mom isn't a stereotypical mother-in-law. I'm actually looking forward to spending some time with Margaret, we've been away for so long…she's more like a real mom."

Chris nodded, "So you're moving out of DC?"

"We've got a place outside the city, it's nearby though so isn't too hard to commute…" Scully answered.

Scott poured some wine and raised he eyebrows, "Did I hear that you've _both_ quit the FBI?"

They nodded and Mulder explained, "We'll still be doing work for Skinner as consultants but we're officially out of the G-Man business."

"Mulder has a job working at a school in a small town nearby, the new house is roughly between there and D.C." Scully added.

Scott grinned, "What did I tell you all those months ago Mulder? _A natural born teacher!"_

Mulder and Scully laughed.

"What about you Dana?" Chris asked.

"I'm actually going to be doing some work for the D.C. Medical examiner. She's an old friend from Med School and we're _even_ talking about writing a book together..."

Scott and Chris both nodded, they were clearly impressed.

"I'm _also_  doing some work on Paediatrics ward at GW…I love working with the children and I'm enjoying treating some patients who talk back for a change!"

"Wow...that  _all_ sound amazing Dana, any other big life changing plans?" Scott laughed.

Mulder shook his head, "No, that's it for now…we want a _quiet life_ for a while Scott…we just want to enjoy being together."

Scully coughed and when Mulder looked now at her she raised an eyebrow, _"Oh shit!"_ he exclaimed, "Scott, Chris can you put the week of 9th August in your diary?"

Scott smiled, "And _why_ would that be?"

Mulder grinned and squeezed Scully's hand, "Scully has _finally_ agreed to make an honest man out of me."

* * *

 

Somewhere in another part of D.C. John Byers opened an envelope and smiled. He shouted back at the other two, " _Frohike!_ You going to just _die_ when you read this…" he laughed as he walked to tell his friends the good news.


	16. Epilogue

Mulder and Scully lay in each other's arms, they looked out on the water as it washed ashore gently outside of their window.

" _This_ is the life Scully, lying in bed with the woman I love in my arms...watching to sea lap over the sand. I could get used to this Mrs Mulder…"

Scully scrunched her nose up as she pulled herself tighter against his body, "I can't get used to that Mulder, _you_ are Mulder…it sounds weird…"

Mulder laughed, "…And _you_ are Scully…so you can't lose the Scully… _I'm not sure how this will work!"_

Scully grinned against his chest, "Maybe…I can't exactly be Scully Mulder can I? That will confused everyone... We could both be Scully-Mulder? Fox and Dana Scully-Mulder. Everyone calls you Mulder anyway and they can still use either with me."

Mulder leaned down and kissed her temple softly as he rubbed her back, " _That_ could work baby…you really are as smart as you are sexy aren't you?" He joked as Scully leaned in to playfully bite his side.

Mulder smiled softly, "That means that _I'd_ be a Scully as well…"

Scully looked up at him happily, "You would…"

Mulder grinned, "Your brother will _hate_ that Scully!"

Scully giggled as she dropped her head back down to his chest, "He said that he would've been at the wedding if it weren't for his posting Mulder. You're growing on him...you saved my life... _again._..major brownie points there."

Mulder lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her scarred fingers softly, _"We saved each other Scully…"_

Scully smiled and ran her hand over the scars on his stomach. "The scars will fade Mulder, as always…it's nothing. _Nothing_ would have stopped me from getting to you that day."

He kissed her softly and she depended the kiss immediately.

Mulder groaned into her neck, "What time is it baby…do we need to be somewhere?"

Scully shrugged, "I'm sure they'll all be more than happy to entertain _themselves_ in Hawaii. Peggy and Frank are just happy to be here…mom and Skinner are getting on like a house on fire…Colin, Carlton, Scott and Chris are having fun with the kids…so Amanda, Tom, Caroline and Nick are having well deserved breaks…last I saw the guys were still working on their damned internet connection!"

Scully looked up and grinned at Mulder happily. " _They_ can take care of themselves, we can always see them later... _or maybe tomorrow_ …right now I just want to stay here and _have you_ all to myself!"

Mulder grinned and snuggled down the bed, he wrapped her into his arms kissing her neck softly as he brought her tightly against him.

He nudged her leg up and _slowly_ moved into her body.

He rocked gently into her and whispered words of love and promises for the future.

Scully moved against him as she came with a shudder and brought him gently over the edge. She held him as he emptied himself within her and kissed his face happily.

She wrapped her legs around Mulder, holding him close and keeping them together. "I once made a silent promise that I wouldn't let _anyone or anything_ come between us again…I _still_ stand by that promise."

Mulder held her tightly and whispered softly, _"Just let them try Scully…"_

 

_**The End! (I love a sappy ending!)** _


End file.
